The Chinos Redux
by transatlantica
Summary: A sequel to The Chinos, which addressed the mysterious attraction of Ryan's pants and introduced the irrepressible Kimmie and her ability to makeout in supply closets. Kimmie's back! Can Ryan resist her charms? Read on. And please review, too...
1. Welcome to the Poolhouse

The Chinos Redux 

_This is a follow-up to JBKAF Productions' _The Chinos_ and _The Chino._ It is a collaboration of authors from two continents, Brandywine421 and Elzed – aka Transatlantica. The first stories in this series were written by Joey51 and Brandy but real life commitments and other pursuits have caused Jo to sit this one out. She is here in spirit. Elzed has taken up partnership with Brandy for the collaboration here which will follow the adventures of Ryan and Kimmie (we heart Kimmie) as their life in Newport moves onward. _

_For your reading pleasure, you'd best read _The Chinos_ first (available on ). It will make more sense._

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours and JBKAF Productions._

Chapter 1: Welcome to the poolhouse 

"Hey, Chino. Where're you running off to? Got a hot date with Luke?"

I'd been catching hell since Luke came to visit last week. Chip and his clones had been muttering under their breath but today was the first time they'd had the balls to say something to my face.

"Come on, Ryan," Seth says quietly, giving me a worried look. "We have to get to class." He's right. No fighting, fighting is wrong, I can control myself. I can walk away.

"You better go, your boyfriend's getting pissed," Chip laughed.

I turn and meet his gaze for a long moment. I spit at his feet. "Fuck you." I know I should walk away but after Mary's 'I've met someone else' voicemail last night and Sandy's bulletin about my mother washing up in Reno and calling him for bail, I don't think I can walk away.

"Ryan, come on, don't..." Seth urges, putting his hand on my arm as Chip faces me down. I vaguely register a crowd gathering around us.

"You gonna let your little faggot boy boss you around?" Chip whispers as he towers over me.

"You better get out of my face..." I mean it. He's too close. He's in my personal space.

"You really want to go?" He growls.

I pull my arm out of Seth's grasp and punch the punk in the face before he can swing. I let my fists take over as he starts to make contact with me and we both end up on the sidewalk, swinging.

When the Coach's hands pull me off the bitch, we're both bloody and breathless. But he's worse off than me. I got a couple of good ones in. And he's a soft Newport kid. He hasn't been in any _real_ fights.

"Goddammit, boys, it's not even nine a.m. yet..." Coach Jenkins curses. "Chip, go to my office. Now." He turns to me. "Dr. Kim's expecting you."

I don't answer him as Seth pulls me to my feet.

"You all right?"

"Yeah...yeah..." I wipe my hands on my jeans, my knuckles are swelling already.

"What's going on with you today? Chip talks shit all the time..." His eyes are laced with concern as he shoulders my bag and holds my arm tightly, leading me to a step where I can sit down. I check myself for injuries. Yeah, I'll be bruised but nothing too serious.

"What happened? Fuck, Chino..." Summer arrives and immediately joins Seth beside me.

"He got into it with Chip," Seth explains.

"He's such an ass," she mutters.

"I'm sorry, Seth. He just pissed me off..." I don't know why I'm apologizing to Seth, but I feel like I have to. I'm supposed to be mature and able to control my 'anger' now and I shouldn't have gone after Chip. But it felt good to give that bitch a taste of his own medicine. Now I just have to accept the consequences.

"I'll call Dad," Seth says, letting me out of the conversation that I know is coming. "You better get to the office before Dr. Kim comes looking for you."

---- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- ----- -- --------- -------

-- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- --- ---- -----

"Late again, Kimmie?" The stupid receptionist asks me when I sit down in the chair in the empty lobby. I hate her. I pull out my notebook and try to finish the history questions while I wait for Dr. Kim.

This school doesn't suck but I'm definitely no a favorite of the teachers, I'm in this office at least once a week.

Dr. Kim hasn't taken much of a liking to me either after my little rendezvous with Ryan Atwood.

He's a hunky perk of moving here. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with that little hottie.

I haven't really made many friends here, I've been accepted into the 'popular' clique but those girls are a little too snobby even for me. There's only so much I can take.

I really miss Jay but he's away at college and despite our emotional commitment, we're both unfaithful. But Jay and I are committed and none of our flings mean anything. We love each other and as soon as I graduate, I'm going to be with him.

And Ryan's the only distraction I've found here that works for me.

But his little watchdog, Summer, hasn't let me near him in weeks. His brother is always beside him, almost like he needs a chaperone.

I'll never understand why teachers send tardy kids to the office just so they can miss more class while waiting for a reprimand.

The receptionist stands up and walks over to me. "Don't move. Dr. Kim will be right with you."

I stick my tongue out at her retreating back as she exits, leaving me alone.

I try to focus on my homework but I can't. Stupid office.

The door opens and Ryan steps in. He looks damn good, but he always does, until I see the blood on his chin and his swelling eye. He's been in a fight.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Kimmie," he nods at me. He sits down and leans his head back against the wall. I guess that's the only greeting I'm going to get.

Holly and the girls said he was a bad boy. I can never get the whole story, they're scared of Summer's protective wrath, I think, but I know he has a history of being violent. But loyal, too.

I get up and go to sit beside him and pull a Kleenex from my fully stocked backpack. I try to keep supplies always at hand.

"Kimmie, what..."

"You're bleeding," I say as I press the tissue against his lip. He flinches slightly at my touch. He never flinched in bed, but he's nervous now.

"Sorry," He apologizes immediately, letting me dab at his mouth.

"Jumpy." Like he's unaccustomed to a kind touch. Or not. I'm just remembering the battle scars I'd seen during our encounters.

"What are you in for?" he asks.

"Late to class. You?" As if I don't know already.

"Ran into an asshole before my coffee," he replies with a sigh. His voice is damn sexy even when he's barely using it.

"Ouch." His lip's not bleeding anymore so I lower my hand and ignore his discomfort as I examine him. Black eye forming on the right, bruise on opposite cheek and his neck is red. I pull up his shirt to see if his chest is bruised. Poor guy.

"Ryan? Kimmie? It's too early for this kind of thing..." Dr. Kim gasps.

"No, it's not like..." I start.

"I don't care. You're both suspended. Just go home. I'll call your parents." The dean is flushed. "I've never..."

"Dr. Kim..." I attempt again.

"I'll see both of you in my office at 7:00 tomorrow morning and I expect a little more respect...and restraint..." She slams the door to her office.

"Shit..." Ryan whispers.

"Yeah..."

I glance at him to see if he's mad but he's laughing quietly. I can't help but join him. He puts an arm around me.

"Sorry, man."

"It's okay," He sighs, his smile gone when I glance over again. "At least I'm not on probation anymore."

"Probation?" There's obviously a lot to this kid.

"Don't worry, I'm reformed," he mutters. "Let's go before she comes out again. I'll walk you to the parking lot."

I give him a smile. He's so sexy and mysterious today. "We do have all day free, now." I'd love to take him home and fuck him crazy...

"Oh no," he says, standing up and raising his hands. "I'm in enough trouble."

He's right. If I hadn't been all in his face when Dr. Kim came out, we probably wouldn't be suspended. I follow him out of the door into the hallway.

"So. You're going to get in trouble?" As attractive and sexy as he is, I'm trying to focus on getting to know him a little. He's piqued my curiosity.

"I'm not supposed to fight," he says as we walk.

"Isn't that a given?"

He shrugs. He doesn't smile.

"You should have coffee before you leave the house," I say, trying to get a smile. He's too broody today, he looks almost sad and I don't like it.

He has a slight sparkle in his eye when he glares at me and I can't hide my smile. I stop beside my car. "This is me."

"I guess I'll see you in the morning for our punishment," he murmurs. He's moodier than I'd originally thought. The flash of humor has left already and he's back to being unreadable.

"Where's your car?"

"Summer brought us today. I'm walking."

"Hop in," I offer. Like I'm going to let him walk?

He raises an eyebrow at me and I catch the question in his eyes.

"I'm just giving you a _platonic_ ride home, stud."

---- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- ---------- ----- ----- ---- - ---

"Nice place," Kimmie says, following me into the house. The ride home had been totally 'platonic' as she put it and I feel like I'm expected to invite her in. I'm in so much trouble already; spending time with Kimmie is refreshing before my inevitable fate. She's keeping my mind off my mother and off Mary's cryptic message. I don't know if I'm supposed to call her or what.

But Kimmie looks good. Sexy as hell and she keeps looking at me like she wants to jump my bones. I've been avoiding eye contact as much as I can, but she's persistent. I just hope I can hold out until she gets tired of spending 'platonic' time with me.

"Where's your room?" She asks.

"Poolhouse. I mean, I stay in the poolhouse." It's interesting that she's been at Harbor for over 2 months and she's not privy to the gossip about me. Maybe I'm not as gossip-worthy as last year.

She's clearly confused. "So. You're not Seth's brother?"

"No. It's complicated. His family took me in when I got into some trouble." I suck at explaining this. I'd thought it'd get easier but it never does.

"Are you, like, his cousin or something?"

"No. We're not related."

She's staring at me. I open the refrigerator and offer her a bottle of water. She takes it but continues to wait for me to answer.

"I got arrested and Seth's Dad was my lawyer. Now he's my guardian."

"You don't have a family?"

A Dad and brother in jail and a mother that's currently drying out in a jail cell in Reno.

"Sorry. I was just curious..." She seems genuinely sorry for asking. I must have let my emotions show.

"No, no, it's fine. I do have a family, they're just...they have some problems. My mom kicked me out and I didn't have anywhere to go so I called Mr. Cohen. I'm sure the girls at school can fill you in."

"That sucks, Ryan. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The Cohens are basically my family now." It's true and I'm finally comfortable enough with my place here to say it.

"So, can I see your room?"

"Shouldn't you get home? I mean, don't you think your parents will..."

"My parents are in Massachusetts. Or Vermont. Some place where it's cold and boring. They won't be back until Thursday or something," she says. "So, I'm bored."

Uh oh. "Kimmie..."

"No sex, but...do you mind if I hang out a while? I mean..."

"Sure." I don't mind. I haven't made any new friends lately. Seth and Summer hang out with me a lot and Luke's visit was actually pretty cool but other than them and my phone calls from Teresa and Marissa, I'm a loner. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

She follows me out of the kitchen to the poolhouse and immediately sits down on my bed and stretches out. "Smells good..."

"Kimmie."

"Sorry, sorry," She smiles sweetly. "So. You live here. With all the windows."

"I can close the blinds," I offer.

"It's okay. I was just curious. You seem like a shy sort of guy," She says. I sit down beside her on my bed.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"Really?" Her eyes are sparkling and I know what she's thinking. I'm thinking it, too. I'd like a little mindless sex to distract me...but I can't. I haven't slept with anyone since our little encounter in the closet since Mary wanted to wait but I have to stay strong. No more casual sex for me.

"Hey. So, I thought you were dating some girl, what's up with that?"

"I think it's over."

She runs her fingernails up my arm, seductively. "What kind of girl would toss you out?"

"I don't know." I haven't even told Seth about Mary's phone call. I haven't told anyone.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not cut out to be a boyfriend."

She smiles at me before she starts to kiss me. Before I can stop her, she's straddling me and pulling at my clothes.

I'm just a guy, there's only so much I can take. I reach under her shirt and unclasp her bra.

Kimmie's breasts are really a sight for sore eyes. And my eyes _are_ sore, today. Especially my right one.

"I knew you'd come around..." she whispers.

She unbuttons my shirt and traces the outline of my bruises with her manicured nails. Her touch gives me goose pimples and I can feel the last dregs of my resolve evaporating. She is so fucking. Unbelievably. Hot. And Mary – well, Mary would test the patience of a saint because, damn, she did not give _anything_ away. And I had enough of this with Marissa.

So, Kimmie, welcome to the pool house.

She slides her hand south and tackles the top button of my jeans and I realize then and there that I don't care about the casual sex thing, or about being strong, or about any of the shit I promised Seth or Summer or anyone.

She cannot be resisted, and I'm not even going to try. Because she has the nimblest fingers I have ever come across, and I'm being literal there.

"Holy shit," I gasp as her hand slips into my boxers. And she smiles before she dips her head down and Jesus how could I forget how much she liked giving head. This is going to be brief unless...

"Kimmie, " I croak, tugging on her hair. She looks up at me, and fucking smiles, all the while doing something complicated and completely mind-blowing with her tongue. I am definitely not going to last. It's been too damn long.

Just as I'm entering the home stretch, she lets go with a big smirk, and it's all I can do not to cry out in frustration. Must stay in control.

"So, big boy," she says, licking her lips. "Think you're ready for some action?" And she slips a condom she pulled out of nowhere onto me (man, Kimmie is one slick operator) before pulling off her panties and straddling me again.

I don't know where I got the notion that not sleeping with her was a good idea. Frankly, sex with her is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I just have to hold on for long enough to make it worthwhile for her. And it's not going to be easy because, whoa, Kimmie!   
Must concentrate. Must keep going. Fuck, she looks hot with that look on her face. Must focus. Oh hell, I 'm getting to the point of no return... 

...

Well, that was something. Good thing Marissa no longer lives next door. Because Kimmie – well, let's just say that she likes to broadcast the fact that she's having a good time. And apparently, just now, she had a _very_ good time.   
"Hey, stud. Admit you missed me," she murmurs into my ear. Her breath tickles. I can't deny it. I have missed her. I smile into her neck.   
I can already feel myself thinking about how we can sneak more of this past my entourage. Because when Summer and Seth find out about Mary, I'm going to be back in their sights. God forbid they should try to find me another date. I don't think I could survive another round of blind dates.   
But this, this is cool. I can relax with Kimmie. In fact, I feel so comfortable I might just let myself rest for a few minutes. 

---- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- ------ ----

I'm such a bad person. Ryan's a genuinely sweet guy and I just lost control of myself and ravished him. I know he doesn't mind, but he's clearly trying to change his life and I'm too impulsive to stop myself. I just couldn't take another minute of his sexy-ass voice and expressive blue eyes without having to take his clothes off.

He's asleep, naked, beside me. I know I should go, but I want to apologize again before I go home to my empty house. He doesn't talk much so lying beside him while he's sleeping isn't that much of a change. He's just sort of nice to have around. And the sex. Is. Unbelievable. I'm surprised the neighbors aren't calling.

A cell phone's ringing startles him from his nap and he sits up immediately.

"Where's that coming from?" he asks, reaching across me to search his discarded clothes for his phone. His muscular arm is across my bare stomach and I can't resist squeezing his biceps. He gives me an amused glance before raising the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

He returns to his spot beside me as I sit up and start to get dressed.

"Seth, no, she sent me home...I'll tell you when you get home...your dad's pissed?" Ryan motions behind him and I realize that he's showing me the bathroom.

"Thanks," I whisper, kissing his cheek impulsively. I can hear Seth's voice chattering in his ear.

"What am I doing? Nothing, I was going to take a nap while I wait..." Ryan says as I close the door to his bathroom.

His 'room' is sparsely decorated; I've never seen a teenager's room be this clean and organized. His bathroom is no exception. A brush, a razor, a toothbrush and a small container of deodorant is all that sets on his bathroom sink. I give in to my female instincts and open the medicine cabinet. Tylenol, ibuprofen, a set of tweezers and fingernail clippers are all that I find. He can't possibly be this dull. It doesn't look like he lives here at all. I open the cabinet under the sink. Jackpot. Behind the towels is a half-full bag of weed. Hmm. He doesn't look the stoner kind.

Maybe he's just a simple kind of guy. But from what little I've learned today, I'd have to say he has some baggage underneath all that silence.

I wonder if next time he'd like to share a smoke before we fall into bed. If there is a next time, that is...

I clean myself up and get dressed again before stepping out. He's got his pants on now but he's shirtless and I give myself a moment to admire his hard body before he pulls a wife beater over his head.

"Hey, stud."

"Hey."

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Seth says that his dad is pretty pissed off but he won't be home until after seven. Kirsten, Seth's mom, is on the way home, though," he says.

I sit down on the bed beside him and kiss him on the shoulder. "I'll get out of here before she sees me." He hesitates and looks at me like he's unhappy with my words.

"Your parents aren't home. If you want to hang out...with clothes on, you can. At least until she gets here."

It's really nice that he offers. But I won't do that to him. Not after ruining his day today.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning for our conference with the Dean. Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

I TBC /I 

/lj-cut 


	2. Incriminating evidence

The Chinos Redux 

Continuing the adventures of Kimmie and Ryan, as started in The Chinos...

Thanks for the nice reviews, people – the more the merrier.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours and JBKAF Productions.

_Chapter 2: Incriminating evidence._

As soon as Kimmie leaves, I lean back heavily against the bed. What the hell am I doing? One little issue, no two little issues and I let everything I've worked for spiral out of control. I got into another fight at school. I fucked Kimmie again. I'm in trouble with the Cohens again. Having a lot on my mind is not an excuse for this.

Although I don't really regret the Kimmie part. She's still limber. And we still fit together good.

My mom will be okay. Sandy asked me if I wanted him to post her bail. And I said no. She's in a cell in Reno, alone, hungover most likely, for driving drunk. Again. She shouldn't have bothered Sandy. He's not her father, he's not her guardian, and she's a grown woman. She'll be fine. She'll be pissed off, but fuck her. She hasn't called me in over a year but she'll call Sandy for money. That's bullshit.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom.

I'd brought some pot back with me when I got back from Chino. I hadn't touched it at first; I just liked having it around. That and the fact that I started smoking again while I was there...Then I started taking the occasional joint before bed. Just to stop the dreams. Lately, I've been smoking more often. During daylight hours. Nightmare prevention is one thing. I don't really want to consider what it would look like to anyone else...

Mary. I shouldn't care about her. We were only dating, nothing serious, but I'd liked her. I still like her.

But she doesn't like me anymore. Her message said that she'd found someone else. Someone more open that could listen and could let her listen, too. Apparently I was too 'emotionally unavailable' to her.

I don't want to tell Seth. I don't want to tell the Cohens. Or Summer. I roll up a quick one and step outside to light up. Kirsten's coming home to 'deal with me'. So I inhale deeply. They'll be so disappointed to hear that it didn't work out with Mary.

So much for nice girls.

I finish the joint and shred the roach in the flowerbed. I go back in the bathroom, wash my hands, brush my teeth and rinse my mouth with mouthwash.

I'm not a dopehead. But lately it feels like I'm sleepwalking through my days again.

"Ryan?"

Kirsten's home. I step out of the bathroom. "Hey."

"Hey. Sandy called me. What happened?" She asks, her face drawn with concern.

"I got into a fight."

"Oh, Ryan. Come here, sit down."

The bed's still disheveled from my encounter with Kimmie and I'm glad that she sits down on the chair across from the bed.

"What happened?"

"It was my fault."

"I didn't ask whose fault it was, I asked what happened."

Kirsten had been hesitant with me before I'd left to go to Chino. Since I've been back, she seems more comfortable in her parental role. She's accepted me as a part of her family.

"Chip. He was talking junk to me and I snapped."

"You snapped. Why?" She asks gently. "I know you've got a lot on your mind..."

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. Seth tried to stop me but..." I sigh. I can't explain it to her.

"Seth was there? Did he say something to Seth?" She asks.

"He's always got something to say. I'm supposed to walk away. I have too much to lose to lose my temper."

"Oh, Ryan..." Something I said must have set her off. She comes to my side and pulls me into an embrace. "Honey..."

I let her hug me and I pat her back but I know that it won't help. I feel like an ass for making the same stupid decisions, the same stupid mistakes.

"Ryan, I know it's hard controlling your temper when people are always teasing you and insulting you...but you have to try."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You've been doing so well...what's wrong?" She asks, searching my face with her eyes.

"Nothing..."

"I mean, I know about your mom...is that it?"

"It's nothing, Kirsten, I just got mad..."

She's looking at me curiously.

"I promise. It's nothing."

"Okay. Come inside and let me get some ice for your face."

"If it's okay, I'd like to just go back to bed. Start over."

"Okay, Ryan. I'll come get you for lunch."

"You're not going back to work?"

She hesitates.

"Just because I got into trouble, doesn't mean that you have to stay with me. I won't go anywhere. I promise. I'm already starting my grounding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Nothing's wrong, Kirsten, I mean, I messed up but my emotional state is intact. I swear."

"Okay. If you're sure."

I'm sure. I nod.

"Rosa's shopping but she can make you something for lunch."

"Okay."

---- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- ------ ---- ----- --- -- - - ----

My house is empty. My house is always fucking empty. You wouldn't even know I had parents if there weren't pictures everywhere.

I shouldn't complain. I have all the money I could ever need and my parents love me. They're just too busy to spend time with me, with them making all the money.

And I'm seventeen, I don't want to hang out with parents anyway. But it would be nice to see them. Occasionally.

I sit down at my desk and check to see if Jay's online.

I've been with Jay since I was a freshman in high school. He's two years older than me but we're really in love. I haven't seen him in weeks but I talk to him every night and online.

He loves me. He tells me every night but I never get tired of hearing it. He's offline but there's an email from him in my inbox. I love Jay.

Kimmie. I hate to do it this way but I don't think I could tell you face to face. I'm sorry. I loved you so much; I never thought I'd love anyone else as much as I love you. But things change. I've gotten older and now I'm at college it seems like we're living in different worlds. It's not the same and you know it too. I've met someone else. I've been seeing her for a while, but I didn't think that it'd turn into anything. But it has. I think I love her. It's different than the way I felt about you, it's more real, more mature. She's also a college girl, Kimmie, and it's more of a grown-up thing. I will never forget you, but it's over between us. I know you're going to be hurt and pissed off and I wouldn't expect anything less after breaking up with you in an email but I hope that you'll give yourself some time before calling me. I'm sorry, Kimmie. I hope that someday you'll forgive me and we can still be friends. Jay

That rat bastard. I'm going to kill him.

---- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- -------------- ----- -- --------- --------- -- --- -- -- - - -- ------ ----

"Ryan? Ryan, are you in here?"

Seth. I open my eyes and see him standing by the door with Summer. This should be fun. I must've slept too long.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Seth asks, relaxing when I sit up. He accepts my uprightness as an invitation and he leads his girlfriend inside.

"Not much." My head hurts and I feel groggy from the second spliff I smoked after Kirsten left. I have to stop getting stoned in the day.

"I can't believe Dr. Kim sent you home," Summer said, sitting beside me on the edge of the bed. "I mean, Chip was totally in all his classes."

"Dr. Kim's not a big fan of mine," I reply.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asks.

"Kimmie was in the office..." Better keep this brief.

"Oh no..." Summer shakes her head, disappointed.

"She was there for something else and the secretary was gone and she was, like, checking on me."

"Molesting you, more like it," Summer scoffs. She doesn't know the half of it.

"It was nothing but Dr. Kim didn't even wait for us to explain, she just sent us home..."

"Whoa! She sent you and Kimmie home?" says Summer and she immediately sounds suspicious. I swear she's got some sort of freak radar. That, or she can't stop thinking about my sex life. Or both. "I don't like the sound of this. Tell me you haven't been cheating on Mary."

I bite my lip. If I tell them now, it's all out in the open.

"Actually, funny you should mention Mary," I say. Seth shoots me a questioning look.

"She... Um. She kind of broke up with me." There, I've said it. The cat is out of the bag.

Summer is staring at me goggle-eyed. "What have you done, Chino?" I can tell she wants to slap me.

"Nothing," I say hurriedly. "She, uh, left me a voicemail. She's met someone else." I really don't want Summer to hit me. I feel way too fragile and bruised for that.

"She what?" Seth's voice reverberates with outrage. "How could she?"

"What a bitch!" Summer concurs. "I'm sorry, Chino, I really am." Her tone is softer now and she's looking at me with something altogether too much like pity for my liking.

"It's okay," I shrug. "I told you I'm not really cut out for dating." Summer sits next to me on the bed and pats my shoulder. I bet she'd be less friendly if she knew what had been happening there a couple of hours ago. But there's no way I'm telling her anything about that.

"Chino, what's that under your pillow?" she says suddenly, and my blood runs cold. This cannot be good. Not another condom wrapper, please god.

It's worse than that. Summer bends over me and snags the offending item. One baby blue lacy thong. Oh fuck. I'm really, really deep in the shit. Maybe they'll believe me if I say I'm a secret cross-dresser.

I hang my head in shame.

Seth raises an eyebrow. "Kimmie gave you a ride home, did she?"

I want to disappear. First though I'll have to kill both of them. Because there is absolutely no way they will let me come out of this alive.

Summer is appalled. "Bad, Chino! Bad! I mean, have you learnt nothing in the past few weeks?"

I look up at her through my bangs. I don't say anything but I think she realizes that being dumped via voicemail doesn't exactly constitute a successful relationship. She also realizes she's still holding Kimmie's panties in her hand and she drops them back on the bed, blushing.

By now Seth is trying desperately not to laugh. He's afraid of her temper, too. But I can tell he's on my side here. After all, he's a guy. He knows Kimmie is damn hot. And I think the panties are hammering the message home.

At this point, my cell rings. I pick up. It's Kimmie.

"Hey stud." She sounds a little downbeat.

"Hi." I'm trying to stay noncommittal there, because of the others watching me like a pair of hawks.

"Um, I think I forgot my panties at yours this morning," she says, sounding embarrassed. Who knew Kimmie could be embarrassed by anything?

Now if only she'd called a half-hour earlier.

Seven am in Dr Kim's office is not my idea of fun. And after the night I had, tossing and turning and never getting any sleep because of that rat bastard weasel Jay and his fucking break-up by email, it's even worse.

Thank god Ryan is already here when I open the door, because, hey, at least I can look at something nice. Damn him, even with a black eye and a swollen lip, he looks luscious. It's only seven am and my mind is already going into some dirty places. Maybe my parents are right – I am a hopeless case.

"Hey, stud. How are you this morning?"

He looks at me sideways in that sexy way of his. He's smiling, but he also looks a little sheepish.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

I shrug. I wonder if he brought my panties. I feel a little embarrassed at that. I mean, it's not the first time, but he probably already thinks of me as this total slut.

A buzzer rings and the receptionist goes into Dr Kim's office. Now's our chance.

"Do you have my..."

"Um, no," he replies. I could swear he's blushing. That's sweet. "I thought it might risk adding fuel to Dr Kim's fire."

He has a point, although by this stage Dr Kim probably expects me to go down on him in her office in mid-speech. Hmm. That's an idea.

"So does that mean I'll have to go back with you to fetch them?" I ask. I'm trying, I really am, but there's something about his hooded blue eyes and his arms and his husky voice that just gets me every time. I can't help myself.

He shakes his head, grimacing. That can't be good.

"Yesterday, Summer found them. In my bed." Huh? What was the little bitch doing in his bed?

He must have read my thoughts. "She was there with Seth. To check up on me after I got sent home."

Whatever, I don't trust that girl. I think she's secretly got the hots for Ryan and is sleeping with Seth as second best. Or maybe she's hoping for some threesome action. Whoops, my mind is going back into the bad place.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well, I'm probably under house arrest now." He laughs, finally, and his eyes twinkle. Lucky the receptionist comes back in at that point because otherwise I just might have to jump him.

"Miss Gentry, Mr. Atwood, Dr Kim has asked me to tell you to come back in fifteen minutes. She has an urgent case to deal with right now. Please don't be late." Man, she is a bitch. She makes Dr Kim look mellow. That's probably why she got her job.

I look over at Ryan. He shrugs. "Let's go get a coffee," he says. We walk out towards the student lounge. He's got his hand on my back and I can feel tingles going up my spine. Damn that boy. He makes me feel horny all the time.

On the way back, we run into trouble.

"Oh, look, the fag's got a girl with him," someone calls from behind us. Ryan stiffens but doesn't react.

I recognize Chip's voice. He's been after me for a few weeks but he's too jockish and assish for me. "Hey Kimmie, why're you walking with the queer?"

Where would anyone get the idea that Ryan is gay? His brother, maybe, but not Ryan.

"Ignore him," Ryan murmurs.

"He's scared, look at him," Chip calls.

"That's who you were fighting yesterday?" He nods silently. "He's not in trouble?"

"No. He's on the team. The coach dealt with him. I get Dr. Kim. Come on." He puts his hand on my back again and I let him guide me back to the office.

------- -- ----- ------ -- --- ---

Dr. Kim is sitting behind her desk. I sit down and Ryan takes the chair beside me. We're both sitting up straight with our hands folded on our laps. Good behavior. We're well trained in being punished, it seems.

"Why were you in my office yesterday? Kimmie?"

"Tardies."

"Ryan?"

"Fighting."

She nods. "I apologize for suspending you yesterday before..."

Ryan cracks his knuckles nervously.

"But you're both repeat offenders. Kimmie, you've been warned. Detention for two weeks. Ryan, you're suspended..."

"What?" I can't believe it.

"Kimmie," Ryan whispers, his eyes trained on me in surprise.

"Ryan has a history of fighting," Dr. Kim starts.

"But the prick that he was fighting gets off with nothing? That's not fair!" It's just too much for me to process. Jay's an ass and Chip's an ass, but Ryan's not, or I haven't seen that he is yet and he's getting punished for it.

"Kimmie..." Ryan hisses.

"That guy is an ass..."

"You're on thin ice, Miss Gentry..."

"Why does Ryan get treated differently?"

"Kimmie, stop it," Ryan urges.

"You've earned yourself a suspension, Miss Gentry. You're both suspended until further notice. Until I meet with your parents."

"Dr. Kim, please, Kimmie hasn't done anything wrong..."

"Mr. Atwood, you're dismissed."

TBC 


	3. Turn on, tune in, drop out

_The Chinos Redux_

_More adventures of Kimmie and Ryan – as started in _The Chinos

_Thanks for the nice reviews, people – the more the merrier._

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours and JBKAF Productions._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 3: Turn on, tune in, drop out._

Sandy was pissed last night but he's going to be double pissed tonight.

Damn.

Now, I'm in Kimmie's car on the way to her house. I'm in so much trouble already; I might as well enjoy what I can. So when she invited me over – I agreed. At least with her, I know I can have a good time. I'll take my chances with Sandy.

Kimmie's hand is on my thigh and I think she needs a break too. She's a little off today, like she's sad or something.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," She says once we're parked in the paved driveway of what must be her mansion. She's genuinely sorry.

"I think you just wanted a few days off from school." And maybe a chance to do some more groping.

She smiles. "Let's go inside. Have coffee."

Is that what they're calling it these days? "Kimmie?" She meets my gaze after a beat. "You okay?"

She nods. "I'm cool." But she still seems off. I don't push her. I should be grateful for making a friend that's not eager to tell me every little piece of drama that comes her way. She gets out of the car and I follow her.

She looks good. Damned good. Her skirt is short and tight and...

"Stop staring, stud," she calls, not turning around but startling me from my trance.

Her house is magnificent, but I expected as much. This is Newport. She makes her way into a side room and I wait in the hall for instructions.

"You get high, don't you?" she calls.

"What?" What is she offering me?

"You smoke?" She walks into the hallway and dangles a bag of weed.

Oh. Nice. This was a good idea after all.

"We both need to unwind, Ryan." Yeah, you can say that again.

"I'm down if you are."

She smiles at me. "Come on, I won't tell."

I don't know if I believe her. But it's too late. I feel my phone buzzing in my jeans. I follow Kimmie's tight ass up the stairs and ignore it. It's too early to deal with anyone but Kimmie.

"This is my room," She says, swinging open a door.

It's painted a soft pink and posters of rock bands plaster the walls. Surprisingly, she doesn't lead me straight to the bed.

She's by the window. "We have to smoke out here."

"On the roof?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

Second floor. Too high. "Can't we just go out back?"

"No. Ryan..."

"I hate heights." It's not like it's a secret. I hate them.

She smiles at me, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She swings her long legs out the window and I can't take my eyes off her. She's so hot.

"Come on, stud," Her voice drifts inside.

Huh. Can I do this? I walk to the window. It's a hell of a view. But high.

"Grab those papers. It's level out here, man. We're really far from the edge."

I take a deep breath. I can do this. There's a hot chick and some weed at stake. It's worth it. I grab the rolling papers from the windowsill and tentatively crawl out onto the roof.

It's flat, not slanted, and we're several feet from the edge. I won't fall. I slide over to sit beside Kimmie and our backs are leaning against the outer wall.

"Relax, stud." Her arm settles around my shoulders. She's kind of subdued compared to yesterday. Maybe she's just taking it easy. "Let's hit this so we can both relax. God knows I need it."

Me, too. I pull out a paper and she leans her head on my shoulder. It's nice. But strange, too. For once, she's not trying to get into my pants. Not yet, anyhow.

"Thanks for coming home with me," she whispers.

"Thanks for asking. And for this." I sprinkle some herb into the paper. I sprinkle some more when it's not plump enough and then roll it between my fingers before bringing it to my lips to seal it.

"I like that tongue action, Ry..."

"What can I say, I've got skills..." It's so easy to flirt with her. No strings. No baggage.

She laughs. I hold out the joint. She takes it and pulls a lighter from her bra and fires it up. I swear this girl has supplies hidden everywhere. She's a party waiting to happen.

She inhales deeply off the joint. She exhales. "Nice."

The smoke drifts from her sexy pink lips and she glances at me. "So."

"So." I accept the joint and take a deep hit. I feel my eyelids relax immediately as I exhale.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. In an email," she says suddenly.

"Harsh. I'm sorry." I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say. She's always mentioned her boyfriend, but I've never seen him around.

"Yeah, me, too."

I study her. "You really loved him," I realize.

"Yeah. I did. I do."

She means it. "Hey, Kimmie, it's his loss."

She nods, listening. "Yeah." She's trying to convince herself. "Yeah, his loss."

We smoke in silence for a while. Her arm's still around me and her head's on my shoulder.

"So. When can I hear your story?"

"My story?" Here it comes.

"Yeah. I'm dying of curiosity over here."

"Really..." I'm relaxed. I'm suspended from school; I'm due a bitch of a lecture from Sandy; I'm a failure at romance and I'm at least 20 feet above ground, but I'm okay. Good grass.

"Ryan?"

"Sorry..."

"I'm high," She giggles suddenly.

"We're both high..." Off the ground. And high.

"Ryan..." She traces my collarbone with her lips. "Distract me from my pain...tell me your sordid story."

Her lips are entirely too convincing. I know she's teasing but I never know how people are going to react to my 'sordid story'. Fuck it, she doesn't seem like the judgmental type. Here goes.

"I'm from Chino. My mom's a mess. My dad's been locked up since I was ten. My brother taught me everything, he was on the 'how to steal a car' lesson when we got busted. My mom ditched me and Sandy took me in..."

"Seth's dad?"

"Yeah."

"So, you knew them..."

"He was appointed as my public defender when I was arrested. " It seems like such a long time ago.

"So...you stay with strangers?"

"They're not strangers anymore." They're family. A crazy kind of family, but still.

"Oh." She's not nuzzling my neck anymore, she's just listening. I miss the feeling. "So...what else? Why's your lawyer's kid and his girl so obsessive about you?"

"Obsessive?"

"Like, protective? Like, you seem to be totally capable of making your own decisions..."

I find my cigarettes in my pocket and offer her one. This is getting a little close for comfort. She accepts and we light up again, the joint long discarded into the gutter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry...is it hard to talk about?" I ask when he doesn't respond. His eyes are locked on the ocean beyond. He's so fucking gorgeous, but I'm truly interested in getting to know what's under all that sexiness.

"Hmm?" His blue eyes find mine, as if surprised that I'm still listening.

"You know. Losing your family and having to start over..."

"I'm over it. Mostly. Most people here know me. The punk from Chino..."

"You're not a punk," I give his collarbone another kiss. And a little lick. He tastes _fine_.

Smoke drifts from his nostrils as he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer.

"So...what's the deal with Summer and Seth having to chaperone you?"

"I had a hard summer," he mutters.

"Spill..." I am determined to get this boy to talk. Words seem to be a foreign concept to him. Before, I only found his body fascinating, but this kid has really lived.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Like I said. Distract me from my own dramas. And I want to know why that little – why Summer gets to choose who you sleep with. I mean, what gives?"

"When I first got here, I went out with Summer's best friend. She had a lot of problems...but we were trying to stick it out. We were off and on."

"What happened?" I start to roll another joint because he's getting tense again. But he looks damned sexy with that brooding look – and he's one of the few guys I know that has a reason for brooding.

"Well, during one of our off-times..." He sighs. His eyes light up as he sees me working with the weed. "I hooked up with my ex-girlfriend from Chino. Long story short...she got pregnant..."

"Chino girl?"

"Yeah. And I moved back to help her..." Whoa Nelly! Talk about doing the decent thing.

"You mean...you moved back to Chino? So what are you doing here?" I can't imagine Jay quitting school and moving to help support me if I were pregnant. I can't imagine any guy I've ever dated helping to support me if I were pregnant. Shit, I can't imagine considering having a kid...damn.

"Miscarriage," he says, and there's a wall going up there. I won't ask more. I hold out the completed joint.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a really long summer, Kimmie. But now I'm back. This is where my life is now. My family, I guess."

I nod. He sighs.

"And Seth – he's like, my brother. He looks out for me. And he's decided that involves getting me laid. Or not, as the case may be." He smiles at me and there's a definite glint in his eyes. "Him and Summer – they want to pair me up with a suitable girl."

"So I guess I failed the test, huh?" I bet that was Summer' doing. Sanctimonious little bitch. Can't help it, but man do I get pissed off at girls getting all high and mighty about a little harmless fun.

He grimaces. "Actually, I guess I did. I'm no good at this relationship shit." Maybe, stud, but I know plenty of things you're _really_ good at.

His pocket's vibrating again. I glance at his pants. "Shouldn't you answer that?"

"I will. Later. This is nice." The smoke coming from his mouth is damned sexy. He's damned sexy all over. All this smoking is making me want to drag him back to my bed. Sooner rather than later.

"You don't want them to know you're with me?" I tease, pinching him on his inner thigh.

He smiles. "I don't care...But all they know about you is that there was an incident in a closet and..." he pauses as his phone buzzes again.

"Just answer it."

"If I answer it, I'll be sent home immediately. Grounded, you know?"

"Oh. Let me see..." I reach across him and slide my hand into his pocket. I resist the temptation to grope and find his phone and pull it out.

"Kimmie, don't..." He tries to stop me, but I've already found the power button and switched it off.

"There. You can turn it back on when you're better..."

"Better?" He asks.

I kiss him and get a mouthful of smoke. We both cough and dissolve into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason this whole talk has actually made me feel better. But I can't tell that to the Cohens, because then they would not shut up. Ever.

Maybe it's because Kimmie is actually completely cool about my whole Chino past, and it's not often I get that reaction in Newport. She's turning out to be much nicer than I thought when I first met her. Maybe we can be friends. Friends with massive benefits on the side.

Because she is just too damn hot not to sleep with her at every opportunity.

"Hey, stud, how about another one for luck?" she whispers into my ear. She reaches across me to take the weed and her hand brushes my leg. Whoops. My body's responding without engaging my brain. Again.

She smiles as she starts rolling the spliff. "Well, hello there," she teases.

I swear that girl has a one-track mind. But then, so do I, apparently.

When she passes it to me and I inhale I can feel it tingling through my body. Fuck, this is nice stuff. Better than what I scored in Chino. I'm well on my way to being completely wasted. And I feel more than a little horny.

"You want to eat something?" Kimmie asks. Does she mean food, or is this another come on? Actually, I don't care. Either sounds good right now. Or both.

She gets up unsteadily and offers me a hand up. I look up at her, squinting. Okay, I can do this.

Hey, I forgot about the drop. But somehow it doesn't seem as scary as earlier. Better stick to the wall just in case.

Like a pair of crabs, we inch our way back to the window. As soon as we get through, Kimmie dissolves in a fit of giggles on the floor. I have no idea why she's laughing, but I join her. Because, for some reason, it's very, very funny.

"So, what do you want to eat, stud?"

I don't know. "Food?"

She giggles some more as she picks herself up and stumbles towards the stairs. I follow her tight ass down this time.

"Come on, Ryan, what? Sweet? Savory? Chocolate? Twinkies? Potato Chips? Ice cream? Onion dip? Funyuns? Marshmallows?"

So many choices, so little time. It was never that difficult in Chino. That's the problem with these rich kids, too much fucking choice. "Peanut butter sandwich?"

She giggles again. "Yeah, we can do that." And then she trips and almost falls over so I have to catch her and she grabs my arm, digging her nails into my biceps. I'm half-tempted to forget about the food, now.

But the pull of the kitchen is too great.

Next thing I know she's draped on the counter in her tight little skirt, showing an expanse of tanned, smooth leg and threatening me with a spoonful of Chunky Monkey ice cream.

I'm trying to make myself a sandwich here, but Kimmie has other ideas. She sucks on that spoon with a lascivious look in her eyes. Her tongue is very pink.

Suddenly, my pants are way too tight. What a surprise.

"Hey, stud." She's positively purring now. "Why don't you take off your shirt?"

Uh-oh. Here we go again. Because I am powerless to defend my virtue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swear to god I try. I try. But he's just too sexy for his own good. And I want to see those ripped abs of his again. Like, now.

Ryan looks at me with his damn blue eyes – blue with a tinge of pink, now. He looks completely stoned. So I guess I am, too. Well, that's my excuse. Because he is _smokin'_.

"You heard me. Get it off, now. Or I'll have to smear ice cream all over it." He raises is eyebrows at me but starts unbuttoning his shirt. Oh, the power.

"Slower," I murmur. I can feel the heat radiating from him a mile off. He smiles and runs his tongue across his teeth. And he slows down. By the time he drops the shirt I am really short of breath. I don't know what he did in Chino over the summer, but I bet it involved heavy lifting.

Rat bastard Jay never had a body like this.

I crook my finger at him and he comes closer. He's smirking. Until I drop ice cream from my spoon onto his chest and he gasps. "The fuck..."

And then he shuts up when I lean over and lick it off him. Mmm. Nothing beats ice cream eaten right off a hot body.

He likes it, too, because he hisses when my tongue goes over his hard nipples. I drop a little more on him and lick some more. I'm hungry. But he won't let me finish.

He takes the spoon from me and narrows his eyes. I guess he must be hungry, too. He motions at my top. The message is pretty clear – off. Or else... he waves the spoon, threateningly. How cute.

The top goes.

"Lose the bra," he growls.

Okay.

And now he's licking ice cream off my breasts and I am so not complaining. That tongue of his – yeah, stud, you've got skills.

And we're not just talking tongue, either. He's slipped one hand up my skirt and I'm not stopping him. Any minute now I'm going to be screaming in my own kitchen.

I smooth his tousled blond hair and grab a handful all of a sudden because, hot damn that boy is sexy. And his fingers... Oh, Ryan!

I'm getting entirely too carried away here because I don't hear any of the warning sounds and suddenly there's a noise at the door.

"Shit!"

Ryan stops what he's doing – oh, what a shame – and looks up at me, panic in his eyes. We both scrabble for clothes. I manage to pull my top back on (where the fuck is my bra?) but Ryan is too wasted and he's still shirtless when my mom walks in. He turns beetroot.

Now how am I going to explain this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to die.

I'm half-naked, stoned as fuck, covered in ice cream, with a flagpole in my pants. Hey, Mrs. Gentry, remember me? I did your daughter in a supply closet the other day. I'm here for round two.

Kimmie's mom doesn't bat an eyelid. She smiles at me and gives me a quick once-over. She still looks pretty damn good, if a little too made up.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She doesn't even look pissed, just curious. I swear this family makes the Cohens look sane.

"Shouldn't you be in Massachusetts or somewhere?" replies Kimmie. She is very flushed but she's covering up pretty well.

Her mom shrugs. "Your father was called back for an emergency board meeting so we had to cut it short. What are you guys doing here?"

Pause. Long, heavy pause. Maybe I should just seize the opportunity and make a run for it.

She smiles. "I mean, what are you guys doing at home on a school day. Seriously?" She gestures at the mess. "I don't need you to tell me what you're _doing_ here. It's pretty self-explanatory."

Yeah, Kimmie' bra is on the cooker, my shirt on the floor. It's ten am and we're eating ice cream, Funyuns, peanut butter sandwiches and making out in the kitchen. It's pretty fucking obvious. And she doesn't seem to care.

"We both got suspended, Mom, and not for what you think, either," Kimmie says quickly. "Ryan, was in a fight – this jerk really pushed him – and I defended him against Dr Kim and kind of lost it. I'm really sorry, Mom. But she was such a bitch to him. The other guy, this jock, he didn't even get detention. And look at the bruises on Ryan!"

She looks. Hell, does she look. Thank God for the kitchen counter between us to protect my modesty. I can feel my ears burning.

"Didn't we meet in the dean's office?" she asks. Yeah, Mrs. Gentry, we certainly did.

"Mom, this is Ryan Atwood. Ryan, my mom," Kimmie says, stepping in to rescue me. Her mom sighs, but her eyes are still lingering on me. I don't think boundaries mean much to her. She'd probably get on great with Julie Cooper.

"Ma'am," I mutter. I can't look her in the eye.

"Well, kids, it's all very well to have fun," she says, "but I hope you're being safe, Kimmie, hon. And don't go smoking your funny cigarettes on the front lawn in front of the neighbors. If you're going to do this, do it on the roof. Now you better clean up this mess – and come talk to me when you're done. I'll be upstairs. Bye, Ryan." And I swear she pinches my butt as she sweeps past me.

I think my jaw is on the floor. What the fuck was that? Is this woman on drugs, too? What was in that grass we smoked?

Kimmie is having another fit of giggles. I am still trying to figure out what happened here.

"Oh Ryan, you should see your face! It's just too hilarious!" she gasps.

Yeah. I bet.

"Is, uh, your mom _always_ like this?" Or is there a hidden camera somewhere?

"Yeah," she shrugs. "My 'rents are pretty laid back. I used to be this real wild child."

Right, because you're so straight now, Kimmie.

I must have looked skeptical because she laughs. "No, really, stud. I was _bad_. And I was, like, thirteen. So they figured that if they couldn't stop me doing shit, at least they wanted me to be safe, you know. And they always made sure I knew I could talk to them. They're pretty cool, actually."

I still don't know what to say. I nod.

"Except they never liked Jay – they thought he was a bad influence on me. And I nearly flunked out of school last year because of him. That was the last straw. That's when they decided to move here – well, you know the rest."

I clear my throat. "I thought you got kicked out from your last school for, uh, inappropriate behavior?"

Kimmie rolls her eyes. "Yeah, well, that was after. It just made moving easier, I guess."

"So, your mom is cool with the smoking, and the – and the sex?" This is weird.

"Hey, she remembers being young. As long as I'm careful, you know. Sure, she'd probably prefer me a little tamer – but I'm her daughter, believe me." Kimmie winks at me and I get a flash of young Mrs. Gentry, and yeah, I can imagine.

"Besides, she likes you," Kimmie adds. I wonder whether I should tell her about the ass pinch.

"She groped you, didn't she?" she says. "She likes to freak out my friends. And she loves to embarrass me." Well, you can tell her it works.

Jesus, I feel for Kimmie's dad.

"It's a miracle you're so sane," I say. And I mean it.

She slides off the countertop where she's been all this time and snakes her arms around my neck. She kisses me and I try to remember that her mom is upstairs and might just draw the line at seeing us humping on the floor. At least, I hope.

"You were really sweet today, stud. Thanks for making me feel better. I really needed this. And I'll make it up to you for the... interruption." Yeah, me too. "You want a lift home?"

"Nah, you're way too stoned to drive, Kimmie. I'll walk. Or run, or whatever. I need some fresh air before facing the Cohens." It's not going to be fun, that's for sure.

"Hey, stud, you know what would be cool?" she says as I wipe off the remnant of melted banana ice cream from my chest and pull my shirt back on. "We should go on a road trip together. You know, get away from all the madness. Have us some fun – without getting interrupted."

Huh. That's a nice idea. When we're done being grounded. Maybe sometime in the next decade.


	4. Facing the music

_More Kimmie and Ryan – in the sequel to _The Chinos

Keep on reviewing people, we love it! 

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours and JBKAF Productions_

_--------------- -- ------ ----------- - --- - - - ------------------ - - -------- - --- - - -- -- -_

Chapter four: Facing the music 

I am so damn bored. Where's Kimmie when I really need her? As if she'd let a little thing like a grounding stop her...

When I came home from hers the other day, Sandy was waiting. And man, was he pissed. I'm grounded. For at least two weeks. And it sucks.

He kept asking me why I was 'acting out'. Why I'd gotten suspended. Why I hadn't called him or answered my phone to give him an explanation. Why I'd antagonized Dr. Kim.

I couldn't answer him. Sometimes I wonder if I was a compulsive babbler like Seth whether I'd get into less trouble. My silence seems to upset Sandy twice as much as if I'd been rattling off excuses. I call it discrimination. Maybe I should call him on that.

So – two weeks. Four days in and I'm already pulling my hair out in frustration.

Sandy's giving me the silent treatment - that's got to be tough on him, right? - while Kirsten and Seth are smothering me with concern. 'Are you okay?' 'Do you feel all right?' 'Is there anything you want to talk about'? 'Is there anything I can do to make you better?'

It's exhausting being grounded.

But today it's better. Sandy hasn't spoken to me in two days, but that's okay. I'm dealing with it. He left for work early this morning. Seth and Kirsten are gone to school and work, respectively. Rosa just made some breakfast and the eggs were delicious. A good meal always lifts my spirits.

But I'm still bored. I'm so far ahead on my reading for school that it's ridiculous. Seth has slipped me his Game Boy but I've beaten all the games. I've already worked out, one hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups and fifty pull-ups. I should come out of this fit, at least.

I don't really miss going to school, but I wonder about Kimmie. How she's doing. How much trouble she got into. Her parents seem pretty laid back, but they can't be happy about her suspension.

I don't regret any of that afternoon we spent together. Well, maybe her mom turning up. Definitely her mom turning up. I had to take care of myself when I got home that evening or I never would have got to sleep... But I had fun with Kimmie. I have fun with Kimmie, come to think of it, pretty much every time I see her. I can relax with her, and, well, she's so damn hot. And the sex. I could really do with more of that, now. Because, hey, I'm so bored...

Shame she seemed upset over the boyfriend. She didn't really say much, but I think she was hurting.

I haven't called Mary. I've decided to cut my losses. I'm not going to call her and beg for another chance. I'm not going to call her and ask if we can still be friends. I'm out. Relationships are more drama than I need. Right now, sex with Kimmie is more attractive than drama with Mary.

I wonder if I can get away with a quick cigarette now they've all gone out. I'm not getting stoned today; I won't risk that. But I'm desperate for a smoke. It was easier quitting the first time round. This time, hell, I can't seem to shake the habit.

Rosa's around, but she's cool. She might join me. We've shared smokes before

I step outside and close the door behind me. I lean against the cool glass and light the cigarette. The good feeling lasts all of thirty seconds.

"Give." Sandy's voice startles me from my trance and I jump. Fuck.

"What?" He's holding out his hand and he's still angry. His eyebrows are furrowed.

"Cigarettes. Give."

I drop the pack into his hand. I'm busted again. Damn, the old Atwood luck is really kicking in these days. Sandy is studying me. He gives me a look. I can't interpret it. He hasn't talked to me in two days and I swear he looks apologetic today. I wonder what's happened. He opens his mouth to speak but doesn't.

"I'm sor..." I start.

"Don't."

I shut up.

"I was too hard on you."

What? What is he talking about?

"I met with Dr. Kim this morning. She told me what happened...how she suspended you initially for something that turned out to be a misunderstanding. She also told me that a friend of yours went to bat for you and she lost her temper...I had a few choice words for her, but...I'm sorry, Ryan."

"For what?" I'm still confused.

"For not listening to you...for not asking the right questions, as it may be," He sighs. He runs a hand through his hair. "All I knew was that you got into a fight at school and instead of talking to Dr. Kim about it, you started an argument, got suspended, and disappeared for an afternoon. I...I'm sorry."

He's apologizing to me. I'll never get the hang of this house. I'm the one that got into a fight and disappeared for an afternoon but he's the one apologizing. It's insane. But good, today.

"You'll be back at school tomorrow. Dr. Kim also wanted you to know that she's spoken with the coach and made sure that the other boy was punished equally. You mind telling me what that's about?"

Go, Kimmie. She's definitely one to watch. Chip's going to be pretty pissed, though. Fuck him.

"Ryan? Come on, stop with the silent treatment..."

"Me?" I scoff. After he made this heroic effort to keep his mouth shut for forty-eight hours?

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated..."

"It's okay." Hopefully it's over.

"Tell me what happened."

"I went for the meeting with Dr. Kim. She said she had to suspend me because of previous violations for fighting. Then Kimmie..."

"Kimmie? Who's Kimmie?"

God, he's such a lawyer. Interrogations are second nature. "She's a friend..."

"Hang on", he says, realization dawning on his face. "_Kimmie_? Isn't she the girl you got caught with in a closet?" Fuck. I knew this talking was a bad idea.

I can't stop my cheeks from turning red. But Sandy seems to be fighting the urge to smile. Maybe he remembers what she looks like.

"Are you still sleeping with her?" he asks.

"Um..." What can I say?

He raises his eyebrows at me. "If so, are you being safe?"

Sandy, please, not again! I briefly consider jumping into the pool fully clothed, as a diversion. But it will only postpone the pain.

"Yes." There. I said it. Now will he leave me alone?

"Need any more condoms?" he says then, and I swear he's doing it on purpose. Maybe it's part of the punishment. Hey Ryan, I'm grounding you. And we'll be talking about your sex life every other day. So – what's your favorite position?

I glare at him. He relents. He must be feeling guilty.

"Tell me about the fight."

"When it happened, the coach split us up. He sent me to Dr Kim's and he took Chip to his office..."

"So...you got suspended, what did Chip get?"

"The coach took care of it. I don't know. When Kimmie and I were there for the meeting, he was in the hall talking shit and I let it slip to Kimmie and she just lost it in the office." You've got to hand it to her. She defended me. She doesn't even know me and she defended me. And she looked damned good doing it.

"So. You get into a fight with Chip. You get suspended and he gets...nothing. You didn't think I'd want to know that little piece of information?"

"I..."

"Ryan. You have to talk to me. I can't help you..."

"I know, if I don't talk to you, I know. I'm sorry."

Sandy nods. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. But you're still grounded, though. I have to stick to my guns..."

"It's fine..."

"But I'll return your phone and we'll relax the rules. You're allowed a couple of calls a day..."

Hey. Things are looking up.

"But no going out without permission, okay?"

"Okay...thanks."

"Now. What about Kimmie? What happened to Mary?"

Great. The lawyer's back.

---------- ------------- ---- ------------- - - --- - - --- ------- -------------

I'm so freaking bored.

I've been sitting by the computer all day. The maid has brought me a cooler and it's fully stocked with ice cream and sodas. I'm scared to get up from the computer in case Jay might get on.

I know I'm being obsessive, but the bastard won't answer my emails and he won't answer the phones and I really need to talk to him.

How dare he dump me over email!

After all we've been through? And I'm just supposed to take it?

Bullshit. I really, really want to tell him how I feel. And what a rat bastard he is.

I type him another email once my fury goes away...

In the meantime, I could so do with a little distraction. Like a round or two with Ryan. Mmm. He's the only thing that keeps my mind off stupid Jay.

I wonder if he'll be at school tomorrow too. And whether we can find some alone time. Because I really need a little lovin' right now.

I did mean it the other day when I said we should go on a road trip. I could handle some uninterrupted time with that hottie. There's no telling how much fun we could have if we spent a few days together.

And maybe we could pay Jay a little visit on the way. And I'll get to tell him exactly what I think of his weaselly ways.

Hmm. That is an idea. But how am I going to get Ryan to go? Must work on him. I'll start tomorrow.

Okay, now let's send Jay one last email....

---------- ------------- ---- ------------- - - --- - - --- ------- -------------

"So, how'd you get your term commuted?" Seth asks.

I don't know what he's talking about. All I know is that we're here half an hour early for school and I don't see Chip anywhere. Or Kimmie. I was hoping to see Kimmie.

"Hello, earth to Ryan. What's on your mind?" Seth gives me a mischievous smile.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" It's early, I'm not fully speaking Seth's language yet. It takes a few hours for my brain to warm up.

"Could you be thinking about one particular hot blonde whose thong you have in your backpack?"

I shove him. "Shut up..." How the hell does he know what's in my backpack?

"Busted," Seth laughs. "I knew you had them...what a great line...'oh, hello, you forgot your panties'..." He teases.

"Actually, it's a very good line..."

We both turn and see Kimmie smiling at me from a few steps away. She's smoking hot today in an ultra short mini-skirt and tank top. Maybe it'd be less hot if I didn't know what was under those clothes. Then again, maybe not. Seth is desperately trying not to stare at her legs.

"Hey." What a great opener.

She laughs. "I love how even though I've seen you naked, you still blush every time I see you... It's cute."

Great. She thinks I'm cute. What happened to 'cool' or 'sexy'? Blushing's not cute. She slips her fingers in my belt loops and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. Chaste and Kimmie? Two words I don't think ever go together. Even so, I feel a tingle.

"You guys better chill..." Seth says.

"Why, is Dr. Kim coming?" I glance around immediately as Kimmie steps back.

"Worse," Seth says, nodding behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Summer's assault startles me as her small purse slaps my back painfully.

"Summer..." I start, but it's too late.

"You stay away from him. Don't you think you've gotten him into enough trouble?" Summer turns on Kimmie.

"Not as much trouble as I'd like to..." Kimmie begins. Summer hits her with her purse on the arm and Kimmie steps back, surprised. "Hey!"

"Listen, skank..."

"Okay, Summer, it's time to walk away," Seth takes her by the shoulders and pulls her toward the front of the school.

"But..." she protests.

"Let it go. Remember what you learned in anger management?" Seth winks at me and leads Summer away.

"Wow. She's a feisty one...so, Ryan. What's up?" Kimmie's hand is on my arm immediately and I can't stop following her manicured nails with my eyes.

"Nothing. How are you?" She looks tired but the makeup is hiding it well.

"Better now that I can see you...you think we'll have a few minutes together? To talk?"

I can tell by that smile on her face that she doesn't want to talk.

Good. I don't want to talk either.

"Well, we have fifteen minutes before the first bell, do you want..."

"Yes. I do." She pulls me toward the parking lot and her van. We're barely inside when she attacks me with her lips, kissing me hungrily. And I reply in kind.

"God, I've been wanting this so much," she sighs, unbuttoning my shirt and trailing her fingers along my chest. I bury my face in her blonde hair. She smells good.

"Mmmph. Me too," I mumble into her hair. And I have, I really have.

Within a couple of seconds her bra is unfastened and my shirt opened and we're skin to skin. I am feeling way hornier than I ought to be this early in the morning. She really knows how to get me going, damn.

Her hot tongue is everywhere while I let my hands roam down. She starts giggling and then her giggle turns to a moan.

"Fuck, Ryan, that feels good," she sighs. I guess I owe her one, from last time.

She obviously feels the same, because next thing I know a hot hand is slipping into my pants, and I don't care what happens next, as long as she doesn't stop.

Except that the fifteen minutes are nearly up, and we're already in trouble, and we have to get to the classrooms which are miles away in this ridiculously huge campus and...

"We can't do this now, "I gasp, and I really am making a superhuman effort there, because Kimmie? Let's just say she has a very sure-handed technique.

---------- ------------- ---- ------------- - - --- - - --- ------- -------------

"We have to get to class," he breathes, pulling away from me and leaning back in the seat.

"Already?" I don't want this little rendezvous to be over, we're still wearing clothes and he tastes damn good, and I was just getting there...

"We can't get in trouble again, Kimmie, it's our first day back..."

Damn him and his sense of responsibility. I straighten my shirt and reach back to refasten my bra. He's buttoning his pants and when he catches me looking at him, he gives me a lazy grin.

"Later," he smiles. Yeah, stud. Let's see how you cope in class with _that_ in your pants.

"You promise?" I haven't thought about Jay in the past fifteen minutes and I feel like myself again. It's amazing what some Chino loving will do to me.

"We'll see..." He opens the door and hops out into the parking lot. He turns back and offers me his hand. Such a gentleman.

"Thanks." We start the long walk to the main building. "So. When are we going to take this road trip?"

"What?"

Surely he couldn't have been that stoned...well, maybe. "You know, our road trip."

"Oh. Well, Kimmie, I'm pretty grounded..."

"So? Live a little..."

He tilts his head as he looks at me. "Why do you want me to go with you on a road trip?"

"Because. You never really know anyone until you've spent a few hours trapped in a car with them...that's when the claws really come out..." I run my hand across his ass to prove my point. He jumps.

"I don't know, Kimmie..."

"And admit it – you wouldn't mind us having a little alone time... Just think about it. No pressure..." At least not yet. I think I can break his resolve, I just need a little time.

"No pressure, sure." He darts around the corner into his classroom as the tardy bell rings. I shoulder my bag and take off, I can't be late again.

Chip's in my first period class and I can see him leering at me when I walk in and take my seat.

I disliked the punk before, but I hate him now. No, hate is too strong a word. I hate Jay right now, but I strongly dislike Chip.

He bruised up Ryan just because he could. I'd like to smack some sense into him.

Well, Ryan might be good at beating people up, the masculine self defense mechanism, but I've got my ways, too. Chip better watch out.

I wait until the teacher gives us our passes for the library so we can start our stupid research. Here's my chance. This should be fun.

"Chip?" I keep my voice low and sultry and I grab his wrist to keep him from following the rest of the class into the hallway. The teacher's already gone and after a moment, it's just me and him.

"Hey, Kim..."

Grr, I hate when people call me Kim...have to keep on my face. "Hey, Chip. So...I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?" He has his arm around me already, he's so damned cocky, he thinks I'm into him. Well, that's what I want him to think.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." It's so easy. I undo his belt and slide my hand down his pants. Tighty-whities, I should have known...

"Yeah?" He moans, as I pin his free arm to the wall.

I find what I'm looking for and squeeze as tight as I can. And he squeals, like a little pig.

"What the fuck..." His voice is high-pitched and I swear I see fear in his eyes.

"You leave Ryan alone. You don't even know him and if I find out you're fucking with him, I swear to god, I'll cut your balls off with my fingernails and feed them to you..."

"O...kay..." he gasps.

"Ass," I release him and he slumps against the wall, holding his package.

I need to wash my hands.

As I make my way to the restrooms, without looking back at the asshole, I nearly walk into Seth outside a classroom. He's staring at me open-mouthed, with a look halfway between shock and awe. I wink at him, and he blushes. What is it with these boys and blushing?

Later that afternoon, I meet up with Ryan in detention. We're both doing a week's detention. Dr Kim feels we need to learn to control our tempers.

We're in the science lab – good. Those tall tables with chests of drawers are very useful for concealment purposes. Now let's hope there aren't too many people.

"Hey stud, this seat free?"

He looks up at me, amused, and nods. This is going to be fun.

The teacher is barely looking at us, he's got his head in a pile of essays and he's miles away anyhow. I stretch a hand under the desk and let my fingers caress the inside of Ryan's thigh. He starts and bites his lip. But he doesn't remove my hand.

Five minutes later, I drop my pencil and I have to get off the stool and rummage under the desk. With one hand. The other? Let's just say it's gainfully employed. I sneak a peek at Ryan's face and the poor guy is going red from the neck up. Boys, they're so easy! Mind you, who am I to talk?

Oops, better get back into my seat, here comes the teacher.

Ryan sneaks a sideways look at me with his sexy-ass blue eyes. As the teacher walks past he puts his hand on my knee, and it creeps up my thigh very slowly. Excruciatingly slowly. So slowly that I want to scream. Oh, he knows about payback all right. Just at the point where it should hit jackpot, he takes it away, smiling. I can still feel the heat of it on my thigh. I'm going to kill him. Our little game of tease goes on during the whole period. By the time we're freed, I could jump him right here in the lab.

"Gotta go, Kimmie, Sandy's picking me up now," he smirks. Huh. Not sure who won, there.


	5. The straw that broke the camel's back

_More adventures of sex-crazed Kimmie and Ryan the stud – in the sequel to _The Chinos

_Keep on reviewing people, we love you for it!_

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours and JBKAF Productions_

_---------- --- ---- - --- ------ - - -- - -- - - - - -- - ------_

_CHAPTER 5: The straw that broke the camel's back_

I don't know how much more of this I can take. It's been more than a week and virtually every morning, Kimmie corners me and drags me to her van. And each time I give in, and then we have to break off in mid-grope to get to class. I have to carry my backpack in front of me these days.

Detention in the evenings? More torture. Kimmie can't keep her hands off me and I'm too weak to sit anywhere else. It's not all one way, though.

I keep hoping that maybe one of these evenings Sandy or Kirsten will forget to come pick me up and I can get another round in the van. Because, damn, this is getting more than a little frustrating. Even though I'm spending a lot of time in my shower, thinking about Kimmie. A lot.

At least it's coming to the end of the week and maybe I can spend a weekend not thinking about doing her. Or about that stupid road trip she's been talking about. I can see her little game there. And damn her, it's working. I can't get the thought of what we could do with a few days alone together out of my head. Maybe I should spend some time with her at the weekend, if my grounding's over. I don't know anymore. I can't think straight.

Finally, it's lunchtime. This day has already been horrendously long. Horrendous. I have to stop paying attention in English class. I can't handle this vocabulary.

I see Seth and Summer already at the table in the courtyard but I haven't gotten my meal yet.

"Hey, stud," Kimmie appears beside me. "What'cha doing?"

"About to get a bite to eat..."

"Really? Can I join you?" She raises an eyebrow.

I must resist. It's during school hours, I'm still in trouble and sex with Kimmie, no matter how unbelievable, always seems to entail getting grounded. But...

"Come on, it'll be totally innocent...nothing we haven't done before..."

She's unstoppable. And I'm happy to go along. Who am I to deny her? I let her take my hand and pull me out of the lunch line. I'll have to deal with Seth and Summer later. I'll tell them I was studying...yeah. Studying.

They've been sticking to me like glue recently. It's Summer's doing, not Seth's. I think he's cool with Kimmie now, but Summer really disapproves. It's beginning to grate.

I don't say anything on the walk to the parking lot but as we reach the van, the silence is too much even for me. I open my mouth to speak but she pins me against the van, kissing me. And after all this teasing, I am so ready for some action. This time, there's no way I'm stopping until we get it on. I spin her around and press into her, grinding my hips against hers as she sucks my tongue into her hot mouth. We pull apart, panting, and she gives me a saucy grin.

She opens the door of the van and I climb in, pulling her up after me, and we fall onto one of the seats. Neither of us needs much in the way of foreplay – we're both eager to get on with it. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more ready in my whole life. And let's face it, Kimmie isn't exactly patient at the best of times.

"C'mon stud," she urges me, pulling up my shirt, "let's hurry." That's good with me. We've got less than half an hour ahead of us, no time to waste. She practically tears the buttons off in her haste, and her nails graze my skin on the way down to my pants, which she peels off eagerly. Easy, Kimmie...

I pull off her tank top and free her breasts from their bra with one hand (something Trey taught me way back when – always useful in a rush). She moans, and wriggles out of her tiny skirt and panties. I just stop and look at her for a second – because, man, she is fucking gorgeous lying there in all her curvy blonde cheerleader glory. Sometimes I can't believe she's so into me.

Clothes are strewn around the van, hands and mouths everywhere, and just as I'm about to rip open the foil packet I extracted from my pants before they were torn off me – the door opens.

Fuck! Are we cursed or something?

"Oh my god! Chino!"

I cannot fucking believe it. That voice is unmistakable.

I turn my head and see a crimson Summer, hand on the door, eyes fixed on – well, a point south of my waist. I am struck dumb. This is getting really freakish. Not to mention a _real_ pain in the ass.

Kimmie, on the other hand, seems unperturbed.

"Sum, can I get you anything?" she purrs. "A glass of water, maybe? Or would you like to join in? I'm sure Ryan is man enough... "

Uh, what? An image flashes into my head and I repress it immediately. Bad, Chino! Bad!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," wails Summer. She's screwed her eyes shut and she looks like she's about to die of embarrassment. She fumbles with the handle, slams the door shut and I can hear her heels clicking rapidly on the pavement as she runs away.

Kimmie bursts out laughing. "Did you see her face? I bet she won't be trying to slap me down any time soon..."

I still can't think of anything to say. Except that I am horribly embarrassed. And that I can't imagine actually having sex here now. If Summer's here, Seth can't be far behind. And there are things I definitely don't want Seth to see. Ever.

"Uh, Kimmie, I don't know if I can..."

She pouts. "But..."

No buts. I can't do this. I'm desperate to do her, but right now... I just can't.

"Listen," I whisper, "I'll make it up to you. I promise..."

She looks disappointed. And very, very naked. And it feels completely wrong to leave her here. But I am rattled.

"Okay, stud," she sighs. "But you better be thinking about this road trip. Because you owe me big time."

"Yeah," I say – and the idea of a few days alone with Kimmie is becoming more and more alluring. Especially if it means we're away from Summer and her prying ways. "But I have to figure how I can get away from the Cohens. I mean, I've just been grounded for the past week..."

"Tell them you need a break to pull yourself together. Or something. Come on, stud, we can't go on like this..." And she gives me such a wicked look that I have to agree. I don't think I can survive another week like this one. It's getting painful.

We get dressed quickly and split as we leave the van.

I can barely face Seth. I manage to avoid him for the rest of the day at school, and detention...well, it's playful as usual. Kimmie pouted most of the period but I was able to make her lose her breath a couple of times.

The last thing she said when she left me was that I owed her.

Okay, I owe her. But she couldn't have really expected me to sleep with her after Summer's little peeping tom act...

Oh, the horror. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to face her again.

--- ---- ---- --- - ---- - - - ---- - - --- - - - ----- ---- - - ---- - - ------

Sandy is chattering good-naturedly on the ride home and I respond when I get the chance. Nodding at his tales of Caleb-hate, mumbling agreement on his baseball narratives. I'm listening; I just have other things on my mind.

Road trip.

I think I'm finally ready to try and figure out a way to get the hell out of town for a few days.

I don't think I can take seeing Summer any time soon. She's already seen enough of me to last a while.

"Ryan?" Sandy calls.

"Hmm?"

"We're home. Are you planning on getting out?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry...long day."

"I know how that goes. Come on," Sandy gets out and I follow him into the house.

How can I convince him to let me go on this road trip? Or should I go for Kirsten first?

"Hey, man, where were you today?" Seth asks as we enter the kitchen.

"He better have been at school," Sandy gives me a look.

Summer must not have mentioned her private showing. "I was. I missed lunch, I was working on a project." I hate lying to Seth, but it looks like he believes me. Until Summer comes clean. If she ever does.

"Oh. Okay. How was detention?"

"Fine." Now he's giving me a smile. Like he has a secret or something. I've never had this much trouble reading Seth before.

"And Kimmie? How's Kimmie?" Sandy asks. He's grinning, too.

I'm sticking to silence. It's safer. I shrug. I point towards the doors and lift my backpack to my shoulder again. I make a dash for the poolhouse.

As soon as I drop my bag, I hear Seth behind me. He's like a puppy. I should never have fed him the first time – he just keeps coming back.

"So you were studying at lunch, huh?" he says.

I nod. I hate lying to Seth.

"Well, I ended up having lunch on my own," he says. "Summer suddenly disappeared, saying she'd forgotten something important. Didn't catch up with her until the end of the day."

I look at him cautiously. He's grinning. I really hope he isn't going to bring up the incident in the van.

A question seems in order. "What happened?"

His grin widens. "Dude, I don't know. But after avoiding me all day she kind of made up for it on the drive home, if you catch my drift."

Oh. Yeah, I catch the drift all right. I'm not sure what to say. On the one hand, I'm flattered, I guess. If this is what I think it is. On the other – this is so wrong. And Seth cannot – must not – know about it.

Luckily, he's oblivious. But he is still babbling about Summer.

"I swear, Ryan, that girl is crazy. We actually pulled up in this parking lot on the way and she just attacked me. I never thought she'd give..."

I cut in. "Too much information, Seth." I can do without the gory details. He stops.

I feel weird about this. It's definitely time to hit the road. I'll have to bullshit Kirsten and Sandy. I've got to get out of here. Plus, it sounds like Seth is getting more than I am and that is just not right.

Seth flops down on my bed. Damn, he wants to stay and talk for a change.

"So, man. It's getting pretty serious between you and Kimmie, I see."

"What? What do you see?" It's not serious between us. We fuck. Well, we would if we got a chance. That's about the only serious thing we can handle right now.

"Well, she's pretty protective."

What the hell is he talking about?

His face drops. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I saw her...never mind."

"Seth, spill it." I have to admit I'm curious. Kimmie, protective? Again? I have to hear this.

"She has class with Chip..."

"What does Chip have to do with this?" He's an ass, but he hasn't been giving me much lip lately. He's been pretty quiet. He actually turned and walked the other way a couple of times.

"She...she threatened to neuter him," Seth says finally, bouncing his knee up and down.

"What?"

"I was walking by the classroom and I saw her, she had him all pushed up against the wall and he was damned scared...she had him by the balls. Literally."

Interesting. Kimmie keeps surprising me. Resourceful girl.

"I tell you, man, I thought I was scared of Summer, but Kimmie...she put the fear in Chip."

"I did not know that." And I wish I'd been there to see it.

"So? You still say nothing's going on between you guys?" Seth asks with a smile.

"We're friends..."

"Who tend to be horizontal?" He wiggles his eyebrows. He looks more like Sandy every day.

"Seth..."

"You're not going to tell me anything?" he pouts. I'm fielding a lot of pouts today.

My phone buzzes, saving me from his begging eyes. I flip it open without looking at the ID.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Chino. What's up in Newport?"

"Hey, Luke. Not a damn thing," I reply. It's good to hear his voice.

"Nothing? Really? No gossip? You still fucking the skank?"

"What?" What is Luke talking about? Am I in an alternate dimension or something, because I feel a step behind all these questions.

"Summer emails. She says you're banging a 'skank.' Her words, not mine."

"Summer's insane. I'm looking at proof right now," I reply. Seth gives me the finger.

"Oh, Cohen's there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the reason I'm calling is that I had such a good time out there the other week that I was wondering if I could return the favor. You want to come out to Portland for a few days?"

Hmm...I think I can work with this. I meet Seth's curious gaze. Seth will never go for it. If I can convince Kirsten and Sandy to let me go see Luke, then I can go on the road trip with Kimmie. But it has to be planned out. I can't let Seth know. He'll want to go with me to Portland, Summer will have to accompany him and then, game over.

"Ryan?"

"Can you hang on just a second?" I lower the phone. "Seth, Luke's upset, I need to talk to him. Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure. I'll be in the house. Come in when you're done and give me the scoop, okay?" He looks concerned and I feel the pangs of guilt from lying to him.

"Hey, Luke. I've got a bit of a problem," I put the phone back to my ear and wait for him to listen.

"What's up?"

"Well, my friend, Kimmie..."

"The skank," Luke infers.

"No. She's a friend..."

"Is she as hot as I think she is?"

"Yes." Oh God, yes.

"Sweet." Man, you have no idea.

"She wants me to take a road trip with her. But I'm sort of grounded..."

"That and the fact that you got caught banging her in a closet at school..."

"You live in a different state, how do you know so much?"

"Summer emails, I told you. Go on. How can I help? I'm always up for getting my buddies laid."

I tell him my plan. I tell the Cohens I want to visit him and he covers for me. He'll tell his dad that I'm having problems and need to visit my mother on the way and don't want the Cohens to know, and I'll tell the Cohens that he's having problems and wants me to come see him alone, without Seth. Leaving me free to go on this cryptic road trip that Kimmie keeps bringing up. We have a few teacher study days coming up at the beginning of next week – if I can convince Sandy and Kirsten to let me go this weekend we could have at least five days. More if we leave Friday afternoon...

---- -- ---- ------------ - - -- - -------- - - ---- ----------- - --- - -- -

I don't know how much more I can take of the teasing. I thought it was a good idea and it would wear Ryan down but I didn't count on feeling the strain to such an extent.

I find myself thinking of his hot, sexy body at all times of the day and night. I can't concentrate anymore, and I swear I've not thought of rat bastard (he doesn't deserve a name anymore) for, oh, nearly twenty-four hours.

The thing is, all this touching and messing around in detention and almost getting off is driving me crazy. I'm playing it cool, but if this goes on I will assault him in class one day and fuck the consequences. I just want him. Now.

So – how do I get him?

I think he's beginning to cave in though. That little bitch Summer really got to him. I can't believe how rattled he was by the whole thing. It's kind of sweet the way he felt we couldn't do it after she left. Well, okay, sweet wasn't the word I would've used then. But still.

My cellphone rings. Speak of the devil...

"Hey stud."

"Hey."

"So – calling for a little phone sex? To make up for lunchtime?"

Silence.

"Um, it's not really..." He sounds uncomfortable. Yeah, I didn't think it'd be his thing. Shame. With his husky voice... Still, the boy can't help it. And he's got plenty of other skills.

"Relax, stud, I was joking. What's up?"

"What do you think of Portland as a destination for our trip?" he asks, and I have to stop myself from squeeing in glee.

"If I can convince Kirsten and Sandy to let me go, we could leave Friday after class. And as long as we're back late Wednesday night we'll be cool."

"Why Portland?" I ask.

"There's a friend of mine there I'd like to visit. You'd probably like him. He's got no morals to speak of either," he snarks. Huh. Well there's an old friend of mine we might visit on the way, stud, but I'm not telling until we get there.

I don't think Ryan'll like Jay, though.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone we're going together, Kimmie, because as far as the Cohens know, this is going to be a solo trip."

"Okay. I'll sort something out with my parents. It shouldn't be a problem."

I do a little dance when I put the phone down. We're going on a road trip! Five nights alone with stud-boy! Yay!

Now, on to serious things. What underwear should I pack? Because this trip deserves serious lingerie.

---------- --- -- ---------- - - -- ------- - ----- - ------ - - -----

Convincing the Cohens turns out to be easier than I thought. Especially once I discover that my grounding is due to end on Friday. I tell them school's been tough, lots of hard work and attitude from the jocks. It's all true. And I don't mention Mary, or Mom's little Reno escapade, but they know it's been preying on my mind. Although Mary? Not so much these days.

"So, you think you need a break," Sandy says.

I nod. "I really could do with some time out."

"You want to go to Portland"?" Kirsten asks.

"Yeah." I do, eventually. "Luke's asked me over. He wants to see a friendly face."

"What's wrong?" She sounds concerned.

"You know, he's still a little... isolated up there." Apart from all the girls, of course. But he says he misses having a buddy. Portland jocks aren't much more welcoming to new arrivals than Newport's.

"You're in the middle of a semester, isn't Luke going to have school?" Sandy asks.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do there?"

Hard one. "Just hang out. Get out of town for a while. Relax and not think about...anything for a few days." Think about Kimmie. I bet I can make her scream my name again in thirty seconds or less.

"I don't know, Ryan. Why all of a sudden..."

"I just need a break." I do, dammit. Seth's smothering, I can't face Summer, and the only thing that is keeping me afloat is Kimmie's funfest.

They exchange a look. This is make or break time.

Sandy sighs. "I'll give Carson a call and make sure it's okay..." Phew. I passed.

Thank god for Luke. He told his Dad our sob story about how I needed to go visit my mom and didn't want the Cohens to worry and his big gay dad is sympathetic as hell. I'm going on a road trip. With Kimmie. And finally – we are going to have some alone time.

And okay, I feel a twinge of guilt for spinning a story but I am going to Portland. Just not right now, and not alone. It's only a little white lie.

Besides, I owe Kimmie.

_TBC_


	6. Payback

_More adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and her inexhaustible appetite for Ryan the stud.   
And this time they're finally off! The roadtrip is go.   
Keep on reviewing, please – we love the feedback   
---- - - - - -- - - -- - ---------- - - -- -- - --- _

_Chapter 6: Payback_

I am so glad that Sandy wrote me a note for my last class. I don't think I could stay in that school much longer. It's like hell. Boring, prep-infested hell.

But I'm getting a reprieve. I glance over my shoulder at the front steps and see Seth standing forlornly at the top.

Poor guy. He's stuck at home and his five-day weekend is not going to consist of fucking Kimmie Gentry senseless.

But he has been saying Summer's been getting frisky lately (and I really don't want to think about why) so he probably won't do so badly. I don't feel guilty until he raises his hand and waves.

He waves.

I have to wave back. I won't go to hell for this; it's not a cardinal sin...or whatever. I'll take him to the toy store when I get back.

The Range Rover looms in front of me and I am so ready to go. The Cohens believe I'm just on my way to Luke's, Seth and Summer have agreed to give me space so it should be clear sailing for this little road trip.

I put the key in the ignition when I see the envelope stuck under the windshield wiper. I roll the window down, reach out and grab it.

My name's on it and there's a pink lip print sealing the pink envelope. No prizes for guessing where that comes from. I tear it open and a pink lacy thong falls in my lap.

Kimmie's going to be the death of me. She left her underwear on my windshield. Oh god. Forgive me for what I'm about to do.

There's got to be a limit to how much I can take. I pull out the note.

_Here's what I'm not wearing right now, stud._

And I think I'm dead now. My head has just exploded.

Focus. Deep breaths.

I have to get moving. I have to pick up Kimmie.

Jesus – I don't know if I'm going to survive the next five days. But this should definitely be a trip to remember.

------------------ -- ----- ---- ------------- -- -- ------------------ -- -- -------- -- -- ------------ -- --- ------ ----- ---

I nearly squeal with joy when I see his Rover turn the corner. I hop off my bags and pick them up.

I can't believe he came! He'll come again, that's for sure...but he actually showed up!

Well, the little love note couldn't have hurt, I guess. Good old Mom taught me that one. Sort of like, dropping a handkerchief in the old days. Thongs always bring the men running.

He stops and for a second I think he's going to get out and open the door for me.

He can't be that gallant.

But he is. He gets out, picks up my bags and puts them in the back. He gives me one of those smiles where his blue eyes sparkle and...

I'm going to hell. I'm seriously going to burn.

"Kimmie?"

I kiss him on the mouth, molesting him with my tongue. He is too hot to resist.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be dragging this man into my dirty laundry; I shouldn't be making him face my stupid rat bastard ex with me...

But he tastes so good. So right...

"Mmm...Kimmie...your...mom's..." he mumbles, his tongue in my mouth.

I let him pull away, his eyes looking over my shoulder. I turn and Mom's watching us from the front porch with a faint smile.

"Sorry. Let's go," I say, rolling my eyes. Stupid Mom. Since she's all monogamous with Dad now, she's totally trying to live vicariously through me. I watch him walk around the front of the truck in those faded jeans. I bet she's tracking his ass, too.

He looks good. Edible.

"Ready?" he calls.

"Yup." I hop into the Range Rover and hope that what I'm doing won't make him hate me forever.

We've been driving a few minutes when I notice the GPS system.

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?" His gaze flickers from the road for only a second.

"I know we're going to Portland and all, but...I have a little errand to do. It's only a short detour on our way and..."

"Whatever. It's cool."

I punch in Jay's street address into the computer and hit enter.

"I'm glad you know how to work that," Ryan says with a smile.

"What can I say, I'm a twenty-first century girl," I grin. I slide over in my seat and yawn dramatically, stretching until my hand lands on his thigh.

"That wasn't necessary, Kimmie. But could you..."

My fingertips walk across his thigh and venture higher.

"...not do that when..."

I unbutton the jeans and pull at the zipper.

"...I'm ...driving?" And he almost squeaks, I swear. I stifle a giggle.

He's ready, it's like he's been ready forever. I guess he's been feeling the tension in detention, too.

He takes one hand off the wheel and lifts my hand off his lap before I can get any further.

"I can't wreck, Kimmie. Just hold on."

Easy for him to say.

"Funny, stud. I got the impression you were in the mood..." And I look purposefully at his half-opened pants. Some things don't lie.

He shoots me a glance. Okay, I get it.

I try and pout but the long line of brake lights that appear in front of us a few minutes later as we join the freeway distracts me.

"Traffic. Traffic sucks," he mutters, putting his foot on the brake and bringing the Rover to a stop.

"Well, I know something else that sucks..."

"Oh god..." he says before I unbuckle my seat belt. But this time he doesn't resist when I aim for his lap. Hello, stud, remember me?

He groans. I guess he does.

Now what was it he really liked last time?

------------------ -- ----- ---- ------------- -- -- ------------------ -- -- -------- -- -- ------------ -- --- ------ ----- ---

The horns get louder and Kimmie bangs her head on the bottom of the steering wheel.

"Ouch! What the hell is going on up there?" she asks, zipping me up and looking at me with these sultry eyes. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, smirking. I still feel dazed.

"I think we're moving again, you better get up from there..."

Actually, traffic has been moving around us for the past few minutes, but I couldn't make her stop. She was enjoying it so much and I was...hell, it was great. Just great. I cannot believe how much I needed this and how good she was. She is. Damn, Kimmie, you've got skills. That tongue alone...

"Thanks for that, by the way. It was... it was really... nice." I'm still trying to get my mind back into driving mode. My heart is pounding and I can feel a stupid grin etched onto my face.

She settles back into the passenger seat and puts on her seatbelt as I start driving again. I catch a glance from the cab beside me and he gives me a thumbs-up. Hell yeah.

"Hopefully you'll pay me back for that later," she smiles, her hand going to my thigh again.

"I'll see what I can do." But yeah, you've definitely got something coming, Kimmie.

The GPS lady barks out a direction and I glance around for the exit she's talking about. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Um...I just need to take care of something in LA. It'll only take a minute. Well, maybe a half-hour," she says.

I don't think she's telling me the truth.

I wonder what she's got in store.

We get off the freeway and drive through the streets of LA. It looks like we're heading for Beverly Hills but the GPS directs me on and we finally pull into what looks like a gigantic campus.

We're at UCLA.

Oh, hell, I know why we're here.

I can't believe she's just tricked me into this.

"Kimmie, tell me this hasn't got anything to do with the guy that dumped you by email?"

She's looking completely apologetic next to me and has the good grace to blush.

"I can explain, stud. I – I just think you wouldn't have done it if I asked you ahead. And I really just want to go and tell him to fuck off once and for all. That's it, I swear."

I stay silent. I'm really pissed at her. And to think I trusted her.

------------- -- -- --------- - -- - -- --- - - - -- - - -- ---- --------

Oh shit. He's livid. I feel awful.

"Ryan, please, I'm sorry. It's just, I've been meaning to tell Jay to fuck off ever since he did that and the bastard won't return my emails, or pick up the phone, and... Damn, I need the closure." I can feel my voice breaking but I pull myself together. I don't want him to think I do this manipulative crying shit.

He still says nothing and keeps driving, the GPS lady issuing instructions more often now as we approach our destination.

"Ryan?" I don't want to sound desperate but I have this horrible feeling I've fucked the whole thing up. "Stop, please. I don't want you to be upset about this."

He sucks his top lip in, still not looking at me and then decides to pull over. He turns to me, and his blue eyes are cold.

"Upset? I find out you've set all this little trip up to go and see your fucking boyfriend and you expect me not to be pissed? When were you planning to let me know?" His jaw is clenched and I can see a muscle twitching. Hell, he looks really hot when he's angry.

"Listen Ryan," I say carefully. "I'm really sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I figured you'd say no..."

"Damn right."

"... but I really, really need to face the bastard. He's been a complete rat to me, and I swear I don't want anything more to do with him – but, Christ, Ryan, I spent the past three years of my life with him and I can't just let this motherfucker get away with what he did. I figured it would be easier – for me – if you were around. I'm not sure I could do it alone. "

He's still looking angry.

I take a deep breath and go on. "I completely understand that you're pissed. I was stupid not to tell you, I didn't think this through, but I don't want this to fuck up our whole trip. So if you really don't want to go along with it, forget it. Let's just get back on the freeway and drive to Portland or wherever. Because I think we both deserve a break on this trip."

I look up at him and I can see he's thinking it through. Oh please, oh please, oh please.

"Okay," he sighs. "Since we're here, we might as well do this. But don't ever lie to me again. I don't do lies, Kimmie. And I don't trust people often. I thought I could trust you."

He sounds bitter and I want to kick myself.

"I promise, stud. And you can trust me, honest. I won't do anything like that again." And I mean every word of it. "I'll so make it up to you, stud," I whisper, but I'm not sure he cares right now.

I am such an ass. Fucking Jay, messing with my brain.

When we pull up in front of his dorm I realize I haven't got a foolproof plan – because if he's not around, I have no idea how to get hold of him. I could call him on Ryan's cell, I guess – he never answers mine, thanks to caller ID. God, he's such a weasel.

Good, I can feel the anger coming back.

And we're in luck, because I could recognize his stupid-ass leather jacket anywhere, and he's there, hanging out with a couple of girls and flirting with them, too. He's even smoking. Damn him, he didn't use to smoke – I bet he's pretending to be all badass. He's such a jerk. I hate him. How could he just break up with me by email?

And for some stupid reason my eyes start stinging.

------- - - - - -------- --- - ---------- - - --- --------- ---------- - --------- ----- - -- --- -

So here we are, waiting for the asshole to show up, and I hope Kimmie has got it figured out because I don't want to spend ages here. I'm still pissed at this whole situation, and the sooner we leave, the better.

She's staring out of the windshield at some people chatting outside the dorm and I realize she must have seen him, because all of a sudden she's not looking so cool anymore and her eyes are wet.

Shit. I knew this was a terrible idea.

"Hey, Kimmie..." I'm such a sucker for beautiful girls in trouble.

She shakes her head. "It's okay. I just didn't expect it to... bother me so much. I'll be fine."

She's a fighter, that girl. And I'm still not happy, but I can't completely hate her, either.

She opens the door. "You wanna come, or are you staying in the car? Your call, stud."

Hey, I'm here for the ride. I follow her but keep my distance.

It looks like Jay is a tall, preppy-looking guy with some ridiculous notion that he's a tough guy. I can smell his kind a mile off. He's wearing this squeaky-clean, expensive biker's jacket; he's got a hundred-dollar haircut and he just looks like money. And yet, he's wearing ripped jeans, trying to look street, holding his cigarette between thumb and forefinger like he's James fucking Dean.

Fuck, I hate those guys.

He sees Kimmie walking up to him and his eyes widen in surprise. And alarm.

"Kimmie? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, assface," she replies, and she sounds pretty steady.

Evidently assface wasn't expecting that. He raises his hands in the air in defense.

"Hey, Kimmie, no need for this shit," he says. But he looks uneasy.

I find myself liking him less and less as each second passes. And I despised him to start off.

Kimmie has pulled herself together and is giving him serious attitude. She's crossed her arms and is standing her ground. "So, weasel, care to tell me to my face why you thought it'd be a good idea to break up with me by email. After three fucking years?"

The girls talking to Jay exchange a look – not a good one, from his point of view.

Obviously, he takes that as his cue to talk bullshit.

"Hey, Kim, chill out, girl. You know things change when you go to college. You couldn't expect it to last forever. And – I didn't want to hurt you, so..."

"So you thought a fucking email and not returning my calls was the way to go? You're a jerk, Jay, an insensitive bastard and an ass." She's looking a little rattled now, and the jerk picks up on it.

"Listen, Kimmie, it was sweet while it lasted, and you're a cute kid, but it's time to move on, okay? And do me a favor, don't go all hysterical on me," he snaps.

I can see she's shocked by his casual tone, and getting close to tears again. So I step closer.

"Lay off her, man." I want him to know she's not on her own there.

Now he's the one looking rattled. But not enough, because he's shooting off his mouth again.

"Who the fuck are you, dude?"

I shrug. "I'm a friend of Kimmie's. And you have no call to speak to her like that."

"Butt out, kid, or you'll regret it," he snarls in his best bad boy imitation, and I briefly resist the urge to laugh and then give in.

He narrows his eyes at me and all I can think is, dude, you wouldn't last five _seconds_ in Chino, and I laugh harder.

------- ------- - --- --- ------ --- --- ------- --- ---- ---- ---- -- ------

Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so glad you came.

I was on the verge of losing it just there when Jay turned all bitchy, and he stepped in and changed the whole vibe, just like this.

And now Jay is looking really pissed, and Ryan is laughing at him, and the two girls who were talking to Jay five minutes ago are looking kind of disgusted, and I really hope one of them is his new girlfriend. If she exists and he didn't just make her up to break up with me.

"Listen, shorty," Jay says, and he's giving Ryan a dirty look that completely fails to move him, "I won't tell you again. Mind your own business, or..."

"Or what?" Ryan says, and he's no longer laughing. And I can see the atmosphere has changed again, and Jay better watch out, because Ryan is pissed and I know he can have a pretty short fuse. Especially when he's that far from Dr Kim and the Cohens.

Jay, of course, gets it completely wrong.

"I don't know what it's like in Newport, kid, but where I come from, when a guy says butt out, you butt out." And he shoves Ryan with his shoulder.

Ryan cracks his knuckles. "I don't know what it's like in Newport either, man. I'm from Chino."

"Huh?" Jay says – and this time he's noticed that something is off, and maybe he should've kept his big mouth shut.

And then Ryan throws a right hook to his jaw, and Jay goes sprawling. It's all I can do not to cheer.

"C'mon, Kimmie," Ryan says. "Let's go. This guy's a waste of time." And he holds out his hand to me. I take it.

The last thing I see before turning my back is Jay rubbing his face and looking shell-shocked on the ground. As we walk off, one of the two girls who were talking to him catches up with me.

"I had no idea he was such an ass," she says. "I'm sorry." And she's gone.

I don't know if she's the other girl he was seeing, but if she was, I don't think she is anymore.

I squeeze Ryan's hand.

"Mind the knuckles," he says, wincing. "Assface over there has a hard jaw."

And we both start laughing.

"Thanks, stud."

He shrugs. "Hey, I enjoyed the punching. But don't spring anything like that on me again, okay?"

Never again, stud. I swear.


	7. Alone at last

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_This chapter is rated PG-13. However, there is another, R-rated version of it on our LJ homepage (link available on our personal profile). So if you're old enough, and it's your cup of tea, come visit. _

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - ---------- ------ - --- ------------- -----_

_Chapter 7: Alone at last_.

It's been quiet in the Rover since the incident at UCLA. I don't mind. Kimmie's obviously got a lot on her mind; she's staring out of the window at the passing scenery. The radio's playing some sort of weird music that Seth has put on a CD for my roadtrip and it's oddly soothing. If a little depressing.

Kimmie's holding my hand loosely over the middle console. Normally, it'd be comforting. But her hand is warm over mine. I'm cold. It's one of the few times her touch hasn't gotten me hot.

I haven't completely forgiven her yet.

I guess I'm more upset with myself for trusting her.

I trusted her.

It seems like the people that I end up trusting always end up being the ones fucking me over.

My mom only called because she needed help. She probably wouldn't have even asked to speak to me if Sandy hadn't pushed her. It seems like I attract the most needy people in the immediate area. It's a curse.

Shit, I really liked Kimmie. I thought she was a friend. I'm so stupid. Even though we're both sort of using each other for sex, she used me for so much more today.

I lied to Sandy and Kirsten, I lied to Seth, I'm making Luke lie for me. And for what? So she can flaunt me in front of her ex? So she can get a little closure?

I know that's not how it was, but it's what it felt like.

I'm so tired of drama. And she just dumps a whole new bag on me.

I finally had a friend other than Seth that actually seemed to enjoy my company with no strings. But I guess it's over now. I don't know her. I don't know her at all.

"Ryan?" She's looking at me.

"Hmm?"

"What are we listening to?"

"Seth burned it for my roadtrip."

She's staring at me. "You're mad again."

"I'm not mad."

"Thanks for sticking with me, Ryan. I promise I'll make it up to you."

I spot a motel up ahead. I don't respond immediately, I pull into the parking lot.

"Or, if you want, I could make it up to you now," she smiles. She's got that twinkle in her eyes.

But I'm not in the mood for that right now. She's damn hot but I need to think.

"I'm not sure I want to keep going." There. I said it. Things are tense back home and I'd owe everyone a huge explanation, but it might be what I need to do right now. Get myself together again.

"What? Ryan, we're..."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? No, you're not sorry, you're pissed. You've been driving in silence, for like, hours and you haven't said a word but now that it's late and we're finally somewhere we can fuck, you say you don't want to do this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell do you think is wrong with me? If you'd been honest with me from the start..."

"If I'd been honest with you from the start, you wouldn't be here right now." She glares at me and then gets out, slamming the door behind her.

------- ------- - --- --- ------ --- --- ------- --- ---- ---- ---- -- ------

God, I am so angry.

Why couldn't he tell me he didn't want to do this when we were still close to home? Why would he wait until we're a day's drive away?

I mean, I know he's upset, but this is fucking ridiculous.

The motel doesn't look that cheap but the thing that catches my eye is the bar beside it. It's lit up brightly, like it's calling to me.

Who am I not to answer?

I'm not really a big drinker, more of a smoker, but I left my stash in the Rover and I'm not ready to face Ryan yet.

Stupid boys.

Maybe I need to find a man tonight. I walk into the bar.

I don't recognize the music pumping from the stereo but it's clear that this isn't like any bar I've been to before. The men look like mostly truckers or working class people that wandered in off the freeway.

I put a twenty on the bar and the man that walks over is missing a _lot_ of teeth.

"Wut kin I getcha?"

Am I in Georgia? Where is this redneck from? Still, he doesn't look like he'll card me. I smile at him.

"Three shots of tequila."

He takes my money and scurries back down the bar.

"Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

I hope he has teeth...and he does. He's not too bad for this scummy place. Nice brown eyes, shaggy hair, decent body. He doesn't have Ryan's build, but at least he's not fat. Maybe he can be entertaining for a little while.

"Not much." The toothless bartender sets three overflowing shots in front of me.

"Ooh, big drinker?"

"I am today." I down the first shot and it takes all my self-control not to gag and puke all over this guy. Damned tequila.

"Nice," he grins. Evidently I passed the test. I take the next two shots back to back. It's always easier after the first one.

Brown eyes already looks cuter.

------- ------- - --- --- ------ --- --- ------- --- ---- ---- ---- -- ------

Well, the hotel has one double room left. I never imagined that my road trip with Kimmie would result in me requesting a room with two separate beds.

I walk out of the lobby with the keys in my hand but Kimmie's nowhere to be seen.

I know she's pissed but why the hell would she run off? I have no idea where the hell we are right now – somewhere on the interstate between LA and San Francisco is all I know. Even if she's pissed, this place doesn't really look like her kind of place.

I see the flashing lights of the bar. Hmm. I think I know where she is.

I can definitely use a drink.

I spot her as soon as I walk into the bar. She's got those sexy legs crossed and she's laughing at something the man beside her has said. She sees me. She laughs louder and leans into him. God, he's like a caveman. What the hell is her type anyway?

I'm not jealous. I'm not.

I walk up to the bar and the bartender glances at me immediately. I have my fake ID ready but he just sizes me up and gives me a nod.

"Double Comfort and Coke in a short glass." I usually stick to Seven and Sevens but they remind me of my mom and I don't want to think about her tonight.

He nods again and gives me a toothless smile. "On the house."

Is he hitting on me? I lower my gaze. He returns after a minute and sets the glass in front of me.

It's strong and sweet but it burns all the way down. Damn. I feel it taking the edge away.

I won't look at Kimmie. She's fine. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself.

And from her flash of anger in the Rover, I don't think I want to mess with her right now. I don't know how her betraying me turned into me having to apologize to her. Girls.

"Hey, stud. What are you doing in a place like this?"

The 'stud's' pure Kimmie, but the lady is not. She's at least thirty, but she's hot in a MILF kind of way. Soft green eyes, hair in a bob and nice breasts that are almost spilling out of her tight top.

I give her a shrug. I'm not interested. I think I'm swearing off women.

"Can I join you?" Her hand's warm on my shoulder. She smells nice. I shrug again. "Not up for talking?"

"Not really. Just came in for a drink." I drain the glass to prove my point and the toothless bartender returns, filling the glass with straight Southern Comfort before spritzing it with Coke. He gives me another smile and glares at the woman.

"D'Arcy, isn't that your husband over there?" He nods towards the end of the bar, where caveman is whispering something in Kimmie's ear and she's giggling. Beats me what she sees in him.

"Fuck 'em," the lady now named D'Arcy replies. She smiles at me. She has perfect teeth. Her hand trails down my arm and settles on my wrist, turning my swollen hand to rest in her palm.

"Can I read your palm?" she purrs.

"Sure." She can't tell me anything I don't already know. But at least she's distracting me from this fiasco of a road trip.

"Well...you have a short temper..." she starts, flipping my hand again and gently caressing my swollen knuckles. Yeah, and I bet you have an easy virtue. Any other time, I might be interested, but today – no.

"Ryan, can I talk to you?" I glance up and see Kimmie beside me. Her eyes are dark with rage. What have I done now? She was all busy with Cro-Mag over there when I came in, but now she's ... jealous? Huh?

"Can't you see he's taken?" D'Arcy asks sweetly, but with an undertone of steel.

"Can't you?" Kimmie snaps, pulling my hand away from D'Arcy's grasp and pulling me to my feet. She does look, it has to be said, extremely hot at that point, all feisty and angry. Maybe I should reconsider my decision. Because I'm beginning to remember why I agreed to go on this trip in the first place.

"Kimmie..." I start.

"Yeah, Kimmie, honey, push off," says D'Arcy, and she's not sounding half as sweet as she did a moment ago. "Why don't you stick with my no-good shithead ex-husband and leave us alone?"

Kimmie's eyes flash and she half-raises her hand.

"Don't push me, bitch," she hisses, and I have a vision of the two of them getting physical. It's quite... interesting.

"Hey, Kimmie, what's the deal?" The caveman is beside us now. He doesn't even look at D'Arcy. He's too busy slobbering over Kimmie. And he shoves past me in the most annoying way.

"Watch it, pal," I say.

"Why're you messing with this scrub?" he asks Kimmie, not even looking at me.

Oh no. He did not just call me a scrub. "Excuse me?"

And I must sound really pissed, because Kimmie turns away from the redhead, and puts her hand on my arm.

"Uh, Ryan, don't, let's just..." she says, holding my arm still. She's staring daggers at D'Arcy, though.

"Like this little _scrub_ could take me. He's nothing but trash wearing his Sunday jeans," the guy laughs.

Before he gets in a second chuckle, my fist makes contact with his face.

------- ------- - --- --- ------ --- --- ------- --- ---- ---- ---- -- ------

Ryan punches Peter, the horny bastard that I've been flirting with before I can stop him and immediately recoils, holding his hand in pain.

"Fuck!"

"There's a steel plate in my head, man..." Peter laughs. And he swings back at Ryan and although Ryan pulls back, Peter connects with his chin. Shit.

Ryan's eyes narrow and he looks more pissed than he has all day, which is saying some. He swings back at the guy, but aiming for his mid-section, and Peter may have a steel plate in his head, but he sure as hell hasn't got abs of steel, because he doubles up.

"Stupid little bitch!" he gasps.

He's calling Ryan a stupid bitch? I pick up the slut's beer bottle and whack him on the back of his head.

He falls to the ground and Ryan gives me an alarmed look. Skank lets out a cry and kneels down at her ex's feet. So I pull a couple of twenties from my purse and throw them to the toothless barman – I think of him as Lurch.

"Sorry for the trouble," I say. "We're off."

And I grab Ryan's hand and we just run out of the bar as fast as we can.

We make it back to the motel without being followed – and I guess we're probably safe once we reach our room.

Ryan fumbles with the key, we fall through the door and I slam it. We're both breathing heavily and I can feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins.

He's standing there panting. Looking flushed and fucking sexy. It might be completely Neanderthal, but the fighting just made him that much sexier. I want to ravish him right now. But I don't know what he'd make of it.

"Listen, stud..." I start. "I'm sorry about earlier. In fact, I'm sorry about the whole Jay thing. And I'm sorry I acted stupid just now and got talking to that asshole. I..."

And then I stop talking because he leans over and pushes me against the wall and kisses me really, really hard.

"Shut up," he growls as he pulls away. But his eyes are twinkling.

My knees are wobbly. Thank God for the wall. He pulls off my tank top and throws it on one of the beds – looks like we have a double room, for some reason. Fuck, stud, you really were pissed at me.... Not that it seems to matter anymore.

He runs his hot hands over my shoulders and onto my bra, slipping his fingers under the flimsy fabric.

Then the bra is on the floor and his mouth is on my breasts and I think I'm going to pass out, he's so good.

He starts a trail downwards with his tongue, and my heartbeat goes wild.

He's still fully clothed, and this makes it even hotter. Because in approximately ten seconds, I'm going to be buck naked and then I may very well scream this place down.

There goes my underwear. And I have no idea what happened to my skirt, but damn, stud, you are smooth. And that tongue... oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. God, Ryan!

And I'm still seeing stars when he comes back up and nuzzles my neck. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and pants.

"You ready?" he whispers into my ear, smiling, and all I can do is nod.

-------------- ---- - - --------- -- ---- - ----------

I'm glad I was down there because otherwise I'd be deaf. But hey, Kimmie is obviously having a good time. Man, she's a screamer all right. I guess the people next door know my name, now. As does the clerk in the lobby, probably.

Now let's get it on, because I'm barely holding on as it is. As long as I can find a condom – yeah, I'm good to go now.

And Kimmie is very... welcoming. I push her back against the wall and our hips move together. We fit perfectly. Hell, it feels like coming home. It's only been a couple of weeks but with all the teasing it feels like months.

Her long legs wrap around my waist and she opens her eyes and locks onto mine. Her pupils are huge. She looks on fire.

"Go on stud, show me what you can do," she purrs.

Okay. But I can't promise it'll last long, Kimmie.

And next thing I know she's yowling again, and I'm catching up with her.

We end up on the floor in a messy tangle of limbs, out of breath. God that felt good. I mean, really good.

I'm no longer pissed at her, I realize. Somewhere between the bar fight and the fucking, I've got rid of the anger.

Cool. I'm even beginning to enjoy the road trip. I stroke her blonde curls.

She looks up at me with a grin.

"So stud, two beds and we did it up against the wall?"

Hey, the night is young.

_TBC_

_And if you're thinking of checking out the LJ version - the last scene is the only different one, as you can imagine. _


	8. On the Road

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_Also available on LJ (see link on our profile page) if you prefer replies to your feedback. This chapter is identical on both sides, though…_

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_Chapter 8: On the Road._

I'm spooning. Jay never spooned. But Ryan's curled around me like I'm his teddy bear. He smells good and I remember our drunken shower the night before, after our workout… God, we fucked like we were getting paid for it. He's definitely earned his sleep.

He's whispering something I can't make it out. I wonder whose name is on his lips while he dreams. I wonder who taught him that trick with his tongue.

Oh God, am I falling for Ryan?

Nah. With his temper and mine, we'd last all of twenty minutes before hating each other's guts. Friends is better.

"The piñata's on fire…" he says clearly. His lips are beside my ear and I can't stop myself from laughing. He's so damn cute.

"The mustard's burning, too…" he murmurs.

I roll over and he relaxes onto his back as I sit up. I trace my finger across his chest and lower my lips to kiss the faded scar on his collarbone.

His hand rises to my hair and I catch his groggy eyes examining me.

"Morning, stud…"

"Mmm…," he murmurs as I kiss him. "Yeah."

We need to get this road trip rolling again. I straddle him, keeping him on his back. He's helpless with me. He will not resist. Besides, even when he tries, his body betrays him. Every. Single. Time.

"Too early," he says, reaching up to kiss me. But his lips are hot on mine, and his mouth is hungry.

"Never too early…" And, once again, he rises to the occasion.

Talk about morning glory, stud.

-------------- - ----- -------- - ------ ----- --- ----- - -- ---------------- --- ------ ---------------- -------- -- ------------ -

God, I'm more tired now than I was before we started this trip. I swear, if we go on like this, I'm not going to survive five days.

But I am having a lot of fun.

Kimmie's finally sated and she's checking us out of the motel.

I didn't want to face the manager. He'd come by four times the night before to tell us to keep it down. And, by us, I really mean Kimmie.

Oh shit. My phone. I spot it under my bag and realize that I haven't spoken to the Cohens since I left.

Sandy told me to call with regular updates.

I'm fucked.

I flip it on and before it finishes lighting up all the way, it starts to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Are you okay?"

"Kirsten…"

"You were supposed to answer your phone, it was one of the conditions for your trip…"

"I'm sorry, it was in my bag and…"

"Where are you?"

"Um…I got tired so I stopped at a hotel for the night."

"Well…at least you weren't driving tired, that's good. And you're safe?"

"Yes."

"No fights?"

"Nope." I'm only burning in hell a little for this.

"No drinking?"

"No." A little hotter.

"Sex?"

"Come on, Kirsten…" Don't make me lie any more.

"Ryan…"

"I'm alone in a car, I'm not getting into trouble." And I'm really on fire now. I see Kimmie walking toward me and she's definitely trouble.

"Sandy wants to yell, hold on…"

Kimmie pushes me against the door of the Rover and kisses me before I can stop her.

Sandy's talking in my ear and I pray that he doesn't hear her soft murmurs in my mouth.

"Ryan, I can't believe you'd leave your phone off, are you avoiding us, are you upset about something…"

"No…" I push Kimmie away and she pouts, crossing her arms. "Sandy, I forgot, I swear…"

"How could you forget? Are you alone?"

"Yes, Sandy. I was just driving and keeping my head clear. I got tired and stopped for the night."

Sandy sighs. Kimmie slips her hands into the back pockets of my jeans and pulls me back, kissing my neck.

"I'm not sure we should have let you go…something's obviously bothering you…"

"Sandy, I'm fine, I swear…"

"You swear."

"Yes." Kimmie's pressed against me now, her lips and tongue trailing down my shoulder. I make every effort to control my breathing, but my heart rate is rising.

"Okay. We're calling you in a couple of hours. Answer. And if you can't pick up for one reason or another, pull over at the next exit and call back. "

"Okay, Sandy. I promise."

"You're such a bad liar…" Kimmie purrs when I close the phone.

"Well, you're not exactly helping the situation with your hot little mouth…" I don't think I meant to say that out loud but Kimmie answers me with a deep kiss.

The phone buzzes in my hand and she groans, pulling away.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Dude. Where the hell have you been?"

"Driving."

Kimmie holds out her hand. I stare at her.

"You have to be bored out of your mind, I can't believe you didn't let me come."

Kimmie imitates driving. I shake my head. She's not driving.

"Sorry, man. Next time."

She points at her nonexistent watch. She's right. We're behind schedule.

"Mom and Dad are pissed."

"I heard."

"So. I have lots to tell you…"

I give Kimmie the keys. I can tell that Seth's going to be a while.

----------------------------- --- - - - -------- - - - -

"Goodbye, Seth. I mean it, I have to drive…" Ryan is saying. His hand is clenched tightly around the phone and if I didn't know better, I'd think he was frightened.

I swerve around the slow-moving car in front of me.

This thing is fun as hell to drive.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan asks as the phone falls from his hand into his lap as I maneuver around the next car.

"I'm getting us back on schedule…"

"You drive like a maniac…" He says. He's breathing fast, like he's hyperventilating.

"No, I don't, you're just pissed you're not in control…"

"Kimmie, you're driving too fucking fast…"

"I have it all under control." I slow down just because he's really looking like he's freaking out. I set the cruise control on eighty but he's still not relaxed.

"Kimmie…"

"Relax, stud…I'm on top of it," I put my hand on his thigh and glance over at him.

"Both hands on the wheel," he says, his eyes locked on the road.

Who knew he was such a grandma when it came to driving? I slow down a little more and put my hand back on the wheel.

"It's just…this isn't my car, it's the Cohens'…do you have any idea how much this thing costs?" he says after a long silence.

"So? They have loads of money from what I hear…"

"Yeah, but I don't. I'd like to bring the Rover back to them in one piece. You're lucky we aren't on a bus to Portland, you know," he says. He's got the sparkle back in his eyes again.

"Hey, tell you what, why don't you roll up a little joint to keep you relaxed? After all the grief you got on the phone, you deserve a break."

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I'll stay straight, okay? So your precious car doesn't get scratched, grandma."

He smiles. "Actually, it might slow you down some. Kidding," he adds when he sees me grin.

Bastard.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan is definitely more laid-back. I feel I can speed up again.

"Jesus, Kimmie, you have no patience on the road," he says, wincing, after a close overtake.

"Yeah, stud. I've been told before, I drive like I fuck." Ouch, that was one of rat bastard's phrases. Still, he was right.

Ryan laughs. "Well at least you're quieter. I think the next hotel we sleep in I'll request a soundproofed room."

"Don't you like knowing that you make me sound like that?" I ask, innocently, my hand wandering back onto his knee.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Although it did get us busted by Dr Kim," he grins, inhaling deeply on the joint.

"Unh-uh? And how much actual damage did that do to your reputation at school?"

He smirks. "Actually, I did get propositioned a few times. By some unexpected people."

"Just call it good advertising, stud," I say.

And I glance up at the road ahead and see something dart out into my lane. Aww, furry animal! I swerve to avoid it; I don't want to kill it!

"Kimmie…" Ryan gasps.

Shit!

-------------- - ----- -------- - ------ ----- --- ----- - -- ---------------- --- ------ ---------------- -------- -- ------------ -

"Hey, are you okay?" Kimmie sounds frantic.

Jesus. I can't believe what just happened. I hand the steering wheel to Kimmie for half an hour and she fucking crashes the car.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'm, okay. You?"

She nods. "Did you see it?"

"Did I see what?"

"That… animal. Whatever it was. A raccoon or something." She's clearly freaked out.

"Um, no." What the hell is she on about? I knew it was dumb to spark up on the road.

"No, really, stud, there was that streak of brown across the road and… You don't believe me do you?"

Well, I believe she _thinks_ she saw something. And maybe if she'd been driving anywhere near the speed limit, she would've stayed on the road.

"Let's check the damage." I mutter, getting out of the car.

We're not far off the road, in a patch of grass and scrub, with some trees that we have managed to avoid. The left front wheel looks like it might have a blown tire. There were a couple of sharp rocks on the patch we just drove over.

I reach into the car and pop the hood and go and inspect the engine. At first glance, it doesn't look like anything really bad happened but I need to check the car over. Let's hope the axle held this time….

"Don't the Cohens have AAA?" Kimmie asks.

I shake my head. "I'm not explaining this to the Cohens if I can fix it myself."

"Hey, stud, I'm sorry." She sounds contrite.

"I should've known better than to let you drive." And I should. But I did it anyway.

Maybe it's the weed, but I don't feel as pissed at her as I probably ought to be. Or it's the fact that we spent half the night having the most insane sex. And that we had a quickie an hour ago. And that despite being tired and aching, I could do it again…

Fuck, this grass is seriously good.

Or maybe it's just her.

------------- - --- ---------- -------- ------- --------

It looks like we're going to be here for a while. Ryan is scowling at the engine, prodding the front wheel, and generally sucking his teeth in classic mechanic mode.

I'd offer to help, but he's already indicated he wants me out of his hair. I don't think he trusts me with the car.

So I get a beach towel and a bikini out of my bag, and get ready for a little tanning.

He gives me a funny look when I spread my towel in the grass by the side of the car, but I guess he must like my new bikini because he keeps his mouth shut and just gives me the once-over. Or, to be more accurate, a twice-over.

I spread some factor 15 on and lie on my towel under the sun.

Now and then I look over at Ryan. He's stripped down to his jeans and he's getting sweaty as he pokes around the engine with his tools. Mmmm. I like it when he's all manly. And when I can see the droplets of sweat snaking down his muscular back. And his pecs. God, that boy has got a body to die for.

He starts jacking up the car to start changing the wheel.

"Hey, stud, can I help with that?"

He grins and shakes his head. "You just stay there and look pretty." And he gives me another lingering look. That new bikini was worth every cent.

I wonder if stud boy would consider stripping it off me anytime soon…

I'm lying on my back and half-dozing when suddenly I hear a screech of brakes. I open one eye to see a pick-up truck pulled over just by the side of the road. A couple of guys in trucker hats are making eyes at me through the windshield.

"Hey there lady, you need a hand with anything?" one of them shouts out of the window. The guy is practically drooling onto the tarmac.

I shake my head. "No thanks, guys, we've got it covered." _We, _asshole, get the hint?

"C'mon, baby, I'm sure we could find some way to help you out? Need a ride anywhere? Hot chick like you shouldn't be out there all on her own…" The guy is now frankly leering, and his friend says something to him that I can't hear, but I recognize the international hand gesture for tits. I'm getting a little antsy.

"You guys all right there?" Oh, good timing, stud.

Ryan appears round the other side of the Range Rover, casually wielding a lug wrench. And he might be a little short, but his muscles look damn impressive, especially with a smudge of grease. He is scowling again, and that look _so_ works for him.

"Uh, no, pal. Just wondered if the lady needed help," the driver says. And he revs up the engine and pulls out into the road at speed. What a pair of assholes.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue, stud," I say only half in jest.

"Yeah, well maybe you should move away from the road," he says, "Your bikini doesn't cover up much."

"It's not exactly meant to shelter me from the elements."

"C'mon," he says, and he holds out his hand. He pulls me up and I steal a quick kiss and a grope of his jeans-clad ass before relocating my towel nearer the car.

Ten minutes later, while I'm tanning my back, another screech of brakes. And this time, it can't be anything to do with me because I can't even see the car. But I can hear it all right. It's _giggling_.

"Hey handsome! Need a ride anywhere?" More giggles, and a wolf-whistle. I can just see Ryan from where I'm lying, and he's looking a little self-conscious. Tanned and ripped and buff as hell – but self-conscious. I raise my head and as expected, it's a carful of girls. Sorority girls, by the look of them.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

"You wouldn't want to check our bodywork over, would you, stud," one of the girls says, and they all collapse in giggles again.

Ryan grins and shoots a look over at me. I raise an eyebrow. Is it time for me to rescue him?

I get up and stretch and I can immediately see a look of disappointment on a couple of their faces. Aww, sorry gals, he's taken. I walk over to Ryan and slide a hand into his back pocket and pinch his ass. His pants are riding low and hugging him in the nicest way. He doesn't flinch but I can see him trying not to laugh.

"We're cool, girls. Thanks for being such good Samaritans." I say, and I know I sound smug.

Well, who wouldn't?

----------- - - ------ - --- - ---- --------- - ---- -------- -------

Hell, I can't get that last lug nut off. And I keep losing my focus. Because Kimmie in that minuscule excuse for a bikini is just unbelievably hot. And I'm doing my best, but I can't get my brain to cooperate.

So, one more go.

Fuck!

I've been standing on the wrench to get that nut loosened and it's finally given way. The nut goes flying, bounces off the side of the road, and rolls into the highway. A massive truck thunders past. When it's gone, I can't see the nut anymore.

I groan.

"What's up?" Kimmie asks, propping herself on her elbows.

"We're fucked. I lost a lug nut."

"Is that bad?"

Girls. "Yeah. We need one. We're going to have to get to the nearest garage or something. Maybe you should go stand in the road for a couple of seconds." Because I can't imagine many guys would drive past her, especially when she's looking like _that._

"Funny, stud. Why don't we put you out there and wait for the girls to stop. Or the guys, mind you – you're very butch."

I don't answer. I'm still looking at her and damn, even though I've seen more action in the past twenty-four hours than in the past year, I can't stop staring at her curves. And I couldn't care less about the damn lug nut right now. I want to take this bikini off her. This minute.

And she knows it, because she's got her eyes half-closed, she's sucking her bottom lip and wriggling her damn ass at me.

I stride over to her.

"Get up."

She blinks and grins at me. "Oooh, forceful."

I lean down and grab her hand. She stands up and presses herself against me and I can feel my body respond to her. I'm definitely not going anywhere until I've dealt with that.

"So where are you taking me?" she says playfully.

"You see that tree, and that clump of bushes?"

She nods.

"I'm taking you there. And then I'm going to remove your bikini, possibly with my teeth. And fuck you until you scare all the wildlife in the neighborhood away for good." And I start walking, dragging her behind me.

She snags her beach towel as she follows willingly.

Clever girl.

---- - - ---- --------------- --------- - - -----

Jesus, the stud has turned all primeval on me. And it's so damn hot. We get under the tree, barely sheltered from the road, and he grabs my towel and throws it on the grass, drops to his knees, pulling me down, and starts kissing me and running his hands all over my body.

Dear God, he is so fucking sexy in his half-dressed, tool-wielding macho glory. If I'd known I would've gone to Chino for sex on his construction site all summer long.

He's sweaty, he's got grease smeared on his body and his hands are kind of dirty and I cannot get enough of him. And his kisses, God, can he kiss.

His mouth works its way down from my neck, to my breasts and my belly. At this rate, he _is _going to be removing my bikini with his teeth. In about five seconds. I rake my nails down his back and make him hiss and then I slide my hands into the back of his jeans.

Just as I'm working my way to the front, his cell rings in his pocket. He extracts it.

"Fuck. The Cohens," he says, looking at the phone. "I've got to take this call, Kimmie."

"Okay, stud," I say. "Go right ahead."

But I ain't stopping.

He flips the phone open and attempts to smile while my fingers slide around his hips, heading for their target. He shakes his head at me.

"Hey, Kirsten," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. I've just stopped… for, er, coffee," he says slowly. He's trying to keep his voice steady.

Meanwhile, I've unbuttoned his pants and I decide I want another taste.

I can hear his breath hitch when I bend my head down.

"No. Not at all," he's saying into the phone, and his voice is definitely starting to waver.

"Hang on a sec, I've got to pay," he croaks. And he hits mute on the phone.

"Will you cut it out?" he whispers furiously.

I ignore him. He tries to push me away, but it's half-hearted. Oh, stud, I know how to get to you.

"Yeah, well I hope to be in Portland by tonight. Yeah. I'll call you. 'Bye." And it's just as well he ends the conversation then because he is beginning to sound very strangulated. You're not the only one with tongue tricks, stud.

"Jesus, Kimmie, you're going to get me busted," he groans, but he stops complaining and lets me do what I want to him. Until he pulls my head back up to kiss me, and then flips me onto my back in a slick move and stretches his body over mine. I am so ready for him.

And my bikini seems to have melted away – oh, stud, you can get me naked without me even _noticing_ – and, oh! I still feel a little sore from last night but it feels so good I don't care.

He's right about the wildlife, I guess. I may have gotten a little carried away.

After, when we're lying there on the towel in a pool of sweat, cuddling, he raises his head from the crook of my neck.

"We still have to get a lug nut, you know?"

---- --- -- -- --------------------------- -------- -- - ------ - - ------------- ----

"Hitchhiking? You want to hitchhike?" she says, and I shrug. I take a last toke on our post-coital joint and crush it under my boot.

"It's not like we have many options, unless you want to walk until you collapse in the midday sun."

"Okay, but stud, hitchhiking is just so… dangerous." She looks alarmed.

"Kimmie, I'm not going to send you out there on your own. We'll be cool. If we can get a lift."

She still looks a little uneasy but then she relents. She'll need to cover up though. Although, come to think of it, I've never seen her wear anything that would actually qualify as covering up.

Hitching turns out to be a pain. There have been too many films featuring homicidal hitchhiking couples on the run. Especially in California. No one stops.

So Kimmie moves to the forefront and I drop back a little. Because – well, she's the kind of hitchhiker truckers get wet dreams about. And they don't know the half of it.

And sure enough, a truck pulls over.

The guy seems cool – even when it became obvious I was coming along for the ride, he didn't say anything except hop in.

It's cool in his cab, and after the glare of the sun, oddly restful, and I find myself almost nodding off while Kimmie chats with him.

Until she raises her voice and I'm pulled back into reality. Shit.

"Hey, Frank," she says, "keep your hands on the wheel, okay?"

Frank (if that's his fucking name) laughs an unpleasant laugh. "Your boyfriend's asleep, doll. What the eye don't see..."

"My boyfriend isn't the issue, pal," she spits out. I tense my muscles, ready to intervene. Except that Frank is at the wheel of a massive Mack truck and I'm not sure whether wrestling with a truck driver doing seventy on the interstate is a good idea.

"Hey, sweetheart, you think I gave you a ride for nothing," he whines, and I'm beginning to think Kimmie was right. I'm still hoping she'll talk him down, but it's not sounding good. Fuck, all this sex and grass is tuning out my radar. I should've known that guy was a creep.

"Isn't it what hitchhiking is about?" Kimmie says sweetly and if I didn't know better I'd swear she's just being innocent.

"You think you can come into my cab in a fucking miniskirt and flash all that leg and not let me cop a feel?" he snickers, and Kimmie squirms next to me. I open my eyes, and the guy's got his damn hand on her knee, and trying to slide it up her thigh.

"Hey, pal, cut it," I say.

"Go back to sleep, you sumbitch," says Frank, not taking his hand off her knee.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at, man?" I say. "Get your fucking paw off her knee." And I can feel my fist itching, again. This is getting stupid.

Kimmie steals me a look, and I can see she's not all that cool about this. She actually looks scared. I don't like that.

"Pull over," I say. "You wanna be a jerk, fine. Just drop us off."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he says, and I start feeling creeped out. This guy is weird, and not in a good way.

So I start looking around the dashboard for anything useful. And among the porn magazines and cigarettes, I find what I'm looking for.

The asshole left his wallet there. I pick it up and open it. He's got a fair amount of cash, too.

"Hey!" he says, and all of a sudden he's not sounding as confident.

I crank open the window, wallet in hand.

"Frank, let me make it easy for you. Either you drop us off or you can kiss your cash goodbye." And the fucker finally takes his hand off Kimmie.

He pulls over in the next available lay-by. The minute the brakes are on, Kimmie turns to him like a fury and slaps his crotch. Hard. I wince in involuntary sympathy. Fuck, that must've hurt.

The guy blanches but doesn't say anything except "Nnnghh!".

"You asshole!" she screams at him. "If you hadn't been at the wheel of the goddamn truck I would've killed you!" And she slaps his face, too, for good measure, before getting out of the cab.

Go Kimmie!

Frank drives off pretty quickly after that.

I pull Kimmie into my arms for a hug, because she's still looking shaken. She grabs me and holds on to me really tight, her head buried into my shoulder.

"Thanks, stud, for the quick thinking there."

"Hey, I'm sorry about the hitchhiking. You were right. It's stupid."

She shrugs, still in my arms. "No. I guess you were right. You were there to defend me." I can hear the smile in her voice. She always bounces back quickly, she does.

Looks like we're in luck after all because I can see a gas station signposted ahead, within a mile or so. We can always get a cab or something back.

And then – next stop – Portland.


	9. Dirty dancing

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud. _

_An R-rated version of this chapter is available on LJ (see link on our profile page) especially if you prefer replies to your feedback._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions') _

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - -- --------- - - ---------- ------_

Chapter 9. Dirty dancing.

Ryan's been so sweet after the whole hitchhiking debacle. He really thinks it's his fault that the pervert was such…well, a pervert. I'm the one that wrecked the Rover, but he's got his whole savior thing going on and he's all apologetic. He even offered to let me drive after he fixed the tire.

I know it was just a polite offer, so I'd refused. I like sexy, apologetic Ryan and angry, protective Ryan but terrified, Grandma-Ryan, not so much. He's sexier when he's driving.

We're finally in Portland. After Ryan fixed the tire, I cleaned the grease off him at this small convenience store where we stole a few minutes of release in the stall, and then we drove forever, and now, finally, we're in Portland.

His guardians, the Cohens are talking to him now. And I'm stretching because I'm so glad to be out of the damn car.

I'm a little stoned. My thinking's all out of sync. I don't even know if that's possible, but it's how I feel. I'm lightheaded from the joint and the sex and the…well, the sex. I never thought I'd think this, but I'm worn out. I want a shower and a nap. Then, more sex.

"Sandy, we're here…no, I haven't called Luke yet, you're on my phone. You want me to walk to a payphone? Sandy, please…" Ryan is saying. God, these people never let up!

I light up a cigarette and lean against a tree that's between the sidewalk and the street. Ryan's on the other side of the Range Rover talking.

"Hey, sexy…what's your name?"

Is he talking to me? I turn and see a tall, shaggy haired jockish-kid smiling at me. Nice smile. A little too tall for me, but I guess my perspective is getting warped by Ryan. Nice eyes. Nice body… Actually, scrap this. Very nice body.

"Who's asking?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uh…," he isn't expecting my answer, he's staring at my legs. Maybe I should be wearing pants.

"We're just visiting," I say, glancing over at Ryan. He's still on the phone. I hope Jock here gets the point.

"Visiting…is there anything I can do to make your stay more…fun?"

He has a cute smile, but it's clear he's not the best a pick-up lines. In another life, I'd probably be taking his number already. But I'm here with Ryan. Or…yes. I'm on this trip with Ryan.

"That's okay. We're fine." Why isn't Ryan over here already? This kid isn't a threat like the trucker but he's still coming on pretty strong. I'd hate to have to kick him in the nuts.

"You sure? You look a little lonely," he says, flashing me a bright smile. Damn, he's eager.

"I don't think so…"

Ryan taps the kid on the shoulder, holding his phone in his hand. Here it comes, Ryan's going to go all primal and punch this kid. Maybe I'll skip the nap and go right to more sex…

"Fuck off," the kid says, not looking at him.

"Dude," Ryan states flatly. He almost looks…amused. The guy turns and seems to recognize Ryan.

"Chino, what the fuck is up?" He gives Ryan a huge hug. Oh. This must be Luke.

"Luke…good to see you, man. You hitting on my girl?" Ryan says, shaking off Luke's hug.

"Sorry, man. Um, and sorry…." Luke looks at me apologetically.

My girl. Hmm. Sounds… nice. I like Ryan when he gets all protective.

"This is Kimmie," he says, grinning at Luke's embarrassment.

I hold out my hand and Luke takes it, blushing. "I think you know me as 'the skank'."

"Oh…well, yeah, Summer, she…" he stammers.

"Do all Newport boys blush as much as you guys?" I tease. "Seth, Ryan, now you…" He relaxes a little.

"When'd you get here? What took so long?" Luke turns back to Ryan.

"We had a little car trouble," Ryan replies, pointing to the Rover. "We just got here. The Cohens been blowing up your phone?"

"Dude, I turned the ringer off and changed the message on the machine to say that you weren't here and that we'd call when you got here. My dad's…he's not home right now," Luke says.

"Ooh, no supervision. Nice," I smile. Portland is sounding fun already.

Luke is looking at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asks, uncomfortable under his stare.

"You have grass in your hair," Luke says.

I laugh at Ryan's stricken expression. I guess our cleanup in the Stop-N-Go wasn't too thorough. He has a clump of grass behind his ear.

"How did you get…" Luke starts.

"Um, long story…is this your place?" Ryan changes the subject, embarrassed. He's blushing now, too. I put my hand on his ass and he jumps a little.

"Oh, yeah, come on in," Luke says, looking at me in what seems like awe.

--- - - ------- --- ---- --------- -- - --- - ----------------- ----- --- - - ------------- - - --------- - - - ----- - - - --- -------

"Dude."

I ignore him. Kimmie grabbed the shower first, some bullshit about 'ladies go first'. I'm the one with grass in my hair.

"Dude."

"Yeah?" I look at him.

"Where the fuck did you find her? She's damned hot," Luke is grinning. God, I hope he doesn't want details. "Summer never said…"

"Summer?" Oh god, she wouldn't have told him about the episode in the van…would she?

"Yeah, she emailed that you were having 'random sex' but she didn't mention that it was with such a hottie," Luke smiles. He's looking impressed.

"She is that…" Can't deny it.

"So. What's up with the grass?"

"What are you talking about?" Yes, he does want details. Damn him.

"Where did you get grass from when you were in a car for the past few hours? C'mon, Chino, spill." He really doesn't get the hint.

"We blew a tire on the interstate and had to make a stop…"

Luke's eyes widen with respect. "You…and her…outside?"

I'm not going to grace that with a response. He has no idea. But I smile at him.

"She sounds… kind of wild," he whispers.

I make a noncommittal face and he looks even more impressed.

"Wow, man. What happened to Mary?"

Oh. Now he wants to catch up. "She dumped me."

"Communication?" he asks. How the hell does he know so much? He lives in Portland. Maybe I'm easier to read than I thought. Must work on that.

"Yup."

"That sucks. But Kimmie…are you guys…" And I can see he's angling for a boyfriend/girlfriend kind of vibe.

"No." Are we? No. Kimmie is not relationship material. Neither am I, as I have been told. Maybe that's why the sex is so damned good. "We're… friends."

He laughs. "With benefits, huh?"

"Yeah, if you want to call it that."

"Come on, Chino. Give me something, some kind of juicy tidbit…" Luke grins.

"You're a perv." He is.

"Come on, man! Summer and Seth, they know everything, I want to know something, too!" Luke urges. He's like a puppy, begging for a bone. A big, golden retriever puppy.

I feel like I need to give him something. He is letting us crash at his place; he's covered for me with the Cohens above and beyond the call of duty.

"Well… Kimmie is kind of… impatient," I say, and Luke's eyes widen further. I swear, his tongue is virtually hanging out. Get a grip, man! "And the other day, at school…. Summer walked in on us." As I say that I wish I'd hadn't. I blame the weed. Even though I haven't smoked in hours.

His face lights up. That probably wasn't the best bit of gossip, but it's something Seth doesn't know. And Luke is clearly enjoying this. Because he is a perv.

"Were you guys…?" Jesus, he's insistent.

"Buck naked in her van in the parking lot… Yeah. Summer was just…terrified…" It is kind of funny. Her stricken expression.

Luke's eyes are round. I can see exactly what he's thinking in his dirty mind. He'd have a heart attack if I told him what Kimmie's reaction was. Because Summer and Kimmie? It's quite a picture.

"In the parking lot," he murmurs in a strangled voice. "Christ."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimmie steps into the room, wrapped in a towel. Not, I may add, a particularly large one. God. She's such a tease…

"Uh, nothing," Luke stammers. He's blushing again and trying to look at her without being obvious. Except he is.

"Stud, where are my clothes?" she asks me, winking.

"In the guest room on the bed…"

"Care to show me?" she grins.

"Yeah, of course…" I get up and go to her side. I hear Luke taking a deep breath behind us.

"I missed you," she whispers as she closes the door to the guest room behind us. "It just isn't the same being naked without you…"

--- - - ------- --- ---- --------- -- - --- - ----------------- ----- --- - - ------------- - - --------- - - - ----- - - - --- -------

He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I drop my towel and walk toward him. I can tell he likes it, but his eyes keep flickering to the door behind me.

"We can't do this now…" he starts but I silence him with my lips, kissing him deeply. It's only been a few hours but I can never believe how good he tastes.

"Why?"

"Luke's right outside…I need to get a shower…he'll hear you, you have those huge lungs…" He says between kisses.

"Lungs, huh? Is that what you call them," I say, and I grab his hands and put them on my breasts. He laughs and instinctively strokes my nipples. Mmmh. I don't want to listen to him. I just want him.

"Kimmie…control yourself…I'll be right back…"

I lower my hands to his ass as he tries to pull away.

"God, girl, aren't you tired?" he snorts, leaning in to kiss me. And he presses against me just a little more than he needs to.

"Nope…"

"Later…," he says, pulling away.

I groan. "Well if you must leave, do me a favor, stud."

"What?"

I stroke his cheek. "Keep the stubble. It's a bit rough, but it makes you look so hot…" And it does. I'm willing to put up with the burn for the scruffy look.

"'Kay." He gives me a wink and leaves. Who knew he had such self-control?

Damn. Now what am I supposed to do?

I get dressed in a pair of black pants and a red strappy top. Tight, I hope Ryan likes it. Might as well get to know Luke now. The shower's revived me – I guess I can skip the nap.

"What's up?" I sit down beside him on the couch and I swear he jumps. "God, man, I'm not going to bite you…"

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've had to entertain a lady…" Luke admits. He's paused the football game he's playing on the screen. I take the controller from him and unpause it.

"Thanks for thinking of me as a lady," I remark.

"So. You and Chino…"

"Yeah?" I maneuver the quarterback into a running play and score a touchdown.

"You're…"

"He's hot, I'm hot, we're hot together." It's true.

"Yeah. I'll say…"

I glance at him. "You think I'm hot?"

He blushes. I love teasing people that hate being teased. It's so much fun. "No…that's not…" he stammers.

"Oh, so you think Ryan's hot…well, I can see if he's into it…"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" He's beet red now. God, those Newport boys are so easy to wind up!

"Relax, handsome," I say. He looks kind of sweet. Seriously, if I wasn't with Ryan, I wouldn't kick him out of bed. Newport boys may be a little vanilla, but they are cute. I'll vouch for that.

"So what do you do for fun here?" I ask. "And is this okay?" I pull out papers and the weed from my pocket.

He gives me this big grin. "Yeah, sure. I'll open the windows."

I roll a quick one and we start smoking together. He's quite sweet, actually.

"So – you must be new at Harbor," he says, taking a lungful in. " Because I would have noticed if you were there last year. I mean, you've got to be on the cheerleading team?"

I laugh at him. "What you mean is, if I'd been there last year, we would have hooked up, right?"

He looks a little sheepish. "Hey, I definitely would have tried."

I look him up and down and raise an eyebrow. "Well, who knows, handsome? You might have scored…"

He laughs nervously, and threatens to go pink again. I'm not entirely kidding, though.

"Seriously, Luke, what's the plan for tonight? We've spent hours in a car – I'd like to do something fun, like go out dancing, you know?"

"Dancing? With Chino? Does he know that?" He looks surprised.

"What's the big deal?"

"Well – nothing, I guess. I just… I don't think Chino's really into dancing."

Just then Ryan turns up, toweling his hair dry. He's wearing a tight black T-shirt, outlining his muscles, and a really nice pair of jeans. He's kept the scruff, and he looks good enough to eat. Right now.

"What's that about dancing?"

"Hey, stud. I think we should go out clubbing tonight. You know, to stretch our legs a bit after all the driving."

He looks at me with a degree of wariness. "I don't really dance, Kimmie."

"Oh, you'll dance with me, stud," I say and I get up and hand him the joint, and stroke his well-defined biceps. "Like the T-shirt, by the way. You look pretty hot." Because he does, damn.

He grins at me and I'm thinking that he's getting used to me because he would have blushed for sure a few days ago. Maybe it's all the sex.

Luke coughs behind me. Oh yeah. PDA.

"There is that dance club, Level. It's pretty cool. You guys got ID?"

"Sure." It's one thing we made sure we took with us. That, and the weed, and stacks of condoms.

"Hey, hang on. I mean it when I say I don't dance…"

Ryan's looking a little nervous.

"You can always drink, Chino. I'll dance with Kimmie."

"Don't get any ideas, Newport," I say. But I smile at him. If that doesn't get Ryan on the dance floor…

Right. Let's party.

We drive down to this club in Luke's big-ass truck, and Ryan is looking a little annoyed at me.

"Relax, stud, it's only dancing," I say, and I give his thigh a squeeze.

He sighs.

The club turns out to be pretty cool, and the music is thumping. I can feel my hips swaying already.

"C'mon, Ryan."

He gives me a dirty look. "I told you, I don't dance."

"You won't have to do anything, okay? I'll do the dancing… I just need you to keep me company." And look broody and sexy out there on the dance floor.

Luke laughs. "Go on, Chino. You can't say no to that."

Ryan rolls his eyes and follows me. I will make him dance, if it kills me.

The music is really good, and I lace my hands behind his neck and start dancing close to him, to get him going.

And maybe it's the pot, or the music, or me, but after a while, he starts moving back. His hands slide to my hips, and we get a good rhythm going.

"See, stud, I knew you could do it," I whisper in his ear. He glares at me, but he keeps his hips in sync with mine.

I always say you can tell a good lay from the way he dances. And Ryan may not be the world's most adventurous dancer, but he's certainly got rhythm.

------- - ---------- ----------- - ---- ----------- ---- - ----- -- -

I can't believe we're out dancing. And that Kimmie's got me on the dance floor. But she is persuasive, to say the least, and I can't really resist her when she's in that mood.

She definitely dances like she fucks.

In fact, if this goes on much longer, we're going to end up in the bathroom together.

I can see Luke trying not to stare at us but his eyes are popping out of his head. I ought to feel embarrassed, but after a couple of days on the road with Kimmie, I think I'm fresh out of embarrassment. What with the blowjob on the freeway, and being interrupted four times by the motel manager, and the sex outdoors… Not to mention getting caught by Summer. And Kimmie's mom.

No wonder I've been smoking pot for the past two days. I'm trying to forget.

Although when she moves like this – I don't really care anymore. Kimmie's turning me into an exhibitionist.

A thirsty one, though.

"Wanna drink?"

"Get me a tequila? I'll just stay – I love this song."

I disentangle myself from her and walk up to the bar. On the way, I bump into Luke. He's still looking shell-shocked.

"Dude, you and Kimmie…"

"Yeah?"

"…." He's at a loss for words. "It's like, you're fucking vertically, guys." And he's going red, again.

I smirk. Strangely, as long as the Cohens aren't involved, this doesn't really bother me.

"What can I say… She's just fucking hot." And insatiable, too, but I don't need to share that.

"Is the sex…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

I give him a hard stare. Man, there are limits. Plus – he'll probably find out later.

Kimmie's still on the dance floor and she's lost in some kind of erotic dance dream because she looks scorching and there's a couple of guys hovering around her.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar – you wouldn't mind looking after Kimmie for me?" I ask. I know she can look after herself, but I'd rather not get involved in another fight.

Luke shoots me a glance in which gratitude, fear and awe are equally mixed.

When I return from the bar with the shots, Kimmie's wrapped herself around Luke and she looks like she's having fun. So does Luke, come to think of it.

Hmmm.

He _is_ looking kind of turned on. I can't blame him but…

No. I'm not jealous. It's Kimmie. We're not going out or anything.

Still, Luke could keep his fucking distance. What is he, a fucking dog?

Just then, he catches my eye and I must be looking pissed, because he pulls away from Kimmie and waves at me.

As he walks towards me I notice he's looking a little _enthusiastic_ in his loose jeans. And so does he, because he hunches over and avoids my eyes when he reaches me.

"Having fun out there?"

"Sorry, dude. I'm a little… out of practice." He looks really embarrassed.

I raise an eyebrow. What the fuck is he talking about? I thought he was snowed under girls.

"The last few weeks have been kind of quiet…" he says. "Actually, I think even if I'd been getting non-stop action… Man, Kimmie is just… the sexiest babe I have _ever_ met. And you know I've met a few. You are one lucky sonofabitch, Chino."

I shrug. But yeah, I can't help feeling smug. Because she is. And I'm a guy.

I feel a familiar presence at my back.

"So where's my drink, stud?" She slips her hands around my waist and presses herself against me and I have to focus real quick before I join Luke on the walk of shame.

We stumble home later, after a few more dances and tequilas. We leave the truck behind and catch a cab. Luke sits in front and Kimmie molests me in the back seat.

By the time we get home, we're ready to split and hit the sack. Luke is very understanding. Not that he has much choice.

Kimmie practically drags me by the hand to our bedroom and I barely get a chance to close the door before she throws me on the bed and straddles me and starts pulling off my T-shirt.

"God, Ryan, I've been wanting to do this all damn night," she sighs, and she starts kissing my chest. I want some skin-to skin contact so I push up her tight little top and unclasp her bra. She sighs with contentment and lies on top of me, her nipples grazing mine. We kiss, and her tongue is hot and wet and demanding and makes me want more of her.

I flip her over and lick a trail down from her breasts to her belly. She makes a sound in her throat that goes straight to my groin.

I unzip her skin-tight pants and pull them off at the same time as her thong. Her red, lacy thong – because apparently she's got them in all colors of the rainbow. Hell, I'm not complaining. She can model them for me later. Later.

Right now, it's time for me to see whether she can come silently, or failing that, how long it will take for her to scream the place down.

Well, it's lucky Carson's out. But Luke isn't going to get much sleep any time soon, I guess.

---- ---------- - -- ------------ ---------- -------

I don't think I've ever been with anyone who can make me come as quickly as Ryan can. Actually, I'm sure of it. It's like we're tuned to the same sex wavelength or something. He's spoiling me for other guys.

He's looking at me with a lazy grin on his face. He's resting on one elbow over me and tracing my body with his hand, trailing his fingers on my skin, making me shiver deliciously.

"Want another shower?" he says, his voice husky. "'Cause I'm feeling a little sweaty…"

"A shower with you, stud? I can't say no." He laughs and picks me up off the bed with those gorgeous muscly arms of his and carries me into our en suite bathroom. I stroke his scruffy chin and wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss, and I let my tongue roam around his mouth. I just love kissing him.

He puts me down and turns the shower on. I stand there naked and look at him, bare-chested in his jeans. You're sex on legs, stud. Sex on fucking legs.

He keeps his eyes on mine as he unbuttons his fly and lets his jeans slide down. Damn him, he's been riding commando all night? How did I not notice that, stud?

And clearly he can read my look, because he shrugs with a smile. "Turns out I forgot to pack spare boxers…"

He steps out of his pants, staggers into the shower, laughing, and pulls me in. The hot water is now on full, and the bathroom is getting steamed up. As am I.

Christ, the last couple of tequila shots we did before leaving are really getting to work. I feel completely spaced. I'm amazed Ryan can get it up. I mean, it's not like he hasn't been getting practice over the past twenty-four hours…

Stud, I like your stamina.

He's wet, his hair plastered to his scalp, but he looks damn cute all the same as he wraps himself around me, and starts kissing my ear and sucking at my neck. The hot water is making my skin tingle and so is his mouth.

I pick up the soap and start lathering his chest. I let my hand slide lower and lower as I slide my hand down his body, tracing his abs and further, until his breath hitches.

The soap and the hot water and the friction are all working together and we're both getting carried away. So there's more scrabbling for a condom, and a brief attempt at acrobatics involving the shower rail before we decide it's not worth destroying the guest bathroom and then he pushes me against the wall, the tiles cool against my back despite the heat and the steam, and rocks his hips into me and God Ryan!

Afterwards we rinse off in the shower, the hot water soothing our aching muscles, and then he carries me back to the bed, and spoons me from behind as we crash on the bed.

"G'night, Kimmie," he mumbles into my ear. And he's asleep like a light, his arms around me.

I snuggle into his embrace and I guess I'm spent too because about a second later I can feel myself drifting into dreamland.

I think I like Portland.


	10. Breakfast Etiquette

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_Also available on LJ (see link on our profile page) if you prefer replies to your feedback. This chapter is identical on both sides, though. _

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - - - - ---- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- -- - - -- - - - -- - - --_

_Chapter 10: Breakfast etiquette_

God, I'm thirsty. Ryan's arms are still around me, but he's dead to the world. I lie in his embrace for a few minutes and listen to his breath in my ear.

He's so innocent and cute when he's sleeping. And he definitely gave me a ride last night… once again, he's earned his sleep. And this time I might just let him have it for a little while.

But I'm thirsty. And hungry. It's seven am, I doubt Luke's up this early. Plenty of time for me to raid the fridge and get back to bed for some wake-up sex with Ryan.

I find my bag and search through it but I don't find anything to wear that's not high maintenance. Finally, I pull on a thong and I reach over into Ryan's bag and pull out a wife beater. I glance at him lying all naked in the bed and I get an idea.

What'll he do when he wakes up and can't find any of his clothes? Heh. I stuff his bag into the empty cabinet under the TV. Not real original, but it'll get him confused and hopefully keep him naked for a few extra minutes.

I walk out into the hallway after peeking around to see if Luke's up and about. The house is silent so I go into the kitchen.

I don't mind people seeing my body but Ryan might get the wrong idea if he finds me in the kitchen in just a wife-beater and thong. But the kitchen sex was pretty hot last time… or would have been, if Mom hadn't turned up.

Food. Must have sustenance. I open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of orange juice. I take a couple of swallows and immediately my stomach revolts, gurgling angrily. Tequila must not have settled well.

"Morning…" Luke grunts, walking in with drooping eyelids. He's wearing a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. He looks like he was up all night.

"Morning," I nod, closing the refrigerator. Luke turns red and his eyes flash as he comes to full alertness. Oh. "Sorry, I'm having a little fashion malfunction this morning…"

"It's…cool. Just surprised me a little, that's all…" Luke said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "You want some cereal?"

"Sounds good," I grin. He holds out a box of frosted flakes and I take it, sitting down at the table.

"So. You and Chino sure had fun last night," he says slyly, his mouth full of cereal.

"Oh…yeah. Did we keep you up?" That might be a poor choice of words. He was already pretty "up" when we left the club, if I remember.

He blushes again. "Um, no, no…I slept okay…" I bet you did, handsome. After you took care of a few… outstanding issues? The thought of Luke getting himself off while we were having sex in the shower is kind of hot. Actually, more than kind of.

I think I'm blushing now. "Sorry, man. I…Ryan makes me lose all control sometimes…" And then some. Just thinking about how good we are in bed together makes me want to get back in that bedroom for another round. But it would be rude to Luke, I guess.

"Uh huh," he says.

"What?"

"I've never seen Chino so…" Luke is clearly searching for words. "So relaxed. He's usually pretty…brooding and tense…"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded. "Like, I figured he was coming up here to veg out and relax without all the shit with his mother and Mary and the Cohens hanging over him. Instead, he brings you…"

His mother? Ryan hasn't mentioned his mother. I wonder what's up with all that…

"But, he seems okay," Luke shrugs.

"We've had a lot of fun. I've only gotten him into a couple of fights…"

"Yeah, Chino just can't walk away from a fight," Luke grins.

"Hey, Luke? Did Ryan finally…oh. Hello…" The older man that walks in is well dressed and clearly surprised to see me.

"Dad…this is Kimmie…she's a friend of mine…" Luke said, equally surprised to see his dad. He reaches over and puts his arm around me, pulling my chair closer to him.

"Nice to meet you," I say. Obviously, Ryan wasn't supposed to bring company. Damn, we should've had some sort of lie conference to get our stories straight.

"You, too." He isn't ogling me even though I'm barely dressed. Cool Dad, I guess. Not phased by half-naked girls in the kitchen.

"I'm Carson, Kimmie. I was going to make you guys some breakfast. I won't be around tonight and I sort of promised Sandy and Kirsten that I would be keeping tabs," He smiles. "Where's Ryan?"

"Still asleep," I answer. Luke gives me a look. Oh yeah…

"He's pretty worn out from last night," Luke says. His dad gives him a weird look. I'm confused.

"Well, I'm going to start the pancakes and coffee," Carson says, moving toward the cabinets.

"Dad didn't know you were coming, I didn't think he'd come by," Luke whispers. "Just pretend you're with me…"

I nod. I hope Ryan doesn't get the wrong idea though…this is becoming surreal in a hurry.

"So, what'd you guys do last night?" Carson asks.

Luke rolls his eyes and launches into a truncated description of video games and sightseeing, leaving out the club and the weed and all the good stuff.

Ryan walks in. He doesn't look angry, but he's definitely not amused by his misplaced clothes. Bad idea, Kimmie, but he looks damned good in his jeans from last night and nothing else. His gaze flickers across me sitting so close to Luke but it settles on Carson who's grinning widely.

Luke's blushing red and glaring at his father. Carson can't take his eyes off Ryan. Hmm…I think I figured it out. At least I know I'm not losing my touch.

"Hi, Mr. Ward…" Ryan says, giving him a smile.

"Good to see you, Ryan. Please, call me Carson…" Carson says.

He needs to take his eyes off my man…is he my man, now? God…he sure does look tasty. Luke's dad might need to pass that pancake syrup to me so I can…I need to stop looking at him.

Ryan sits down across from Luke and me and his gaze flickers to Luke.

Luke's shaking his head in embarrassment. "Dude…where are your clothes?" he whispers.

"Somebody hid them. This is all I could find," Ryan murmurs.

"Sorry. I didn't know that…" Know what? That Luke's dad likes to look at his sexy friends? Shit, my mom does it too. Ugh. Now I really know how Luke feels. "That your Dad…" How can I put this?

"Just drop it," Luke mutters, waving his hand.

"Okay, guys, first serving's up…" Carson puts a stack of pancakes on the table between us and we all look at each other. "Come on, you guys must be hungry."

I don't want to know what he's thinking we've been doing.

---- ---------- - -- ------------ ---------- ----------- ---------- - -- ------------ ---------- ----------- ---------- - --

Why is it that when I'm with Kimmie I end up meeting parents half-naked in a kitchen? And what the fuck is Mr. Ward doing here? I thought we had a clear weekend ahead of us. Still, quick thinking there with Luke and Kimmie going all lovebird on me.

"So, Ryan, are you settling back into Newport okay?" Mr. Ward asks.

He keeps pretending not to stare at me but he's not doing a very good job of it. Christ, Newport parents really need to get a grip. First Kimmie's mom, now Luke's dad. Julie Cooper's not quite the trailblazer she thought she was.

I need to find a shirt. Soon.

"What do you want to do today?" says Luke, trying to lighten the mood.

Find my clothes would be a nice start. "Whatever, dude. What do you do on a Sunday?"

"We can go and hang out, go to the movies – I don't know, take a riverboat cruise? It's up to you dude."

Riverboat cruise? What the fuck? I shoot him a look. He has the good grace to look mortified. Mind you, what with his dad ogling me and Kimmie sitting half-naked next to him – I can't believe how little _she_'s wearing, incidentally – he has plenty to keep him blushing for a while.

Mr. Ward suggests a few places of interest I may want to visit. Kimmie says very little, to avoid putting her foot in it, and I answer questions about what's been happening in Newport since Luke left.

Breakfast is excruciating. But at last it is over.

And afterwards, Mr. Ward leaves us to our own devices.

"Stud, I'm so sorry about the clothes," Kimmie says when the door closes on Luke's dad.

"You could have picked a better moment," I sigh.

Luke is crimson with embarrassment. "Dude, my dad was way out of line. I'm… I'm really sorry."

Kimmie giggles. "Poor Ryan. Did he tell you about the time my mom caught us in our kitchen? We were both really stoned, and he was licking ice cream off my tits when we heard the front door slam…"

"Kimmie!" I can't believe that girl. Now I'm the one going red. Luke is looking at me with an unreadable expression. It could be mockery, it could be awe or it could be sympathy.

"What? Don't be such a grandma, stud. It's not like Luke's a prude. Are you?" She turns to Luke, who's still sitting right next to her, practically thigh to thigh and smiles at him. He shakes his head, grinning.

"Dude, compared to you, anyone's a prude. And I mean that… in a good way?" he says, and Kimmie laughs and gives his knee a little squeeze. Huh. I shouldn't sleep in.

I must remember – neither Luke nor Kimmie have any morals. It's a dangerous combination.

"If you think she's bad, you should meet her mom," I tell him as Kimmie finally leaves his side to go and get dressed. Luke raises an eyebrow at me.

"At least your dad didn't pinch my butt," I say, and his jaw hits the floor. Kimmie's mom just wiped the floor with his dad on that one.

"So, dude," he says when he's recovered, "Is Kimmie always so… _loud_? Or was last night a special occasion? Because, man, it was impressive."

I can feel my ears turning red. "Um, no. I mean yes. She is – kind of enthusiastic. It can get… embarrassing."

"Dude," he says. "Dude…" And he flashes me another one of those awed grins. And yeah, I am smug.

"Sorry if we kept you awake."

"Just as well my dad was out, huh?"

Yeah. Just as well.

---- -- - --------- - --------------- -------

I make it back to the bedroom only to be cornered by Kimmie. She's dressed in another combination of short skirt, tight top and heels and looking her usual scorching self.

"Stud, you've been looking positively edible for the past hour, and I'm all out of patience," she purrs, and she pushes me onto the bed.

"I think I owe you a couple of… good times," she whispers into my ear as she kneels between my legs. "And you had to put up with being stared at by Luke's dad over breakfast because of me…"

Okay. I'm game. Actually, with Kimmie, I'm pretty much always game. Fuck, she is just too good to deny. And she gives the best head ever. No contest.

She unbuttons my pants, and smiles at what she finds there. Because in the time it took to push me back onto the bed, I've gotten pretty hard. Blame her saucy looks. And the way she licks her damn lips.

We've been non-stop fucking since we started this trip, but she gets me going every time.

The feeling as she drops her head into my lap is indescribable. Her lips, her hot mouth, her tongue, the slow rhythm, which builds up, and the look she gives me when she pulls away and I try to follow the tip of her tongue with my hips. Jesus, she's really getting off on this.

"Oh, Ryan, you just taste too good," she sighs. And then she goes back in for the kill. Holy shit, she gets better every damn time. And I really have to bite my lip not to make any noise when she takes it all in and speeds up, harder, faster, until I let go, stars exploding behind my eyelids.

God, Kimmie, you are one sexy chick. I let my fingers get tangled in her curls and slide down to her cheek as she gets up from her knees. I pull her into an embrace and kiss her as she nestles against my chest.

The tender moment is broken by my cell phone ringing. Again. No doubt a Cohen is on the other end.

It's Seth. And he sounds frantic.

"Ryan, you've got to tell me the truth," he says.

"Huh? Good morning to you too. What the hell…"

"Bro', this is a serious situation. We have – I have – just found out something which I would very much like you to confirm. Actually, I'd prefer it if you told me it was all bullshit but…"

"Seth, what the fuck are you on about?" I still feel groggy from Kimmie's ministrations, but clearly Seth is very hyped. Even for Seth. Something must be wrong.

"Well, okay. Let me try this out on you. I'm over at Summer's and she was checking her emails and then her dad called her away and I saw Luke mailed her last night so I looked to see if there was news of you…."

Oh fuck. I can see where this is going.

"And it turns out you, my friend, have been less than honest with me." Seth says forcefully.

"I don't know what…"

"Like hell you don't. Let me remind you of a certain incident in the parking lot at Harbor a few days ago. An incident involving you and Kimmie and _Summer_." And he says it as though I had actually had a threesome with the pair of them. Which is a tempting thought, but also a complete no-go area. Even in my head.

I sigh. "Seth…"

"No, wait, _Ryan_. Were you ever going to tell me about this?"

I shake my head. "What's the point? It was an embarrassing moment for all of us." Well, except Kimmie, who actually seemed to get a kick out of it. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah. And the fact that Summer got all hot and wanting some backseat action later that day was all coincidental?" he says, and he really sounds bitter. Fuck.

"Seth…" I try again, but he cuts me off.

"No, I mean, how am I supposed to interpret that? My girlfriend wants to sleep with my best friend? Do you think she was thinking about you when she went down on me in…"

Enough. "Seth, stop it. I don't know what the hell she was thinking of but can you just chill out?"

"Chill out?" he says. "How do you expect me to chill out!"

"Hell, maybe she was turned on by Kimmie…" I say, desperate for something to deflect Seth's tirade.

Kimmie looks up at me and smirks. She knows exactly what we are talking about.

Seth pauses. Long enough, I can tell, for him to be picturing the scene in his head, with the focus on Kimmie, naked and laid out in all her glory. Swiftly followed by an image of Kimmie and Summer getting hot and heavy together. I know, because I am, too, and if I hadn't just been attended to – I would be getting very distracted right now.

"Yeah, I don't know, dude," he finally says, but the wind has been knocked from his sails. "Why didn't you say anything, though?"

I roll my eyes at the phone. "Seth, how the fuck do you expect me to broach that subject. Oh, and by the way, Kimmie and I were trying to have a quickie at lunchtime and Summer walked in on us when I was about to put on a condom?" I mean, what does he want? Blood?

He mutters something indistinct at the other end.

"Anyhow, why don't you ask her?" I say. "I thought she might tell you – and I didn't want to bring it up if she didn't." And Summer is bright enough to get herself out of that hole on her own.

"Yeah, I will," Seth says, sounding slightly deflated. "So, how's Portland? Luke doing okay? He says you guys went out to a club last night. Meet any girls?"

Good old Luke. He may have got the van story out in the open – but at least he didn't get me busted for Kimmie.


	11. Busted!

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_An NC-17 version of this chapter is available on LJ (see link on our profile page) if you prefer replies to your feedback. There is an additional scene. (So yes, Dulcie, Gibasi, and famous99 - it's worth going there...)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - - - - ---- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- -- - - -- - - - -- - - --_

_Chapter 11: Busted!_

Hah. I knew Summer had a thing for Ryan. I knew it. No wonder she's so obsessed with his sex life.

And no wonder she hates me. It makes it a little better. I've never been one to get on with girls, but Summer and I would probably make good friends. Knowing she jumped her little skinny boyfriend after catching us together puts a whole new twist on her antagonism towards me.

Mind you, she is the one that got us together in the first place so I probably owe her. But I'm sure I would have found Ryan on my own. Given a chance. I mean, he's just so much sexier than all the guys at Harbor, it was only a matter of time…

Luke turns out to be a really nice host, and takes us around Portland after we go and recover his truck. It's a nice day, and he drives us around town and up the river, and we have lunch downtown and wander around for a while before coming back to his house for dinner.

We decide to spend the night at home, drinking Luke's dad's liquor and smoking my weed. Not a bad plan. I'm a little beat after all the sex and road trip shenanigans and Luke insists that he owes us something after his dad's little display this morning.

Luke's Dad. Now that was out of left field. I hate to say it, but it's gotten me thinking. How hot it would be to get Luke and Ryan into bed…god, it makes me blush just thinking about the hotness. Luke's Dad obviously thought something like that was going on and even though I know that Ryan and Luke are most likely the most vanilla boys I've ever met, I still can't get the idea out of my head.

Ryan's hot mouth…Luke's ripped body…

"Kimmie? You okay?" Ryan calls from beside me.

"Of course…"

"You're blushing. And you're hogging the joint," He says, his blue eyes sparkling behind his drooping eyelids. He plucks the joint from my fingers and I follow its journey to his lips. Lucky joint.

Luke is highly inebriated, he's been humming what sounds like show tunes for a while, caught up in his video game.

Ryan's pretty wasted, too, he keeps running his fingers up and down my thigh, trying to see how much my skirt will ride up. I guess it doesn't help that I'm sitting on his lap. He's teasing me and I must say, I like it. If I could just get the vision of Luke and him out of my mind.

"Shotgun?" he asks me, already turning the joint around in his fingertips.

I'm sitting on his lap so I simply lean close to him as he puts the joint in his hot mouth. He starts to blow and as my lungs fill with smoke, I can't stop looking at his sexy eyes.

We both start to cough and I pull away so he can get the burning end out of his mouth. He holds it out and Luke takes it. Luke's entirely too interested in us right now. I can feel his eyes on me and I _know_ he's been tracking Ryan's hand up my thigh. Which is hot.

"I better go get some of this alcohol out of my system," Ryan says, gently lifting me off him and standing up. I haven't lost my touch because he has to adjust his jeans before making a clean break for the bathroom.

My drink's empty so I lift it and jingle the ice to let Luke know what I'm doing. He's still nursing his sixth Crown and Coke so I don't offer him one.

I'm drinking mudslides. Luke's dad must really like Kahlua because his fridge is stocked. Kahlua, Irish cream, vodka, milk and ice, all put together in the blender.

I might have put a little too much vodka in this time, but it should be fine. I push the button and watch the delicious drink be created.

I feel hands on my back suddenly and they slide down to cup my ass. Ryan must be finished in the bathroom. I smell the liquor on his breath as his lips drift to my cheek.

"Frisky, aren't we…" I murmur as his lips find mine.

He tastes like whiskey and weed and when his tongue probes into my mouth it's…different. I open my eyes and recognize Luke. Oh god…Luke's almost as good a kisser as Ryan…the two of them…I might lose my religion…the little I have left…

Actually, he's a great kisser but this is wrong on so many levels. I finally regain my senses and pull away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on, I can tell that you're into me…" he starts, giving me a sultry grin. Who knew 'jock' could be so attractive?

I don't think he even knows what he's saying, he's swaying and his eyes are unfocused and bloodshot. I turn off the blender and pull off the cap. He needs some cooling off. Hell, I need some cooling off, my brain's in overdrive thinking of these two hot boys…must stop…

He takes a step toward me and I raise my arm and sling the full blender's contents at him. When I open my eyes, he's dripping with sticky goodness.

"What did I miss?" Ryan asks. He's standing behind Luke and his clothes are soaked, too. He has this adorably confused look on his face.

"God, that's cold…" Luke mutters, walking out of the room.

"Sorry, Ryan…" I manage, but the scene is definitely surreal. The kitchen is splattered in brown goo and he's dripping vodka scented ice cream. I could lick it off the two of them…

Bad Kimmie! Bad!

"You need some help cleaning up?" Ryan offers, staggering a little as he goes for the paper towels.

He's so cute when he's drunk. Well, since the boys are too vanilla, I'll take what I can get. Ryan's enough man for me. It's only the liquor and the weed that's making me have naughty thoughts. I walk over and slide my hand up the back of his shirt. "You need to get out of these sticky clothes…"

He shivers when I pull his shirt off. I run my fingers across his chest from behind and he almost purrs, turning to face me.

I kiss him, sucking his lip into my mouth. "We should clean this up before it dries…" he says finally. "Then we can get back to this…"

He's such a boy scout sometimes. He starts to wipe up the ill-fated mudslide. "I'll check on Luke." He is entirely too wasted to be unsupervised.

I walk into the living room and see him passed out in the floor in front of the recliner. He's overturned the video game console and the unfinished drink that was beside him. The living room reeks of liquor. Damn. Can't anyone hold their liquor these days?

By the time I'm finished soaking up the liquor and replacing the PS2 on the console, Ryan's back. He sits down, shirtless on the couch and is watching me.

"You look good, Kimmie…" he says quietly, giving me that stunning shy grin.

"Yeah? You think so?" I make my way over to him and straddle him where he sits. We do fit together so well…

After several minutes, I realize that I'm doing all the work. I open my eyes.

Ryan's asleep. He fell asleep on me! That's just…that's just fucking great. Get me all wound up and pass out!

It's really a good thing, though. Luke's still lying in the floor in his sticky clothes. The least I can do is get him changed since Ryan's out.

"Luke?" I shake him but the only response I get is his head lolling to the other side. Damn, these boys really cannot hold their liquor.

I glance behind me at Ryan to make sure he's still out, which he is, before I wrestle Luke's shirt off him. Damn, he's built. How'd I get so lucky? Two scrumptious boys to look at…

I unbutton his jeans next and pull off his sticky pants. I want to peek in those boxers for a size estimate but a girl must have some self-control…

There. I drop his icky clothes in a heap beside him. I'm tired; I don't think I'm up for the re-dress. I glance over at Ryan. Still out.

I might as well curl up with him and get comfortable…I do fit nicely in his arms…but his pants are sticky. This mudslide is beginning to piss me off. At least I'm used to getting Ryan out of his pants…I toss them on the pile beside Luke.

---- - ------ -- ------ --- ----- -- ------- - ------- - -- ----- - - -------- -- - -------- - - -------- - ---- -- -- -- - ------- --- -

Mmm…something warm…Kimmie…Kimmie's…oh god…

I open my eyes and see Kimmie's heavy-lidded eyes pouting at me. We're under a blanket but my neck is hurting so I realize that we're not on a bed. She's smiling at me and as usual, I can't see her hands but I definitely feel them. Jesus, she can get me in the mood before I even wake up, she's that good.

I rise up and capture her lips with mine. Morning breath be damned, she always tastes good.

I'm not sure how last night ended, but I don't really remember…well, anything after she pulled my shirt off in the kitchen.

"Welcome back, stud…" Kimmie purrs, ducking under the blanket and trailing her kisses down my torso. And then further, until she wraps her lips around me. Well, someone woke up hungry this morning. I feel really hungover but I can't help grinning.

"Mmm…yeah…" I glance around to see where we are and I spot…a foot? Oh god… "Kimmie, stop…"

"What?" Her head pops out of the blanket. I can tell she's not used to hearing that.

"What the hell is…" I can't even say the words, but Luke's boxer-clad body is sprawled in the floor. "Why is he naked and…"

"He's not naked, stud. You are…," Kimmie says. And she smiles, dips her head under the blanket and gets her hot mouth back down to business. It's almost impossible to resist but I must. I must. Because…

What the hell did we do last night? And I am naked… Why the fuck am I naked in the same room as Luke? Who's way too undressed…

"Kimmie?!

She comes out again, pouting. "This is getting insulting, stud…"

"Kimmie, what happened last night?"

She smirks at me.

"You mean you've already forgotten?

I must look horrified because she laughs at me, and gets up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she says, abandoning me and the blanket. She kicks Luke playfully as she trots out of the room.

"What?" Luke sits up with a jolt. I think it takes a total of twenty seconds for his brain to catch up. He's in his underwear in his living room. I'm sans clothes under a blanket on the couch and Kimmie just left wearing one of my wifebeaters and a thong. "Dude…"

"Don't look at me, I don't remember anything," I say as his gaze returns to me. Except that clearly, way too much alcohol was involved because I have got the hangover from hell, I realize.

"But…what…oh no…this did not happen, no way in hell…" Luke reaches over to get his clothes and ends up with my jeans. "Oh god…please, Chino, say that we didn't do…"

"I don't think we did…" But I'm not sure. Surely we wouldn't…I've never been that drunk. But Kimmie has a weird effect on people. Jesus, my head hurts.

Speaking of Kimmie, she walks back in with a toothbrush. She's still wearing virtually nothing, and she still looks fucking hot, and all of a sudden the thought that Luke and I could have gotten carried away is terrifyingly likely.

I look at Luke and I can tell he's thinking exactly the same thing because he's gone pale. But he is also staring at Kimmie's tits and ass and his mouth is hanging open. I resist the urge to slam it closed with my fist. Watch it, pal.

"So, you guys must be wanting breakfast after last night," Kimmie says, eyes twinkling.

Shit.

"Uh, sure," says Luke. He's still fucking drooling and I do not like the thought that he and Kimmie may have… done anything last night.

She shimmies back into the bathroom with her toothbrush and we're left alone together.

"Will you quit panting over Kimmie, Luke?" I snap, as I pull my sticky jeans back on. I can't be naked and arguing. Especially with the raging headache I have. This is the mother of all hangovers.

"Hey, chill out Chino," he replies. "For all you know, I've earned the same privileges as you." And he smirks at me.

Now my fist really is itching. I could smack his stupid grinning ass all the way to Newport and back, he's annoying me so much.

My cellphone rings. Probably another Cohen checking up on my wellbeing.

I flip it open and am greeted by a furious voice.

"Chino, you retard!"

"Hey Summer," I sigh. I can see this is going to be fun.

"How dare you tell Luke about what happened the other day? You should've known Cohen would find out!"

"Listen, Summer, I'm sorry, but I couldn't know…"

"Now Cohen is all paranoid and he's blaming me! He says I want to sleep with you!"

I'm tempted to say I can see why he would, but I wisely keep my mouth shut. She's enough of a pain as is.

"Look, it's Seth. He gets paranoid. You're gonna have to deal with it."

"You couldn't have kept your big mouth shut? You had to brag about that skank you're boning…" She's really going too far now.

"Summer, shut up. And stop talking about Kimmie like that."

"Like what?" Kimmie calls from across the room.

"Who's that?" says Summer.

Shit!

"Um…"

"It's her, isn't it? You're in Portland with the skank!" she cries.

"Summer…"

"Oh Chino, you're so busted!" she whoops. And she hangs up.

Fuck. So much for a relaxing break. God knows what we'll be coming back to.

I am getting really pissed at Luke. If someone should've kept his mouth shut, it was him. I glare at him. He shifts uncomfortably. He's still wearing next to nothing and that annoys me even more.

"I'm sorry," he says. Sorry my ass. Can't he keep his nose out of my business?

"Just stop interfering," I mutter.

"Hey, dude, if you're talking about last night I…" That's it. I've had enough.

I get up from the couch and stand over him, still sitting on the floor. Might as well take advantage of the height differential, since for once I've got the advantage on him.

"Stop. Fucking. Talking. About. Last. Night." I snap. If he had a shirt on I would've hauled him up but he's shirtless and sticky and…

"Or what, Chino," he says back and is eyes are getting this look I've seen before. He pushes himself up.

"Listen, ass, you've been trying to get into Kimmie's pants since we got here and…"

"And maybe I did – dickhead."

I'm about to swing at him when I feel a hand on my back.

"Stop it guys!" Kimmie is looking all flustered.

I turn to stare her in the eye. "What happened last night, Kimmie? Spill. Because things are getting ugly."

"Chill out boys. You all just passed out. Nothing happened." But she gives Luke the tiniest look, which makes me think maybe something almost did.

Luke looks both relieved and crestfallen. Kimmie wraps her arms around me. She whispers into my ear, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Mind you, I did have this dream in which the three of us did… really hot things though. And it was… fun. Like, really fun."

And her hot breath is tickling my ear but I've had enough of this.


	12. Heart to heart

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_Also available on LJ (see link on our profile page) if you prefer an R-rated version (just a few changes) and replies to your feedback._

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - - - - ---- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- -- - - -- - - - -- - - --_

_Chapter 12: Heart- to-heart_

I know I've gone too far when Ryan's eyes flash and turn cold. He steps away from me and glares at the phone in his hand as it vibrates.

"Yeah?" he answers, lowering his gaze.

And then something flickers across his face that I've never seen before. It's a mixture of hurt, fear and shock or something and his body stiffens with tension. "How'd you get this number?" he asks as he bolts from the room.

"I think Chino's really pissed," Luke says. God, this is all my fault.

"I was just joking around…" I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I think…are you sure nothing happened last night, Kimmie?" He's pulling on his shirt.

"You tried to kiss me and I dumped mudslides on you." He doesn't need to know that he actually kissed me or that I actually got into it for a minute.

"I…I'm sorry. You're here with Chino and I know better…" Luke apologizes. "I'll go order breakfast. Tell Chino I'm sorry…"

Why am I such a slut? I've been flirting with Luke all weekend and Ryan doesn't deserve that. We're just friends but I'm here with him and I shouldn't have been lusting after his friend.

He's standing by the door of the bedroom with one hand clenched on the knob.

"What do you want from me?" he's saying.

I put my hand on his back and he flinches, glancing at me. But his eyes don't really see me, it's like he's looking through me. I know he's mad, but whoever he's talking to has his full attention.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this…" He takes a few steps and sits down on the bed.

I've never seen him look like this. He's hard and cold but…he's in pain, too. Whoever he's talking to is having an effect on him. I'm an awful person, he probably really needed this vacation and I've ruined it for him.

"Fuck you." He closes his phone and clenches it tightly in his fist, drawing back his arm as if he's going to hurl it at the wall. But he stops, acknowledging my presence again.

"Ryan…are you okay?"

"Fine," he mutters. He gets up and goes to the dresser and starts pulling out clothes. His jeans are stiff with dried mudslides and I can tell that he's still tense because of the muscles in his back.

"I'm sorry, stud, about this morning…"

"Don't," he says suddenly. "I have no hold on you. If you want Luke, I can't stop you." He runs a hand through his hair. He looks so tired.

"I don't want Luke…" I want Ryan. "I was just fucking around…" Ryan's my friend. Not Luke. We'll probably never see each other again but Ryan's one of my only friends. "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody…" he mutters. "We should probably start getting our stuff together." He turns his back on me again.

"Ryan…" I can't take him being upset. I put my hand on his back and kiss his shoulder. I'll make him feel better the only way I know how. I place another kiss on his collarbone.

"Don't…not now," he whispers.

"You're so tense…" I wrap my arms around him and keep kissing him. He doesn't respond, he doesn't move at all, he just stands there so I finally stop. "Ryan."

He turns suddenly and takes my arms in his hands, shoving me onto the bed. He quickly moves to close the door with a slam and before I can react, he straddles me, kissing me deeply. I reach up for the button on his jeans but he pins my hands. He holds my arms loosely above my head with one hand as he kisses me desperately until I'm out of breath. I can definitely handle this no talk, all action Ryan.

He unbuttons his pants with one hand and kicks his stiff jeans off, then pulls my panties off roughly before pressing his body onto mine and kissing me again, hard.

He's ready with the condom and when he enters me, I can't stop from crying out, he's got me hot already with his strong, silent act.

His kisses muffle my moans, and he closes his eyes as I start to respond to his thrusts. Jesus, this is going to be the fastest…

"Oh, god, Ryan, Ryan!!!" Ooops – poor Luke. Again.

But as soon as I get off, he stops, rolling off me and standing up while I'm still shaking. What the hell?

"I'm sorry…" he says, rushing into the bathroom.

I would normally feel used but he didn't even get off, he'd just given me what I'd asked him for and then rushed out. I feel like I used him.

Stud, what's up?

------ - --- - ------- -- -- --- - --- -- ------------- -- -- --------- -- -------- - - ---- -- - --- - --------- - - ----- - - - - - -- -------

I can barely focus after I slam the door and lock it behind me, but I know that I was wrong to fuck Kimmie just now. I wanted to get off, just to forget what just happened, and I wanted to hurt her because of this stupid Luke thing. It felt wrong, and I shouldn't have tried. Still, at least she came.

I'm still very much in need of release, and as I turn the shower on as hot as I can bear it, I close my eyes and see her face as she starts moaning my name, nails digging in my back. I let my hand slip down and finish what we started, spurred on by visions of Kimmie's luscious tits, her tight ass, her endless tanned legs and the unbelievably loud noises she makes when we're fucking, and then I stay under the shower until I turn lobster-red.

God, what am I doing? As I step out of the shower, I realize that in the past half hour I've threatened Luke, had an angry fuck and been thoroughly cussed out by my mother. And upon getting home I have to look forward to Seth being pissed at me, Summer's wrath and most likely, angry Cohens.

Today is not exactly looking out to be a good day.

I can't believe Sandy gave my mother my phone number. She's really pissed that I wouldn't let Sandy bail her out.

I get dressed and when I step out, Kimmie's sitting on the bed. She's clean and dressed in a short pink skirt and white tube top.

"Hi," she says, sizing me up.

"Hey."

"What's going on with you?"

I owe her an explanation. I got jealous and she's made it clear that there's nothing between us. I could scratch my mood up to my hangover or my Mom's call, anything and it would probably be enough to pacify her. But I can't think of anything to say.

"Are you angry at me? I know I was flirting with Luke but it was all in fun, I didn't mean…" she starts, her lips doing that sultry pout.

"It's cool. We're cool. Everything's fine."

"You're lying, stud. Why'd you apologize earlier?" She gets straight to the point.

"I didn't mean to be so rough…"

"I'm a big girl," she says, standing up. She's staring at me and it's clear that she has something she wants to say to me. Finally, she surprises me. "Can I give you a hug?"

I don't have a chance to respond and she wraps her arms around me. I bury my face in her hair despite myself. Maybe I need to hug more often.

"You needed to talk and I molested you. I'm sorry. We're friends and I haven't really been acting like one. I got so caught up in how hot you are that I didn't…" she whispers.

"It's okay, Kimmie."

She releases me and runs her hands down my arms, holding my hands as she steps back. "Are you sure? Are you okay? Are you still mad?"

I don't know why, but I can't really stay mad at her. She's hot-blooded and she can't help it. I have to accept her as a friend and enjoy what we have right now. I don't think she'd fuck Luke under my nose and I can't blame Luke for wanting her.

"No. I'm not mad." I lean over and kiss her and I can feel her smile as her hands suddenly find their place on my ass. She's still Kimmie.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise…" she says when I pull away.

"I need to apologize to Luke." I'm still not in the mood for sex and even though I hate the confused pout she's looking at me with, I need to take a step back. Its bad enough I had to finish what I started in the bathroom by myself but I don't want to have to turn her down again. Kimmie does not like to be turned down. I wouldn't have gotten so jealous over her if I wasn't into her. I need to get my bearings again. I need to get back to Newport and face what I have coming to me.

"I think he's getting us breakfast," she says, trying to play off that she's not hurt at my subject change. "I'll get our stuff together."

It's nice of her to give Luke and me some time to talk. I follow my nose to the kitchen where Luke has apparently already had breakfast delivered.

"Hey, man. If you still want to punch me, I guess I deserve it. I'm sorry…" Luke says immediately, guilt all over his face.

"It's cool. Kimmie and me…we're not exclusive. She's a free agent. I had no right to go off on you."

"She's here with you, man. She came here with you," Luke says.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we're going out together," I reply. "There's nothing permanent between us, man."

"Still," he says, not believing me. "I was an ass."

"That hasn't changed," I joke and he gives me a glare. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast…I felt like I needed to do something to make up for being such a drunken ass last night so I ordered in. Dad sends his regards, he won't get to see you before you guys leave."

Thank God for small blessings. "Cool."

"So, who was on the phone earlier, man? You looked like somebody died. Did Summer go to the Cohens about Kimmie?" he asks.

I really don't want to tell him about my mom's call but I owe him an explanation, too. I must have really looked sprung since both Luke and Kimmie are asking about it. But I'm really tired of lying.

"Dude?"

"It was nobody."

He's staring at me but finally he nods. "Okay, man. Good luck with 'nobody," he says quietly. Kimmie walks in as he's finishing his statement.

"I just don't want to talk about it, Luke. It wasn't anyone you know." God, they're nosy today.

"Who would be calling you that I don't know?" Luke scoffs. He's starting to piss me off again.

Kimmie glances between us. She'd probably enjoy seeing us fighting but for now, she doesn't say anything.

"Damn, Luke, just drop it…"

"Fine," he snaps. "Enjoy your breakfast…" He storms out of the kitchen.

"We're all a little hungover, stud," she says quietly.

She's right. I can't seem to do anything right today. I leave Kimmie again and go looking for Luke. He's outside on the patio. I walk over to him and raise my hands so he knows I'm not going to hit him.

"Look, man. My mom called. She just got out of jail and felt like she needed to remind me of how much of a useless bastard I am for not letting Sandy bail her out. Okay? Didn't mean to set you off again, I just didn't want to talk about it," I say in a rush. I'm so tired of hurting people's feelings just because I don't want to talk.

His face immediately drops in regret. "I'm sorry, man, I wasn't…"

"Now come inside and let's have a smoke before breakfast. The pot should ease all our hangovers."

--- - -- - --- --- - -- - ------ -- - -- ------------------- --------------- - - ------

A joint, a lot of coffee and a huge breakfast later, the day starts to look better. Ryan has calmed down, although he's still withdrawn, and Luke is trying to make up for last night by being extra nice and playing the perfect host.

As for me, I try to keep my mouth shut rather than say stupid-ass things that will piss Ryan off. He still hasn't told me who was on the phone earlier. I guess I can wait until he wants to share. In the meantime, I've packed our bags and tidied the guest room.

"So when are you guys due back in Newport?" Luke asks.

Ryan shrugs. "Either Tuesday evening or Wednesday morning. It's kind of flexible. See how the driving goes."

Huh. I was definitely counting on us spending Tuesday night together… Oh well, I'll just have to convince him. There's plenty of time ahead for us to make up. And I want to make up. I can't stand distant Ryan. He looks wounded, and lost, and unhappy – and I want to make him feel better.

Luke gives us both huge hugs when we leave. "I'm sorry I kissed you," he whispers into my ear as he lets go, but he squeezes my arm, too. Ah. So he _does_ remember something.

"Me too," I smile back. And I mean it, but… it was nice.

Ryan pats his back awkwardly when Luke grabs him. "Chino, I swear I'll behave like a gentleman next time. But you can't turn up with such a hottie and expect me not to notice."

"You can't help it if you're a slut," Ryan replies, and he definitely sounds like he's cheering up.

------ ---- - ----------- -- - - ---- ------------------- ---------------

The morning's drive is uneventful. It's a bright, sunny day, Ryan is focusing on the road, I'm keeping quiet (although it's killing me) and we're listening to some local radio station, which is dishing out recent hits. After a couple of hours, I'm ready to explode.

"Hey, stud, what do you say to a stop so we can stretch our legs?"

He looks at me briefly and shrugs. "Sure."

"Look, there's a turnoff coming which can take us to a nice forested area," I say, showing him the map I've been amusing myself with for the past hour. "We could have a walk or something."

"A walk, huh? I never thought of you as a hiker, Kimmie," he teases. Good, he's more relaxed. I was right to let him have his quiet time.

"Ryan, when will you learn that I am actually full of surprises?"

He smiles. "Yeah, I guess I should get this in my head."

Half and hour later, I've put on a pair of pants and some sneakers, we've stocked up on water and sandwiches at a small shop, and we're hiking on a forest trail. The air is cool under the branches, and it's oddly restful in the filtered green sunlight.

Ryan sets a good pace, and I think he's surprised I can keep up. Well, stud, how do you think I keep myself fit for all our acrobatics?

There's something about hiking which really works out all the stress, not to mention our lingering hangovers. We only walk for a couple of hours, but by the time we get back to the car, we are both much more relaxed. Ryan slings an arm around my shoulders on the way down the last trail, and I feel like he's finally forgiving me for being a stupid slut.

I think I still owe him an apology. But I should wait until we've stopped for the evening.

Back on the interstate, we chat and try to decide where to stop for the night. Neither of us is in a hurry to get back to Newport, and I still think we might take it slow and spend Tuesday night on the road. Besides, we're both tired after last night and we don't want to spend too long driving.

We settle on a place called Weed, because we can't resist the name, and it's on the slopes of Mount Shasta, which sounds like a nice and wholesome place to spend a night.

By the time we've checked in and dropped our bags, we're both ravenous so we barely stop before going out in search of dinner. Ryan gets to choose, so we end up in a steakhouse and order rare steaks. I could eat a cow after the hangover, the earlier walk, and now the bracing mountain air, which really tickles my appetite.

So we're sat across a wooden table, and I think the time has come for me to eat humble pie.

"Ryan, I think I owe you an apology."

"Huh?" His blue eyes look confused. Aw, he's so cute.

"I behaved like an ass in Portland. And like a complete slut. You had every right to be pissed at me."

He shrugs. "It's okay, Kimmie. It's not like we ever said we were exclusive or anything." And for some reason the way he says it stings a little. Actually, scratch a little. A lot.

"No, it's not okay. He's a friend of yours. We were staying there together – I shouldn't have been flirting with him. I really am sorry."

He gives me a searching look. "Did anything happen between the two of you? Because I thought…"

I hang my head in shame. "When you were in the bathroom yesterday, Luke did make a move on me – he was very drunk, and so was I. He kissed me. I stopped him but…" I don't really want to explain it in detail but I think Ryan understands. He raises an eyebrow.

"Stud, I thought it was you at first. And I was wasted… and then I told him to fuck off, and he was kind of persistent…"

"And that's how we ended up covered in mudslides," he finishes.

"Yes. But really, Ryan, I am sorry." And I stretch my arm across the table and take his hand in mine. He is surprised, but he squeezes back.

I'm not quite done. "I feel I let you down – after all the support you gave me when we went to see assface Jay. You had my back there, Ryan, and I'd basically lied to you to get you to come to UCLA. The thing is, I've been pretty shitty to you. I don't want you to think I'm taking you for granted."

He's looking really surprised now. He cocks his head sideways and observes me for a second.

"That's all I had to say. But I… I hope I haven't ruined this for you. Because you were pretty pissed this morning." There. I'm done.

"Kimmie, this morning wasn't really about you," he says. "Well, okay, I was hungover, and pissed at Luke and at you, yes, because… I guess, because I was jealous." And as he says that I want to grin. Yesss! I knew it – and he's admitting it, too. Not that there is anything serious between us, but… it's nice to know.

"That phone call, it was my mom," he says, looking serious. He stops, and I can tell it costs him to say more. But he does. "She's been giving me grief. She calls me sometimes out of the blue, when she's drunk, and just swears at me. It's… hard. She's an alcoholic and a complete bitch, but she's my mom." He sighs. "So, you know, it makes me angry. And upset. I'm sorry, too, for this morning."

And he has such a hangdog expression on his face that I get up and slide next to him in the booth and hug him. He relaxes into the hug and wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I don't know how long we stay there, but the waitress has to cough discreetly when she turns up with our food.

After dinner, we walk out of the restaurant with our arms around each other. It's funny, I have no problem molesting Ryan in public, but these sweet public displays of innocent affection make me feel all shy. And warm and fuzzy inside.

Damn, I am losing my edge.

I blame you, stud.

--- -- - -- --- ------- -- - -- ----- - -------- - - ---- -- - --

We make it back to our motel room after a walk under the night sky, with the mountains looming above us, and I realize I feel completely relaxed again. It's like Kimmie has managed to exorcise the bad vibes from this morning.

She really is incredibly sweet tonight. I can't believe she's apologized for everything. And yes, I still was a little pissed at her about UCLA. And about Luke. But now – now I'm cool with her. More than cool, actually. I really like her. Somehow I've managed to be open with her about my fucked-up life, and my mom, and she's so… accepting.

And tender. Fuck it, tenderness is _not_ something I expected from Kimmie. But she's good at it.

Now we're back in the room, though, there's a definite gleam in her eye. _That_ I recognize…

"So, stud, what say you we give it another go?" she says, smiling at me.

I feign innocence. "Another go at what?"

"Well… let's say we have some unfinished business," she whispers, as she pulls me towards the bed. I follow her and we fall onto the mattress in each other's arms.

She rolls me over onto my back and starts kissing my face. She's both passionate and quite tender, her lips tracing my eyebrows, my cheekbones and the line of my jaw before capturing mine. She kisses me softly and deeply, and I find myself responding to her with a slow, deliberate pace that is quite unlike the intense, urgent sex we seem to have most of the time.

She's clearly determined to take the lead on this one and I let her, as she continues to plant kisses on me, down my neck and on my collarbone, now and then nipping me softly, and letting her tongue taste my skin. She's rubbing her breasts against my chest, and despite the fact that we are fully clothed, I'm feeling seriously aroused. Not that it's in any way a surprise.

I press my hips into hers, my hands sliding slowly down her sides towards her perfect ass. We are entwined together, our hips rocking slowly against each other and she moans softly into my neck. We kiss some more, until I start feeling like I'm going to explode if we don't move to the next level.

"Kimmie," I groan.

She grins at me. "Can't handle the slow pace, stud?"

"Don't be such a tease," I growl. But I like it, really. Except that, damn, I'm not used to this with her.

"Don't worry," she whispers into my ear. "You'll be getting it soon enough."

"Yeah," I say, and I pull her to me and roll over. She gives a little eep of surprise as she finds herself pinned under my bulk. It' s my turn now to kiss her everywhere, and now that I am in control it's easier to maintain that slow pace. Kimmie, on the other hand, is beginning to lose it.

She wriggles and moans when I start nibbling her nipple though her T-shirt, and she tries to rub herself against me but I won't let her. I continue kissing her leisurely, and I push up her top and kiss her taut stomach and upwards, until I unclasp her bra and start licking and sucking her breasts. Kimmie is moaning pretty much non-stop now, and I'm beginning to find it difficult to focus.

"Please Ryan, please, please…" she begs.

How can I say no?

We strip each other awkwardly, trembling and fumbling because we're both so desperate by now, and then when I'm ready I lower myself back onto her, staring into her eyes. She grabs my head and pulls me in and I kiss her deeply as I push into her, still trying to keep it all under control. We find a rhythm and we're rocking together, Kimmie moaning between kisses, her breathing getting more and more ragged, as is mine, until we're both panting, and going faster, and she suddenly tips over and cries out my name. I let go then, and I swear I have the most intense climax ever. I am completely winded and collapse over her, my heart hammering in my chest, head spinning. Wow.

And later, when we're spooning and I'm nuzzling her neck she whispers something indistinct to me.

"What?" I ask. She giggles.

"So, stud, who knew we could do tender lovemaking?"

Wonders never cease.


	13. Tie me up, tie me down

_Continuing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud._

_An NC-17 version of this chapter is available on LJ (see link on our profile page) if you prefer replies to your feedback. There is quite a lot of additional smut._

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - - - - ---- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- -- - - -- - - - -- - - --_

_Chapter 13: Tie me up, tie me down. _

Sometime during the night, Kimmie has wrapped her body around me. It's nice. We had a good time last night. It's like we were lovers, not just two people getting off. I'm not sure what that means…but it was nice. It's been a long time since I've made love like that.

I'd turned my phone off after my mom's call yesterday and I know I'm in for an earful as soon as I turn it on again. I bite the bullet and immediately the screen starts to flash with messages. Later.

She's really beautiful when she's sleeping.

I start to trace my fingers up her arm and follow the trail with my lips.

"Mmm…" She starts to respond, rolling on her back lazily as I continue my tasting of her flesh.

I kiss her breasts and her fingers run through my hair as she wakes up. I run my hands down her thighs and back up again, and grin as she opens up for me.

"Morning, stud," she moans, clearly pleased with her alarm.

"Morning…" I murmur, lowering my kisses.

It doesn't take long for her to start getting off and screaming my name. She's pulling my hair and when I finally feel her reach her peak, my cell phone starts to buzz on the nightstand.

I have to get it. The Cohens are going to kill me if I don't answer.

"Hey…" Kimmie pants as I roll off her and reach for the phone.

"Ryan, wait…" she purrs, fully awake now. She's got that look in her eye but I have to fight it.

"I have to get this." I flip my phone open. I have to make this quick. "Hello?"

"Dude."

"Seth…" I lose my voice as Kimmie straddles my chest. It takes all my control not to cry out as she grips me suddenly. I definitely don't want to be moaning Seth's name, this is just…wrong.

"Summer says…" he starts.

"Summer's crazy," I choke out while Kimmie puts the condom on me and…she's enjoying this a little too much, which while it is a little weird, is also totally hot…

"Is Kimmie there? Dude, tell me the truth…"

I can't take my eyes off her as Kimmie readjusts her position and looks at me hungrily while slowly sliding over me. I have to grit my teeth to hold any focus because she feels really good.

"Summer says Luke says you brought Kimmie up and you guys fucked like rabbits and kinky nympho-monkeys and she said that he said that Kimmie sounds like a live-action porno movie and I know from the episode in the broom closet that he's not making that up…Ryan…Ryan, are you there?" Seth's voice is distant in my ear.

Kimmie smiles again and leans over, taking one of my nipples in her mouth and I know I'm going to lose it…

"What are you doing, Ryan?" Seth asks, his voice loud again through the phone.

Kimmie giggles and as soon as I get my senses enough to respond she kisses me, guiding my rhythm with her hips.

"Oh, god, you're doing Kimmie right now, aren't you?" Seth yells.

"Seth, it's…" But I'm breathing hard now and Kimmie's not letting up. "I'm half asleep, Seth…give me ten minutes…" I finally manage to say.

Kimmie takes the phone. "Twenty…" And she closes the phone with a snap.

--- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- ------- - -- ----- - - ---

Kimmie's in the shower and I'm fucking tired. But…it was worth it.

Now I have to face the music. I dial Seth back and lean back against the rumpled bed to wait.

"Dude. What the hell…"

"Seth…" I have to stop him before his babble goes into hyperdrive.

"Were you just fucking Kimmie on the phone?"

We weren't actually 'on' the phone, just 'on' the bed. I have to lie… "I was asleep, I was having a dream, you totally woke me up…"

" 'Twenty minutes'?" Seth asks. Damn. I'd forgotten about that.

"Well…I had just woken up…"

"I can't believe you've been with Kimmie on some sort of cross-country sex marathon…"

He pauses for a long moment and I know he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking. I wonder what Kimmie's doing over spring break…

"Ryan, man, you could get in so much trouble…"

"Have you _seen_ Kimmie, Seth?"

"Not as much as Summer has," he mutters.

"I apologized for that." I did. Even though I know I'll be apologizing for months and years to come…

"So is she as much of a freak as Luke says? Tequila shots and thongs and…"

"Seth." He makes it sound so depraved. "Do your parents know?"

"I wouldn't rat you out like that…but Summer's fucking livid."

"Why's she so interested in my sex life?"

"Believe me, I've asked her and many bruises and a busted eardrum later…she insists she's just worried about you. She doesn't like Kimmie and nothing I say is making any difference."

"I'm fine, Seth." I can't believe she's chalking up her obsession with my sex life to her being worried about me. Why is everyone worried about me?

"Then why'd you run off?"

"I needed some time, I needed this…"

"What? A weekend of meaningless sex?"

"A weekend away with a friend…"

"I'm not a friend?" Seth scoffs.

"I don't think you can do what Kimmie can do." And I don't think I ever want to find out.

"Granted…but are you sure you're okay? Like…with your mom and Mary?"

"Yeah, Seth. I needed to get away from all of that. Without having to field a bunch of questions the whole time I'm away. I needed to relax."

"Okay, man. I'll let you off the hook for now… but simply because Kimmie's so… she's so fucking hot."

"You think your dad will let me slide?"

"He'll never find out. I've got your back."

--- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- ------- - -- ----- - - ---

Ryan's been frisky all day. Something about last night has sent him into this weird 'cuddling' mood. Almost like he's happy.

Not that he's not a happy guy, he's just…broody. Most of the time we've spent together, he's been brooding and sexy and quiet but he's more…satisfied today.

Me, on the other hand, I'm just enjoying the ride. After his hot little wake-up this morning, we've been taking our time on our way home. He lets me control the radio and I let him drive.

We're a few hours from home when his cell phone rings. Seth and Summer have been calling about every half hour, but luckily, Ryan's not stressing about it, he almost seems amused.

"This is Ryan…oh, hey, Sandy…yeah, I'm on the road…" Ryan says.

I like teasing him, he's so sexy when he's flustered, so I slide my hand from its place on his leg closer to his thigh.

"Kimmie? Why are you asking me about…oh…you heard that? Um…" Ryan's red now, but it's not because of my touch. He must be busted for real this time.

"Everything okay?" I whisper. We've tackled enough obstacles this weekend, it can't be all for nothing…

He shakes his head at me and all at once – happy, cuddly Ryan is gone and brooding Ryan is back. Not that he's any less hot, just less happy.

"Sandy…no, seriously, it's not…okay. We'll talk about it when I get home…how far am I? Um…" He glances at me, motioning for the map.

And I just know that he's going to want to go straight home and I won't get to play with him anymore. Like Seth's parents will approve of me, what parents would approve of me? I just kidnapped him for the weekend and corrupted him…

"Hang on, Sandy, I'm trying to give you an estimate…" Ryan says.

I point at a spot on the map and hold it up so he can see it while he's driving and talking on the phone. I hope he doesn't notice…

"Looks like Monterey…yeah, I know, still pretty far…you want me to drive all night?" He asks. After a pause, he glances at me with a curious expression. "Sure…I'll see you tomorrow…I know, I'm grounded…okay, Sandy. I'll call you…"

"What?" I ask when he closes the phone and turns to me.

"We are nowhere near Monterey, Kimmie…" he smirks.

"So? You in a hurry to get home for your grounding?"

He doesn't answer immediately and I'm worried that maybe he's pissed again…but then he takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Thanks."

--- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- ------- - -- ----- - - ---

It took about an hour for Ryan's paranoia to kick in. Now we're pulled over at a drugstore so he can buy a razor. He seems to think being clean-shaven will help his case with the Cohens.

He's so hot with the blond stubble on his chin and it really seemed like a good idea for me to ditch his razor at Luke's house. But he seems to think Mrs. Cohen will disapprove.

I don't want him to get in trouble. He's been so great all weekend…I wish there was something I could do for him. I'm standing in front of the condom display but nothing seems to be jumping out at me. I want to do something special…

I pull out my cell phone and dial my mother's number. I haven't talked to her since we left for Portland; hopefully she's not pissed, too.

"Hello?" she answers perkily.

"Hi, Mom…"

"Kimmie, what a surprise…are you in jail? Need bail?"

"Funny…"

"What? It wouldn't be the first time…what's going on? When are you getting back from your trip?"

"Sometime tomorrow. I need a favor…"

"A favor, is that what they call bail now?"

My mom thinks she's hilarious. "No, mom…this guy, he's been really great all weekend and he's paid for everything…"

"You're charging him? That's not how I raised you, Kimmie…"

"Shut up, mom!" I snap and the man reaching past me for a box of condoms turns beet red. I smile apologetically but he hurries off.

"Okay, Kimmie, what's your favor?"

"What's that place you and dad go to all the time, it's in Santa Barbara and you guys…"

"Fuck like rabbits?"

"Mom…" She's so fucking irritating.

She laughs. "San Ysidro Ranch?"

"Yeah, that's the place…"

"Kimmie, that place is expensive, even for your tastes. Why should I even consider this? I don't know anything about this boy except that he's sexy and…"

"Mom. Stop it. He's a good friend. You would have loved the way he knocked Jay down…"

"He met Jay? You saw Jay?"

"Chill, mom. The bastard dumped me in an email, I convinced Ryan to drive me over to UCLA so I could…so I could talk to him…"

"And your new beau, he decked him?"

"Yeah. Jay's an ass."

"We've been telling you that for years, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. Ryan's been great."

"Rebounds never work out, honey…"

I roll my eyes at her. Always with the advice. "He's not a rebound, he's a friend. So…about Santa Barbara…will you call them?"

"I'll make the reservation. I hope he's worth it, Kimmie…"

"Oh, he is." I pluck two boxes of condoms off the shelf. I love my mom.

Now – all I need to do is convince Ryan…

"Hey, stud, I have an idea."

He turns to me with a skeptical look on his face. "Yeah? What kind of an idea?"

"Ryan, I think I owe you one. I mean, you've been doing everything this trip – driving, paying for gas, and you wouldn't let me pay for the motel… so I want to take care of our last night."

"Oh. Okay, I guess. I mean, thanks. That's… really sweet of you." And he smiles at me, a smile that turns into a smirk when he sees the two boxes I set on the counter.

"You can get these, stud," I whisper in his ear, my hand on his ass, while the geeky guy behind the counter blushes furiously. "Because, believe me, we're going to need them."

I think I want the last night of our trip to be… memorable. Maybe it's time vanilla boy here got a little more adventurous… Hmm.

---- - - - ------ -- --------------- - - ---------- - - --- ------- - ------

Kimmie's being pretty mysterious about our destination, just giving me directions as we arrive in Santa Barbara. Until we drive into these vast grounds, through beautiful gardens, and I realize that we are in some exclusive resort, which is obviously fucking expensive, and she looks almost apologetic.

"I knew if I'd told you, you would have said no, stud. This is San Ysidro Ranch. Jackie Kennedy and JFK honeymooned here."

"Huh?" It's even worse than I thought.

"My parents come here for their dirty weekends. I got my mom to get us reservations."

Great. So now Mrs. Gentry is actually organizing my love life. I swear Kimmie's family lives on another planet. I must look a little shocked because Kimmie laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Relax, Ryan, my mom thinks you're really cool. Especially since I told her about you decking Jay. You're her hero."

I'm not sure that's good news. But at this stage – I'll just go with the flow.

Kimmie handles the checking-in and we end up in a luxurious cottage with a terrace overlooking the mountains. There's a big iron-framed bed, and Kimmie looks decidedly frisky when she spies it. She's got that look in her eyes again – and I can't deny I'm curious about what she has in mind for later.

It's been a long drive, and it's nice to unwind with a smoke on the terrace – which is surrounded by greenery and so secluded it feels like we're the only people around.

Sandy sounded pretty pissed on the phone earlier – he really didn't appreciate me lying to them. I feel guilty, but at the same time, I feel so much better than I did when I left – even with Mom's call – that I think it's been worth it. Kimmie is really good at making me forget my troubles. Actually, she's good at making me feel good. Which is no small achievement.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, stud, or shall we just order some room service," Kimmie says, as she walks through the glass doors, and my jaw drops. She's wearing some sort of silk and lace negligee, over a strappy number, with stockings, and lacy shorts and… God I don't even know the name of the lingerie she's wearing, but it's cream-colored silk and it looks fucking amazing against her tanned skin and long legs and just looking at her makes me want to…well, do her. She looks delicious.

I'm definitely in for an earful tomorrow – but by the look of things, tonight alone might just make up for it. Because – whoa! Even by Kimmie standards – this is _hot_.

"Yeah, we can order room service," I say, and frankly – food? Is the last thing on my mind right now.

She smiles at me and steps back in to pick up the phone. I can hear her talking to some guy about champagne, seafood, and whipped cream. At least that's what it sounds like, and I can see we're headed for an interesting evening. I wonder how she got them to supply booze, but it's Kimmie – and these days, nothing surprises me about Kimmie.

She strolls back to the door, poised on her high heels, and she leans against the frame, smiling at me.

"So, what do you think about the view?" she says.

"It's pretty fine from where I'm standing," I reply, and that is the honest truth.

"Give me a toke of that," she murmurs and she sits next to me, crossing and uncrossing her stockinged legs until I feel compelled to run my hand up her thigh and she smiles even wider.

"Stud, you might be busted, but I promise I'll make it worth your while tonight."

We sit on the terrace for a while, while the sun sets, and Kimmie massages my neck and shoulders while I relax into her hands. By the time room service turns up I am feeling ready for anything.

Kimmie deals with room service – I bet the staff here are used to lingerie-clad girls answering the door – and comes back out ten minutes later with a couple of glasses of champagne.

"Want to come inside?" she says, seductively, after a few sips, and yeah, I do.

She's definitely set the mood – there's some discreet lighting, and some candles, and funky music playing in the background, and then she takes the glass away from my hand, places it on a table and she wraps herself around me.

Within seconds we're locked in a passionate embrace, and Kimmie is unbuttoning my shirt. She removes it, kissing her way down my chest, and throws it over a chair. But when I try to do the same with her she shakes her head and pushes me backwards until I fall onto the bed.

"I get to call the shots tonight," she says, "unless you object, stud?"

And with that she straddles me slowly, and pushes my hand away when I try to grab her breast. As if I can argue with her right now…

"Down, boy, down!" she says, laughing.

She leans over me, her breasts spilling out of her camisole and her push-up bra and stares me in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" she whispers.

"I guess."

"No, I mean really," she says, and her voice is low and sultry. "Like, you know, I used to trust Jay and look how he fucked me over. You… you've turned out to be more of a friend than I could ever imagine. I trust you, Ryan…"

Hmm. Do I trust her? Yeah, I probably do. But what has she got in mind?

"I can't help but feel that if I say yes, things will happen," I say.

She bends down and whispers into my ear: "Yeah, but good things, stud. I swear."

I close my eyes and consider the options. Fuck it. I _do_ trust her. After what's happened in the past few days I feel that she's not going to fuck me over. Not any more. Plus – I am curious and she's just too hot for me to deny myself this...

"Yes."

"Do you trust me enough to play with me?" And she's staring at me with those eyes, getting darker by the minute, and all I can do is nod. My mouth has gone dry.

Kimmie reaches behind her and flourishes a couple of scarves. So, she's going to tie me up. Kinky girl...

She does it very efficiently, and it's not painful nor too tight but my hands are bound and even if I wanted to I don't think I can undo the knots. Well, not easily at any rate. I feel slightly apprehensive and extremely horny.

Kimmie gives me a real man-eating smile and gets off the bed. She picks up the remote for the stereo and turns the music up, a throbbing bass-led number and starts swaying to it. She picks up the rhythm and begins to dance, gyrating her hips and smiling at me, looking sexy as fuck in her lingerie. I can't take my eyes off her.

And then she lets her negligee slip off her shoulders slowly, while her hands run up and down her body. Fuck, she's stripping for me. And holy shit, Kimmie can do a strip tease. By the time the camisole's off and she's down to her bra I am panting, and my jeans feel like they are several sizes too small.

At which point, Kimmie moves back onto the bed. She straddles me again before unclasping her bra and very slowly stripping it off her body. She's now topless, and she starts grinding herself against me in a circular motion that makes me temporarily lose my bearings. She runs her hands up her sides and strokes her own breasts, all the while looking at me through half-lidded eyes.

I starts to struggle at the restraints because, Christ, I want to get my hands on her. Or my mouth. Now. I don't know if this was a good idea because I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get to touch her.

She laughs at me struggling and bends down to plant a kiss on my lips. A hot, wet, passionate kiss that leaves me breathless.

"Oh, you can try, but I think you'll find these aren't that easy to slip off," she says. "But I'll let you go if you really want me to, of course…"

I look up at her as she straightens up and starts moving for me again, her hands wandering over her body, shuddering from her own touch. She's really getting into her little game, and she's thrown her head back and she's moaning, really loudly for a change, and I'm desperate to get my hands on her. I find my breathing's gone ragged, and I'm bucking futilely under her, but she's just out of my reach. I'm on the verge of passing out because all the blood has now left my brain for parts south.

"God, Kimmie…"

She's flushed and breathing heavily when she looks back at me, and she smiles wickedly.

"So, stud," she purrs, "enjoying the show? Or would you like a little more _action_?"

---- ---- ----------- - - -------- ---------- ----- - - - ------ --- ---

Wow. I'm still buzzing from my little display – it felt really hot to have Ryan watching me.

"Kimmie…" he groans, and it sounds like he's begging.

"Un-huh, sweetie, you're going to have to tell me what you want," I say – and damn, I'm really getting a kick out of this. As is he, it seems, judging by the bulge in his jeans.

He licks his lips and looks me straight in the eye. "Okay. I want to fuck you. Now. That good enough for you?" Oh, yeah. Except… not tonight, no.

"Not yet, stud. I think you deserve a little _fun_ before we get there…" And with that I bend down to kiss him softly and I jump off the bed and walk towards the tray room service left on the table. Time for a little more kinky fun, I think, and I pick up a couple of ice cubes and hide them in y hand when I go back to the bed.

I climb back on the bed.

"Close your eyes," I whisper.

He does. And I start trailing an ice cube down his chest and on his nipple, so he opens them wide again, swearing and bucking under me. But he calms down and I can see he's enjoying it, too. Especially when I get further down and start playing with the button of his jeans. And then, well let's just say he likes the hot/cold treatment, because when I go down on him he lets me have my wicked way with him.

When I look back up at him his eyes are still unfocused and he's panting. I scoot up and kiss him and lie next to him for a sensual hug and we stay there together for a few minutes, while his heartbeat gets back to normal. I nuzzle his neck. He smells nice.

"That was… something else," he says, finally. "So do I get released now?"

"Oh no, stud. I'm not done with you yet," I reply, running my nails up this denim-clad thigh and I'm pleased to see that I'm already getting a reaction. Oh, Ryan, I do love your stamina.

I start touching and kissing him all over, because I just love having all that hard muscly body at my disposal, and the fact that he can't do anything back really gets me going. Ryan's such an alpha male, seeing him helpless and having to beg for it is… very erotic. And he's getting into the kinkiness of it too, judging by his rapid recovery.

Next up, I think, whipped cream…

I decorate Ryan like a cake, and have a lot of messy and yummy fun licking it off him, and then I take pity of him and allow him to lick whipped cream of me, too, because why should I deprive myself?

"So, Ryan, what exactly did you say you wanted?" I murmur, when all the cream is gone, because his voice is such a turn-on I love hearing it during sex. And he's just too quiet to do it all on his own.

"C'mon, Kimmie," he groans. "You know what I damn want."

I bend down and lick his ear and trail my tongue down to his collarbone. He's a little sticky from the cream, but he still tastes like Ryan under it all and I can't get enough of him.

He's squirming, and he's totally ready again, and my resolve has evaporated. I've kept this going for long enough now… maybe it's time for some release.

He grins at me as I snag a condom from one of the boxes I got earlier.

Then I lower myself onto him and oooooh that feels good, stud. Especially when he starts thrusting and we fall into a rocking rhythm – and suffice it to say I'm not the only one screaming at the end of that wild ride.

Wow, Ryan, that was... impressive. I collapse onto his sweaty chest and kiss him thoroughly.

"So, do I get to tie you up next?" he murmurs into my neck when we've recovered our breath.

Oh, stud, I thought you'd never ask.


	14. All Good Things

_Finally bringing the further adventures of the irrepressible Kimmie and Ryan the stud to an end. Or at any rate a well-deserved rest. They may return one day for a brief visit, by popular demand..._

_This chapter is rated PG-13. However, there is another, NC-17-rated version of it on our LJ homepage (link available on our personal profile). So if you're old enough, and it's your cup of tea, come visit. If not – enjoy it here…_

_**DISCLAIMER:** We do not own anything OC related. Kimmie, on the other hand, is all ours (and JBKAF Productions')_

_Please review at will – we love the feedback!_

_---- - - ---------- ------ - --- ------------- -----_

_Chapter14: All Good Things…_

Kimmie's killing me. And I have to say; it's definitely a way to go. After last night…I don't know if I'm even capable of forming coherent sentences today. Luckily, she's just as spent as I am. We ruined the bed sheets with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup fun we had but she assured me that the staff would take care of it.

She woke me up this morning with some special kisses, and I don't mean on the mouth. I've honestly never met anyone as easily aroused as Kimmie. She's like a man, no, a teenage boy, the way she's always ready and willing. For the first time in my life, I can say that I'm spoiled.

We've cleared out of the cottage late morning have been on the road about an hour. Kimmie's asleep in the passenger seat, curled around the seat belt so I'm enjoying the peaceful silence of the highway.

That is until my phone starts ringing again. I flip it open quickly so it doesn't wake Kimmie. "Yeah?"

"Are you on your way home?"

Kirsten. "Yes, I'm on the way. I should be there in a couple of hours or so…"

"You're in a lot of trouble, you know."

"I know…"

"Is she a nice girl?"

She's nice…I'm just not sure if she's nice in the 'parental' sense of the word. "Yeah…"

"You like her?"

"Yeah. I do…we're just friends…"

"Sure you are. Because you take long getaways out of town with all your friends, take Seth for instance…"

"Kirsten…"

"She's more than a friend, Ryan. Even I know that. We're not oblivious, you know…"

"I know, I'm sorry…" Hell, I don't regret it, though.

"But why'd you do it? You didn't think we'd let you go if we knew about her?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me go. I just needed…some time away." C'mon Kirsten – like you would have let me go with Kimmie, of all people.

Kirsten stays silent for a long moment. I push my foot down on the gas, increasing my speed. "Well…I understand that. With your mother and Mary and all of the stress of Newport…"

"She called me." I don't know why, but I feel like I should tell her. Maybe she can get word to Sandy to not give out my phone number any more.

"Mary?"

"No. Dawn."

"Oh, honey…was she upset?"

"Of course. She gave me quite the wake up call. So no matter how much trouble I'm in right now, I'm sort of glad that I wasn't at home when she called…I couldn't take everyone asking me about it and picking at me…" As I say the words, I wonder why I'm telling her at all. But they need to understand why this trip was worth it.

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Kirsten says, and she sounds genuinely sorry. "I know you've got a lot on your mind these days and none of us want you to get as strung out as you did this summer…but you should have told us. I mean, we love you and we trust you…"

"Really?" I'm already grounded, might as well start the sucking up process early.

"Really. But your choices sometimes…they make us worry. Your temper, the way you get all wound up and then quiet. Honey, we're here to help you make… appropriate choices. You know, it's our role – until you're 18, at least. And I doubt you and closet girl have been appropriate lately, especially considering what Sandy overheard…"

What?! "What?"

"I can't repeat it. But you definitely have some explaining to do when you get home."

Oh god, what did Sandy overhear? I can't even process what words come out of Seth's mouth…I'm dead.

"Stud?" Kimmie mumbles.

And Kirsten hears her because she lets out a groan. "She calls you '_stud'_? Oh, Ryan…"

"Kirsten…" They're digging my grave.

"I insist on meeting this girl, Ryan."

And there goes the tombstone. _Ryan Atwood 1987-2004. Bad Chino, Bad._

"I'll be home soon. Bye." I close the phone and Kimmie's grinning at me. I know that look.

--- -- - - - - - -- -------- - -- -------- - --------- ---- - ------ - -------------- - ----- - --- - ----- - - - - ------- -- - - ------

I'm still exhausted from last night, but the thought of getting to Newport without one last goodbye fuck to close the trip seems… wrong somehow. So I make Ryan pull over at this scenic overlook on the edge of the highway. There's a big tree and he parks the Rover beside it with an empty space on one side.

I smile at him. "It's about time we re-christened the Rover… Remember that first time?"

"Remember? How could I not?" His eyes are twinkling. Yeah, stud, that's how it all started. And look at us now.

"So?"

"We don't have much time," he says, glancing at his watch with guilty eyes.

"Oh, you're timing us now?"

"God, no…" He laughs. Despite the earlier conversation with Mrs. Cohen, he still seems relaxed. Good. "I wouldn't dare…"

I silence him with a kiss as I unsnap his seat belt and swing my leg over his lap to straddle him. The steering wheel jams into my back and I accidentally hit him with my elbow.

"Damn…" he grunts, hurt, but his eyes show that he's not mad. I think I've finally tamed the beast.

"Let's take this to the back seat, stud…"

We climb over the seat and before I can get the upper hand, he's above me supported by his arms and he's kissing me with that hot mouth…God, I wish we were back at San Ysidro because I want more time with Ryan's talented tongue…

He licks his way down my throat, nipping lightly, and he stops and sucks on my neck, hard.

"Ryan! Are you giving me a hickey?"

"Just so you don't forget our little trip," he says, looking up at me and smirking.

And then he dips his head back down and pushes my shirt up with one hand until my bra is exposed and he pops it open – clever boy, he spotted the front-loader immediately – and plunges his face in between my breasts with a groan.

"I'm going to miss those," he says, his voice muffled. Oh stud, not as much as they are going to miss you.

And as if on cue, he starts with his damn tongue, and the hot mouth, and I swear I am going to come for real this time if he goes on, he's got me so attuned to him. And he doesn't let up but keeps working on them, relentlessly, until I can't take the intensity anymore and suddenly my body spasms in response.

"Aah! Jesus Christ! Ryan!" God, that _never_ happened to me before! Holy shit – this boy just gets better and _better_.

"Wow," he says, lifting his head up with a look halfway between smugness and delighted surprise. And he cracks a huge grin. "I can't believe I did this just with your breasts!"

I am breathless and kind of stunned myself. Who knew, stud?

"C'mere," I whisper, and I pull his head down, my hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair, and kiss him deeply until he runs out of breath, too. I want more of him, dammit.

And I can't let myself think about what else, because as I pull his shirt over his head, I know that I'm falling…

"Condom?" he asks, breath hot in my ear, as his hands slide down to my hips, and I find myself involuntarily thrusting against him.

We're clumsy for once and the sporadic cars that keep driving behind us aren't helping. My pockets are empty and I have to maneuver into the back to search my bag. Ryan snorts and reaches under my skirt, deftly slipping my thong down.

"Opportunity," he says. "Too good to miss."

"Oh, I like it when you take the initiative," I purr, turning to look at him, and there's a flash in his blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he asks, slapping my ass playfully. "Like that?"

Oh, stud, you'll pay for that.

Or not, because he starts feeling me up, I find myself leaning forward against the backrest, hanging on for dear life, and _whimpering, _because he knows exactly how to touch me, every time.

He gets up on his knees behind me, his and his mouth is on my neck, his hot skin against mine as his chest presses against my back.

He whispers obscenities into my ear, and I catch myself wondering when he got so… dominant, and so _dirty_… and God, his voice makes me so _hot_, and he gets me going, again, and I cry out, again.

And Ryan laughs in my ear, a dirty husky laugh, while I catch my breath, trembling. Jesus, what is he _doing _to me?

"Wanna fuck?" he says, his voice low and raspy, and I want to sob yes, please but I have no voice left in me so I just nod weakly, and he reaches over the backrest and grabs my bag and pulls out the condoms and fumbles briefly behind me, and then we're moving together, in sync, and I'm moaning and, God, the feeling is building up again. I can't believe it. I want to cry, this is so intense. My body is overwhelmed. Not to mention my brain. And I feel everything is exploding in my head and my body, and I cry out, probably loud enough to stop traffic on the highway and his hands tighten around my waist as he stiffens and groans and we both collapse against the backrest.

I am crying, I think, or at any rate my face is wet and I have no idea where I am, or who I am, or what day this is – all I know is I have just had the most intense sex of my life – ever – with Ryan and I have no idea what comes next but whoa. This is getting completely delirious. Also, I think I may be getting feelings for him.

Except, no. We are friends. Fucking amazing _fucking_ friends. Insanely amazing _fucking_ friends like on some kind of mad porno trip.

He rolls over onto the back seat, holding me in his arms, tight, after disposing of the condom quickly and he spoons me a little awkwardly – because, yeah, the Rover is big and all, but it's still a damn car – and he's kissing the back of my head and my temples and my cheek, little light kisses which feel so… tender and sweet after the pounding sex and I am completely boneless and relaxed in his arms.

"Wow, Ryan," I say. "That was… unbelievable. I mean even for you. Even for us. What happened here?"

"You enjoyed it?" he asks, and there's a smile in his voice.

"Oh, like, you didn't notice? All three times? And where did all the bad boy dirty talk come from, stud, because that was so damn _hot_… You have the sexiest voice."

He chuckles in my ear, and when he talks, he sounds almost… embarrassed.

"Well, I wanted to make this – I don't know, memorable, I guess? And I can tell you felt I didn't quite satisfy you last night, on the talking front…"

"Oh, Ryan, you satisfied me plentylast night," I reassure him. He squeezes me in his arms.

"Okay – well anyhow you wanted the dirty talk, and…. well I thought I could try. And you just bring out the perv in me, Kimmie. But I gotta tell you – this is it for today. I'm on my fucking knees."

I wriggle around until I'm lying on his chest facing him, and I look into his eyes. He looks fucking exhausted, but good exhausted. Happy again. I stroke the side of his face with my hand and kiss his lips softly.

"Me, too," I whisper. "But, Ryan, you are just the most amazing… lover I have ever had. I think you've totally spoiled me for other guys."

"Good," he grins back. "I like the thought of that."

I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, strong and still a little fast. I'm going to miss the fucking, and the sleeping with him, and lying in bed together, and just his presence, with me, all the time.

"I'm really going to miss this," I say. "Not just the sex, either…"

"Me too," he says, stroking my hair and my shoulder gently. I feel like I could fall asleep on him, now, but we're at a rest area on a highway, and we have to get home. Our road trip is coming to an end.

Sigh.

---- --- -------------------- ----- ------------------------

An hour or so later, we're pulling up in front of my house. The last stretch of the ride home has been fairly quiet, but sweet. We've been chatting a bit about school (we agree we must meet for lunch breaks in the van when we can, although maybe give us a day or two to recover first), and listening to some 80s rock music radio station.

And we both know that Ryan is totally grounded (but not me, so maybe we can work our way around that one, if Ryan is ready to be a bit stealth, and if he gets desperate enough to go behind the Cohens' back… which I'm sure I can convince him to do).

But now it's time to say goodbye.

"Walk me to the door, stud?" I don't want this to end. God, I'm turning into such a fucking sap but I really had a nice time these past five days…Ryan's such a great guy and he's about to get blasted by his parents. And it, sort of, is my fault.

"Sure," he smiles. He steps out of the SUV and, like a gentleman to the end, grabs my bags for me. I loop an arm around his waist and we walk together up the sidewalk towards my house.

"I guess this is it." I turn to face him and something about those blue eyes and the way he tasted during our last little encounter sets me off. I can't let this goodbye be ordinary.

"Kimmie…" he starts but I don't let him get another word out. I pin him against my front door and kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. Maybe if we hadn't been on our interstate sex adventure, then I'd have a little more energy.

But I can tell that he likes it because he's kissing me back just as urgently. And that damned fleeting thought comes back that maybe we…

Nah.

I hear a moan from somewhere and Ryan gets more energized, his hands pushing up beneath the back of my shirt and caressing the small of my back.

But wait. A moan?

"That wasn't me…" I say, pulling away and trying to hear over the sexy breathing in my ear.

"What?" he asks, confused. He leans forward again and kisses my neck.

"Oh, god…" the voice cries again.

"Fuck. That's my mom…" I realize.

"Your mom?" Ryan asks, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Oh yuck, I can't go in there…not when they're…"

"Oh, that…oh…let's go." He catches my disgusted face and takes my hand, leading me back to the Rover. My bags are abandoned outside the house of 'lust'.

"My parents are freaks," I mutter, settling back into the passenger seat that's still warm from our trip.

"Sorry," he says, blushing.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, at least you get it honest," he laughs quietly.

"Hey, watch it," I laugh. It is sort of funny and after all the hell I've put him through the past few days, he's earned a little laugh at my expense. A little laugh…

"So. What am I going to do with you?" he smirks.

"Well…we could wait here for them to…ew, finish, or…"

"Or I can face the music and take you home. Mind listening to a few hours of lectures and parental scoldings?" he asks.

"They'll go easier on you if I'm there, won't they?"

He grins. "Maybe. Maybe not. Where else are you going to go?"

--- -- - - - - - -- -------- - -- -------- - --------- ---- - ------ - -------------- - ----- - --- - ----- - - - - ------- -- - - ------

This is definitely going to be one of the most interesting afternoons at the Cohen house, and they've had a lot. Me, bringing hot-blooded Kimmie home after a five day unapproved road-trip across California and Oregon. If I make it through today unscathed…well, I have to make it through to see what'll happen because I doubt I'm going to be unscathed.

I park the Rover in the driveway. We've checked the truck over and over again for any stray condoms or thongs, cleaned everything out thoroughly and aired the car on the way home to get all the smell of sex out. Kimmie's straightening her clothes again and if I didn't know her better, I'd think she was nervous.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"What, you'll drop me off back at the brothel?" she asks with a smirk. "No thanks. I want to give my folks plenty of time to get the house cleaned up."

"Point taken. Okay, then." I hop out of the Rover and she follows me to the front door.

"So…how should I act? I can tell them I kidnapped you, I used some sort of sexual hypnosis to make you do my bidding…" she whispers, following me inside after I unlock the door.

That might not be too far from the truth… "I don't think that would help my case."

The house seems empty at first glance but I can hear Seth's stereo pulsing upstairs so I know that the Cohens are home.

"Where are they?" Kimmie whispers.

"I don't know," I whisper back, and we walk into the kitchen, which is empty. The music gets louder as a door opens upstairs and someone comes down the stairs. I hope it's Seth.

It's Summer.

She stops dead in her tracks when she sees us and makes a face.

"Oh, Chino, you didn't bring the skank here," she cries, and I glare at her.

"I mean… oh, shit," she says, and turns back and runs up the stairs.

"Nice," Kimmie says. "I guess that's what I should be bracing myself for, really. So what's Mrs. Cohen like?"

"Oh, Kirsten is really nice," I say. "She'll probably be sweet to you and then lecture me until I beg for mercy."

"You never beg for mercy," Kimmie says, very matter-of-fact. Then she eyes me speculatively. "Actually, you're making me wonder… Are you ticklish?"

What? "No." Well, just a bit, but she doesn't need to know.

"I don't believe you." And suddenly Kimmie is attacking me and I'm having to fight her off and we're running around the kitchen like two kids, laughing. She's very persistent and I can't quite keep her at arm's length but thankfully, she's ticklish too, and we're both out of breath when the front door slams and Kirsten walks in.

She looks at the two of us, giggling helplessly against the kitchen island, and I swear I can see a smile on her face before a stern expression replaces it. Not a very successful one. But still.

"So," she says. "You're back."

"Yeah. And, sorry?" I say, and I feel a bit nervous. "Um. Let me introduce you… Kirsten, this is my friend Kimmie Gentry. Kimmie, this is Kirsten Cohen – my… surrogate mom, I guess." And Kirsten smiles again, even though she is trying to keep a straight face. It doesn't help that I'm still slightly out of breath from the tickling.

"Hello Kimmie," she says, extending a hand, which Kimmie shakes while mumbling a greeting back, looking suddenly shy. "How nice to meet you at last. It's a shame Ryan didn't introduce us _before_ the two of you went off on your little trip… Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to deal with right now."

And here we go.

"Ryan," she says, turning to me, "I know things haven't been easy recently but really, it's not like you to lie to us."

I grimace. She's right; I've been less than honest with her.

"I am sorry. Really. But you wouldn't have let me go if I'd told you the truth," I say. "And, Kirsten, I really needed to get out. I was going to blow." It's true.

"Mrs. Cohen, it's not all his fault," Kimmie says, blushing. Kirsten turns to her, eyebrows raised in a questioning frown.

"I needed Ryan's… support to deal with an ex-boyfriend who was messing me around. And he was… he really helped me. I kind of twisted his arm. And you know Ryan can't resist a damsel in distress."

She looks really earnest, and sweet, and I feel like kissing her all of a sudden. She looks at me and I smile at her. She keeps standing up for me and I really like her for that. She doesn't expect me to look after her all the time.

"Well, I guess that's very… chivalrous of you, Ryan," Kirsten says, a little thrown off-balance. "But it doesn't excuse your behavior. You should have been more honest with us."

That's true.

"Okay. So next time, if I tell you I need some time away with… a friend – who happens to be a girl – you'll let me go?" I ask.

Kirsten is trying not to smile, and I can tell she's a little embarrassed, as her cheeks turn pink.

"I... It depends. Sandy and I need to talk about this. Even though…" and she turns to Kimmie, "you do seem to be very nice, Kimmie."

Kimmie bites her lip, and I try not to laugh. In my mind's eye, right now, I can see her on the back seat of the Rover, moaning and writhing, and I can't help but think Kirsten would react differently if she knew. And then I remember that she does know _something_, something she overheard from Seth, and I shudder. Because that cannot be good.

Kirsten takes a deep breath, and I have the horrible feeling she's about to launch into some version of The Talk. Please, God, not again. Not with Kimmie here. I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn at the mere thought.

"I just hope you kids are being _safe,_" Kirsten says, without looking at either of us.

Kimmie and I nod vigorously, and then, because Kirsten is still not looking at us, I add a mumbled "Yes. Always." Which seems to please her.

"Good. But Ryan, you're grounded for the rest of the week, and when Sandy's home we will discuss any… additional measures that need to be taken," she says, and she looks at Kimmie with a tight smile – and I realize that she's wondering what Kimmie is still doing here.

"I, uh, can I take Kimmie home before you ground me?" I ask.

Kirsten nods.

"But I want you home in half-an-hour." And as she says that Kimmie winks at me and if I wasn't so exhausted, I'd totally go for it – but right now, I am definitely up for a nap on my bed rather than any wild stuff.

At this point, Seth and Summer descend into the kitchen – Seth having probably persuaded Summer that she can bear to be in the same room as Kimmie and me, even though she saw us naked together. Which for some reason bothers her a hell of a lot more than it bothers Kimmie, or even me.

"Hey, Mrs. Cohen," she says. She glances at me and Kimmie, and there are daggers in the air, but it's not as bad as it could be.

Seth shuffles over and gives me a half-hug. "Hey, bro', welcome back. Sorry I got you busted." He looks sheepish as he gives Kimmie a little wave.

I shrug. It's not the end of the world. I actually thought it would be much worse, but if I get away with a grounding, well, it's not that bad.

Kirsten clears her throat. "Well, I expect both of you girls to be gone in the next ten minutes. Seth, you're grounded too. No phones, video games, TV or going out. And no girls visiting, either."

And with that, she walks out, leaving Seth looking outraged.

"Sorry, Seth," I say – because it sucks, and it really isn't Seth's fault – he didn't even know about Kimmie until a couple of days ago.

And then I can feel Kimmie's hands on my hips, and she spins me around and kisses me full on the mouth, before I can do anything. Except kiss back, because her lips are just so… kissable. And I don't care that Seth and Summer are next to us, or that Kirsten is in her bedroom down the hall, because we're kissing, seriously, my hands in her hair, her hands on my back, and it's the kind of kiss that deserves focusing on.

When we pull apart, out of breath, I spy Seth staring at us, open-mouthed. Even Summer is looking awed.

"Dude," he says, "get a room."

And we all crack up laughing. Man, even if I got a room, I don't think I'd be up to much apart from crashing.

Then again, it _is_ Kimmie.

Seth shoves Summer, not so discreetly, and she makes a face.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. And Kimmie. For, you know, being rude." She doesn't sound completely convincing, but it's a start.

Kimmie shrugs. "Apology accepted," she says. "And I guess I ought to go. The 'rents are probably dressed again by now."

Seth and Summer's faces are twin masks of horror.

"Yeah, Seth, you think Kirsten and Sandy are bad? You have no idea," I tell him, as we leave the kitchen. And he really doesn't know his luck. Compared to, well, the Gentrys, or Julie Cooper – or even Luke's dad and his wandering eyes. Or, God forbid, Mom and AJ when they were feeling frisky. Ugh.

The ride back to hers is fairly quiet.

"Your mom – I mean Mrs. Cohen... she's nice," Kimmie says.

"Yeah. Kirsten is really nice. But I think I'm going to get more of a talking-to later. I think… she liked you, though." And I smile at Kimmie.

"Parents don't always approve of me," she says, smiling back, looking a little sheepish.

No shit, Kimmie. Maybe it's all the getting caught fucking in janitor's closets at school. Which sounds like we might have to do again, though, if I get grounded forever…Because I don't think I'll be able to go cold turkey after all the sex we've had.

"You know," I say to her as we pull into her driveway, "you're going to have to learn to be quieter if we want to get on the Cohens' good side… Otherwise, I think we'll get into trouble."

"For you, stud, I'll try," she says, squeezing my thigh, and I can feel a familiar tingle starting in my groin. Damn, Kimmie!

We're both pretty relaxed we draw up in front of her house. The bags are gone and I hope it means her parents are now decent – and not that they got boosted by some passing lowlife who made it past the gates. I get out of the car and walk round to open her door. Kimmie steps out and flings her arms around me for a goodbye kiss. I scoop her up and carry her to the front door

We have another go at a really, really passionate goodbye kiss, arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed against one another, our tongues entwined, and this time I _know_ that it's Kimmie moaning, and my hands slip under her top and… the door opens.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds," says a slightly mocking woman's voice. Kimmie's Mom.

We disentangle, and I force myself to think of very unarousing things, because knowing her she'll be looking at my crotch.

"Um, good afternoon, Mrs. Gentry," I say.

"Hi Mom," Kimmie says, and she hugs her spontaneously. "Thanks for doing the reservation. We had a great time."

Shit, I'd forgotten that her mom booked last night's fuckpad. Which we left in quite a state. I hope they never find out.

"You kids had fun?" she asks. "We weren't expecting you home… quite so early."

"Yeah, Mom, we figured that one out," Kimmie says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Kim, you look like you've been having a good time too," he mom says, looking pointedly at the hickey I sucked on her neck earlier. And then she looks at me, too, and smiles in a way which is entirely too much like Kimmie's come-hither smile and I have to look away before I embarrass myself.

"Hey, Kimmie, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," I say.

"Yeah, stud," she says, and she lunges towards me and plants a quick one on my lips, before retreating into the house with her mom.

Well, that's it. Road trip over. But what a ride.

--------------- - - ----------- ---- --------------------- --- --------------- -----

_Epilogue. A couple of months later._

"Are Seth and Ryan up yet?"

"I don't know," Sandy answers with a yawn, rolling over and planting a kiss on my cheek. I turn gently and take his lips, kissing him. I do love my husband.

I love my boys, too. They've been spending a lot more time around the house lately, since they've settled down with their 'girls.' We can't call them girlfriends because Ryan is currently living in a state of denial.

Since his little "I'm driving to Portland because I need Space" road trip where we found out he was on some kind of sexual journey, he's really settled down. Well, settled down as in relaxed. His little lady friend, Kimmie, well, she's a whole different story. Sandy's even mentioned putting in a gymnastics mat in the pool house so she won't hurt herself. Not that he's interested…but we've had to order Ryan to keep the blinds closed when she's over. He caught Rosa taking pictures with her cell phone and we had to do something.

I mean, Kimmie is a nice girl. She has dinner with us a few nights a week now and she's funny and genuinely seems to care about Ryan. From what Summer told us in the beginning, we thought she was using Ryan for his…well, body. But it turns out that they really like each other. I think Ryan talks to her…and that's more than I can say for any of his other girlfriends. Oh, but she's not a girlfriend. They're just friends…

Yeah, right. That's why Seth has ordered Ryan to turn his stereo on full blast whenever she's over. I don't even want to ask them about that rule.

"What are you thinking about?" Sandy asks me.

"How long until Ryan and Kimmie admit that they're exclusive?"

He grins at me. "Well, it's been two months and despite the fact that they're together every day and can't keep their hands off each other…they're still not 'exclusive', so I can't really tell you. But soon…"

"You think?"

"Yeah. They'll come to their senses eventually." Sandy leans over and kisses me again. "Are our blinds closed?"

"Always…"

--------------- - - ----------- ---- --------------------- --- --------------- -----

I'm eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch in the kitchen when Seth walks in rubbing his eyes, his jewfro all over the place. We were out last night at a party, and we stopped at Summer's on the way home, because her parents are out of town and we could have a little… privacy. I've smuggled Kimmie in late a few times, and I think Kirsten and Sandy kind of know, but I don't like to push it. So when we get a chance…

Anyhow the upshot is – we're both a little short of sleep this morning. But in a good mood.

"Hey, dude," Seth yawns. "Any coffee?"

I nod at the steaming pot on the counter.

"Cool."

He pours himself a large mug and after a few sips, he grins at me. He's becoming human again.

"Wild night last night, huh? And I think my girlfriend and your girlfriend are finally starting to get along."

"She's not my girlfriend," I say automatically.

"Dude," Seth says, looking at me over the rim of the cup, "come _on_. When are you going to drop this stupid pretence that you guys aren't going out. Because you totally are."

"We're not. We just… hang." I protest, not very energetically.

"Yeah, right. You just happen to 'hang' at school all the time, and some evenings, and most weekends. Like Summer and I 'hang'. And you fuck like rabbits. Like particularly energetic rabbits on Viagra, I may add. How is that different from having a girlfriend?"

"We're not exclusive," I mutter.

"Oh, of course, I forget. So, pray, Ryan, tell me: who else are you seeing? I mean, when would you have time to meet another girl? Let alone fuck her? Because, dude, I don't get the feeling Kimmie cuts you much slack on this front. If you've got any stamina left after her, you're a superhero." And Seth flashes a triumphant grin at me, because he knows he's got me.

I groan. He's right. I haven't even looked at another girl since Kimmie and I have been hanging together. I just don't have the energy. Or the desire. Frankly, Kimmie is enough for any man. Almost too much… She keeps me very busy. And fit. And exhausted. I sleep very well at night these days – just not quite enough to make up for all the action, sometimes.

I've been telling myself we're just friends for too long now – but I can't deny that I look forward to seeing her every morning, that our occasional lunchtime trysts are eagerly awaited, and that the time we spend together at the weekend is great. And it's not only the sex, although that is still out of this world.

I told myself I wouldn't, but I'm definitely falling for Kimmie.

Hell, at least we're having fun. A lot of fun.

------ --------------- - ---- ----------------------- -------- ------

Ryan is expecting me at some point this afternoon – he's told me not to turn up too early, because he has to do some physics homework and we figured out a while ago than we can't even pretend to do homework in the same room. It's barely possible for us to focus on work when we're both in the library – a bedroom is completely out of the question.

So we study separately. But after that… we're free. Providing we drop the blinds and turn the stereo up high, so that the Cohens know not to disturb. And any… noise gets muffled.

After walking in on us twice – once when we were almost naked on the bed and once when we were in the shower together, Kirsten has learned the hard way that it's best to steer clear when I'm around.

Also, Ryan has learned to lock the damn door.

To be fair, the Cohens have been pretty cool about it, considering they're not quite as used to me as my parents are.

And the sex – well, the sex is still unbelievably hot. If anything, it's gotten better since our little road trip.

But we're learning to do all the other stuff too – like going out to the movies, and sometimes eating out, and going to parties and… behaving like a normal couple.

Better than Jay and I ever were…

Even though we're not a couple, and we're not exclusive, and we're just friends, really.

Yeah, right.

When I turn up at the Cohens', Sandy welcomes me in with a big smile. We get along quite well, and he's not leery like some other guy's dads, just sweet. He really tries not to check me out _at all_, and almost succeeds. I make sure I go through the house when I come see Ryan – well, when I am officially over, at any rate – so they know I'm there. It makes things easier.

The blinds are drawn in the pool house, and when I walk in, Ryan is stretched on the bed, reading a book, listening to some grungy rock band.

"Hey, stud."

He looks up and smiles. "Hey back."

He puts the book down and crosses his arms behind his head, exposing a bit of stomach as his gray, long-sleeved sweater rides up. With his lazy smile and bedroom eyes he looks particularly yummy.

I ditch my purse on the floor and climb onto the bed until I'm lying on top of him. His blue eyes look amused, but he's already in the mood. Mind you, I have never known him _not_ to be in the mood with me. Except maybe if he's really, really pissed about something. And even then…

I kiss him, a long slow kiss because it's Saturday afternoon and we have all the time in the world. Especially now that Seth knows not to come in until he is summoned.

"You know," he says when we break the kiss, looking at me with heavy-lidded eyes, "Seth thinks we're going out."

And there is just the hint of a smirk on his face – the corners of his mouth are twitching.

"He does, does he? Didn't you tell him we were just friends?"

"He doesn't buy it. Says we spend all our time together like him and Summer."

I snort. "What about the fact we're not exclusive?"

"He challenged me to prove it." And he has the tiniest bit of speculation in his eyes, like he's wondering whether _I've_ managed to squeeze someone else into my schedule.

I shake my head.

"I guess we're not doing too well then," I sigh. And I start kissing him again while his hands slip below my shirt.

Somehow, no matter how lazy and laid back we are, when we touch there is always a sizzle of electricity. One second we're laughing and joking with each other, the next he's pulling off my shirt while I'm unbuttoning his, and then we're flesh to flesh, kissing hungrily, desperately.

He rolls me over so he's above me now, his biceps bulging as he props himself over me. God, he looks so damn sexy with his shirt off and his hair in his eyes. He smiles as I grab his belt loops and pull him up close .

"Quick one?" I whisper, and he presses himself against me and nods, bracing himself on one arm. His free hand pulls at my skirt and thong, and insinuates itself between my legs, making me gasp. I'm thoroughly aroused and moaning, now, and I want him in me as soon as possible.

So I fumble with his belt and I tease him a little with my fingers, and then I pull out a condom from his pocket and sheathe him.

We're good to go, stud.

And I never tire of him as he enters me, gently first and then harder, his mouth on mine, his hot tongue sliding with mine and keeping me from making too much noise. I grab his tight ass as our hips rocking in sync, until we both topple over the edge together – something we've become quite good at, actually – and his kisses muffle my cries.

He collapses on me completely, and we stay entwined, out of breath. I bury my face in his neck, inhaling his smell, which I can't get enough of.

"So, you want to go on a _date_ sometime," he asks, and I can feel him smiling against my skin.

Oh, stud, you're asking me out? How could I say no.

"If you don't think we're rushing it," I say, and we both start giggling.

Yeah, maybe we _are_ ready to take things to the next level…

THE END 


End file.
